Petite peste
by awax
Summary: Sévérus Rogue, tout jeune professeur de 25 ans, se fait violemment agresser par une élève le privant ainsi momentanément de l'usage de la vue. Dumbledor oblige la jeune fille à aissister le prof pour qu'il continue ses cours...
1. Chapter 1

Discussion de serpentards au coin du feu…

- tu sais quoi, j'ai croisé le professeur Rogue à la sortie de Sainte-Mangouste. Il arrivait tout juste et avait un boite de dragées de berthie crochu.  
- Il venait voir quelqu'un ? Un enfant ou…  
- J'en sais rien moi, il avait le regard tellement perdu dans le vide qu'il ne m'a même pas vu  
- Il paraît qu'il y va régulièrement, mais personne ne sait pourquoi.  
Les trois élèves de serpentard ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que quelqu'un les écoutaient.  
- moi je sais !  
- ah oui, alors toi qui est si maligne, dis nous qui il va voir  
- pour ça, il faudrait avoir un certain nombre d'heures devant vous les jeunes !  
- ben vas-y, on est cantonné ici pour un bon moment vu le temps qui fait, alors au point où on en est…

la jeune femme commença alors son récit :

L'histoire dont je vais vous parler remonte à une quinzaine d'années environ. Très peu de personnes ont eu vent de cette affaire et, s'il vous plait, ne l'ébruitez pas trop car elle pourrait nuire à la réputation de certains professeur de Poudlard. Personnellement, c'est mon père qui m'a raconté ce dont il avait été témoin lorsqu'il était préfet de Serpentard.  
A l'époque, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom venait d'être vaincu et le monde des sorciers tentait de se reconstruire.

A Poudlard, une nouvelle années scolaire débutait avec son lot de premières années à la fois paniqués par l'idée de ce qui les attendaient et en même temps émerveillé par la découverte du château. Erwan (mon père), était alors en septième année et donc préfet (comme je vous l'ais déjà dit). Issu d'une famille de sorciers depuis des générations, il était admiré de tous (confère son livre de fin d'année et toutes les signatures d'admiratrices…). Il abordait donc cette nouvelle année avec sérénité. Pourtant, la popularité ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça et contrairement aux idées reçues sur les serpentards, pour lui la pureté du sang n'était pas un gage de supériorité. Le mérite d'un sorcier résidait plus dans sa maîtrise des sortilèges que dans son patrimoine génétique.

Cette année encore, il devait conduire les plus jeunes désignés par le choixpeau magique dans la salle commune des serpentards et leur donner quelques dés pour bien débuter l'année. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il alla enfin rejoindre Bélisse, une magnifique étudiante en dernière année également. Bélisse était sa plus grande amie.

- J'suis vanné, lança-t-il en s'affalant dans les fauteuils en cuire devant la cheminée.  
Bélisse lui répondit d'un sourire sans même lever les yeux de son grimoire. Il pencha la tête pour en lire le titre  
- Les potions, un art réservé aux érudits. Et ben, c'est même pas au programme ça. Cool Bélisse, les cours n'ont même pas encore débuté.  
A ces mots, elle daignât lever enfin les yeux  
- Je veux être la meilleure  
- Mais c'est déjà le cas. Tu as les notes les plus élevées en cours de potion depuis ton entrée à Poudlard  
- Non Erwan, tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ais pas dit que je voulais être meilleure que les autres élèves, j'ai dit que je voulais être LA meilleure  
- Heu… tu peux traduire ? quelle est la différence ? si personne n'a de meilleures notes que toi, qui donc veux-tu surpasser ?  
- Celui qui les donnent !

Bélisse avait maintenant 17 ans et avait un tempérament de feu. Son entrée à Serpentard n'était en rien une erreur. A son arrivée, le choixpeau l'avait affectée à sa nouvelle maison avant même d'avoir effleuré le sommet de son crâne. Elle aurait certainement été la coqueluche de ses camarades si seulement elle n'avait pas eu ce caractère si… froid et sarcastique. Se faire des amis ne l'intéressait pas, elle n'était pas là pour ça. Seul Erwan avait réussi à la faire rire de temps à autre. Pourquoi lui avait-il résisté à tous ses répliques cassantes… elle l'ignorait. Mais pour Erwan, c'était claire, elle le fascinait. Pour lui, elle avait un visage d'ange qui aurait perdu son innocence. Elle avait de si grandes ambitions que rien ne pouvait l'écarter du chemin qu'elle s'était imaginé. D'ailleurs, son arrogance et son mépris des autres étudiants lui avait valu pas mal de déboire et elle semblait avoir été désignée comme le cobaye idéal pour tester les nouvelles farces à la mode.  
Si Erwan ne la protégeait pas un minimum en freinant les autres, sa vie à l'école de sorcellerie n'aurait pas été très évidente. Au fil du temps, elle s'était donc attaché à lui et le considérait un peu comme un grand frère. Oh bien sure Bélisse savait parfaitement que les sentiments d'Erwan à son égard n'étaient pas fraternels, mais son cœur avait été drainé de tout amour le jour où… non, elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher à lui de cette manière.

- Mais fout la paix à Rogue, il est prof ici depuis une année seulement, à quoi ça t'avance de le surpasser.  
- T'occupe, c'est pas ton problème  
- Ouais, comme d'hab quoi !

Au même moment, le jeune professeur Rogue vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien oublié pour ses premiers cours de l'année. Il avait demandé au Directeur de réapprovisionner la réserve d'ingrédients de sorte à ne manquer de rien pour les trois premiers mois au moins. Il lui restait donc à tout inventorier et à étiqueter les fioles lisiblement. Il ne s'agissait pas qu'un élève confondre le Temisemka et le Terrisemka, l'un permettant d'augmenter l'efficacité d'un potion quelconque, l'autre de provoquer à celui qui en avalerait ne serais-ce qu'une goutte une diarrhée de tous les diables ! Rogue sourit un instant à l'idée d'inverser les étiquettes pour en donner à certaines teignes qu'il avait eu l'année précédente. Mais il ne pouvait s'écarter du droit chemin. Désormais aucune erreur ne lui serait tolérée et il le savait bien (nos ne reviendrons pas sur son implication en tant que mangemort, tout le monde est au courant non ?)

Cette nuit là fut particulièrement calme. Erwan s'endormi en rêvant à Bélisse, qu'avait-elle en tête ? si elle lâchait ses grimoires ne serais-ce qu'une journée, il lui prouverait à quel point il tenait à elle. Pourquoi cette nouvelle lubie de vouloir surpasser un prof ? à quoi ça rimait ? Elle ne voulait pas sa place quand même ? vu comme elle s'entend avec les élèves de sa promotion, qu'est ce que ce serait avec des élèves !  
Il s'endormi progressivement sur ces pensées, sans se douter de ce qui les attendait le lendemain !  
Quant à Bélisse, elle passa la nuit à réviser les acquis de l'année dernière pour le cours de potion (elle ne dormait que très peu en général de toute façon). Tout devait être parfait, tout devait se dérouler comme elle le souhaitait. Après tout, elle avait passé les deux mois d'été à envisager tous les cas de figure, ça devait marcher, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse…

Le lendemain, les septièmes années débutèrent par le cours de défense contre les forces du mal  
-Jeunes gens, durant cette année nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure. Fini les tours de passe passe. Le cours consistera en un club de duels organisé sous la forme d'un tournois. Vous n'aurez pas le droit à l'erreur. A la fin de l'année, le grand vainqueur gagnera une majoration non négligeable de ses points pour l'examen.  
Erwan était ravi, enfin il allait pouvoir s'amuser en cours (sauf peut-être en histoire de la magie où les deux heures consécutives sur l'art primitif gobelin lui avait semblé aussi long qu'une année scolaire).  
Bélisse quant à elle semblait impassible, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Même l'année dernière où son comportement avait brusquement changé après les vacances, elle ne semblait pas si... éteinte.  
Durant la pause de midi, elle passa son temps à la bilbiothèque, certainement en vue du cours de potions.

Le professeur de potion, Monsieur Rogue avait tout juste 25 ans, mais il en paraissait au moins 35. Après une seule année d'enseignement, il avait réussi à inspirer la crainte parmi tout poudlard. D'un aspect froid et livide, il semblait déjà haïre sa profession et mépriser ses élèves. C'était à se demander ce qui l'avait pousser à devenir prof.

- BIEN, expira-t-il dans un soupir, voici donc l'élite de Poudlard, les 7èmes années. Voyons voir si vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation. Edgard (la voie du professeur était montée d'un cran ce qui avait fait sursauter le rêveur) !  
- ou.. oui  
- on dit « oui professeur Rogue » ! quelles sont les propriétés de l'Elixire de Rougeard ?  
- heu…. C'est pour se teindre les cheveux en rouge ? (lança —t-il d'un ton hésitant)  
- petit inculte doublé d'un insolent ! dit Rogue pour couper court aux quelques rires males étouffés de la classe. L'élixir de Rougeard convient particulièrement..  
- … Pour apaiser les angoisses ou, à forte dose, plonger celui qui en bois dans un sommeil profond, voir le Coma.  
Rogue pivota calmement sur lui même avant d'ajouter  
-Vous aurais-je donner la parole Miss Arandal ?  
- il faut bien relever le niveau professeur ajouta Bélisse sur un ton de défi et avec un large sourire que l'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Alors, tous à vos chaudrons et préparez moi cet élixir de Rougeard. Faites particulièrement attention à ne pas vous en mettre sur les doigts car cela pourrait entrainer des brûlures particulièrement douloureuses et coriaces, même madame Pomfresch ne pourrait rien pour vous !

Rogue avait décidé de poursuivre son cours plutôt que de se lancer dans une joute verbale avec la punaise. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa ténacité.  
- Professeur, demanda Bélisse d'un ton mieleux, pourquoi doit-on ajouter la poudre de touffus avant les tiges de soufflette ? Vous ne vous seriez pas trompé par hasard ?  
- Miss Arandale, je vous prirais de rester à la place d'étudiante qu'est la votre, je réussissais déjà cette potion alors que vous pleuriez car votre couche était pleine, ne discutez pas.  
Bélisse avait en tête d'obtenir quelques heures de retenue dans les cachots pour mener à bien ses recherches, mais sa haine contre cet homme était bien trop forte.  
« je dois me contrôler, je dois me contrôler, une petite provocation, ça suffira, juste une petite provocation… »  
- l'intelligence ne vient pas forcément avec les années, certain l'ont naturellement  
- il suffit petite arrogante, cette remarque complètement déplacée vous vaudra des retenus tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin du mois. De plus, je vous signale que vous ne disposez que d'une connaissance bachotée dans le grimoires, ça ne révèle en rien de l'intelligence et encore moins de la grandeur.

Cette fois s'en était trop, il n'allait pas la rabaisser, elle qui était plus douée que la plupart des autres étudiants de ces dernières années. Ce traître, ce meurtrier… ce… et sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle pris la première fiole qui lui tomba sous la main, la trempa dans son chaudron et alors que le professeur était retourné elle cria  
- « Rogue »  
par réflexe et vexé d'avoir été interpellé ainsi il se retourna prêt à lui demander de sortir de son cours, mais sans avoir le temps de se protéger, il reçut le contenu de la fiole en plein visage.

Toute la classe et en particulier Erwan avait assisté à la scène sans se douter qu'elle irait aussi loin, tous restaient comme pétrifiés alors que le professeur tomba à terre, les mains sur le visage en hurlant de douleur, l'Elixir lui brûlait les yeux, il n'en avait pas reçu beaucoup, mais tout s'était concentré sur la zone visuelle.  
Bélisse elle-même ne s'attendait pas à cet élan de haine qui l'avait envahie en quelques secondes seulement.

Une des élèves était parti en courant pour chercher l'infirmière qui revient aussi vite alors que Rogue tentait désespérément de se rincer les yeux avec l'eau apportée par Erwan.  
- Non mais ça va pas, t'as vraiment un gros problème toi, lui lança Lucile, va te faire soigner.

Bélisse, incrédule parti en courant de la salle, persuadée qu'elle serait renvoyée de Poudlard. Elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre pour faire ses bagages et partir le plus vite possible. Mais, alors qu'elle avait franchi la porte de la salle commune avec tous lses sacs, elle tomba nez à nez avec le Professeur Mac Gonagall  
- où allez vous ainsi  
- je… enfin je…  
- le Directeur vous attend immédiatement dans son bureau  
- ça n'est pas la peine, je ne vais pas lui laisser le plaisir de me renvoyer, je pars.  
- Vous devez assumer vos actes jeune fille, qui sais si le Professeur Rogue retrouvera la vue. A l'heure qu'il est toute l'équipe médicale s'affaire. Vous avez de gros ennuis Miss Arandal, il ne sert à rien de fuir.

Bélisse se résigna à Suivre la directrice des Griffondor. Elle savait que cet acte allait changer sa vie à tout jamais, mais elle était loin de se douter de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements….

Quand au professeur Rogue, allait-il retrouver la vue ?


	2. Le supplice de Bélisse

Escortée par l'enseignante en métamorphose, Bélisse entra dans le bureau du Directeur mais à sa grand surprise, ce dernier était vide.  
- Attendez là, Dumbledor vous rejoindra dès que possible précisa Mac gonagall en disparaissant dans l'escalier à colimaçon.  
Bélisse trouva un coin pour s'assoire (ça n'était pas si évident vu le nombre d'objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres qui s'amoncelaient un peu partout) et s'accroupi sagement. En temps normal, sa curiosité naturelle l'aurait pousser à fouiner un peu partout, mais elle n'avait ni le cœur ni l'esprit à ça.  
« t'as tout gagné ma grande bravo ! non mais t'aurais pas pu te contrôler un peu ! il le méritait certes, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour gâcher tes chances de savoir la vérité sur cette nuit là »  
et puis se faire renvoyer de Poudlard dans sa dernière année, c'était son avenir qui s'écroulait.  
« peut-être que Durmstrang acceptera de me prendre… mais je ne peux pas laisser Pablo tout seul, il n'a plus que moi maintenant… »  
Pablo était son jeune frère inscrit à Serpentard en 3ème année.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent et Dumbledor ne revenait toujours pas. De toute façon, Bélisse était tellement perdue que rester assise là à se perdre dans ses pensées lui semblait déjà être à la limite de ses capacités. A cet instant, le phœnix du Directeur s'agita… Elle se releva alors péniblement pour être présentable devant celui qui allait décider de son avenir.  
- Bonjour Miss Arandal  
- Monsieur le Directeur  
- Je vous en prie, asseyez vous  
Il semblait à la fois déçu et résigné. Elle s'exécuta donc..  
- J'arrive à l'instant de l'infirmerie, reprit-il ?  
- Ah !  
- Vous ne me demandez pas comment se porte le professeur que vous avez agressé ?  
- C'est que j'ai peur de la réponse Monsieur.  
- Mais enfin Bélisse, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? vous ne nous aviez pas habitué à un tel comportement. J'avoue que je n'arrive pas à comprends, j'ai bien une idée, mais pourquoi avoir été si loin ?  
- Comment va-t-il Monsieur ? (elle tenta d'orienter la conversation en terrain moins dangereux)  
- Il a eut beaucoup de chance que votre potion n'ait pas été totalement achevée. Mais ses yeux sont brûlés, et pour l'instant, il en a totalement perdu l'usage. Heureusement cet état de devrait être que temporaire.  
- Heureusement oui (elle sera les dents pour feindre un sourire).  
- Cependant, il devra porter un bandeau sur le visage le temps que la potion de Madame Ponfresh lui reconstitue la cornée. Cela prendra certainement plusieurs mois.  
- Ah.  
- Dès lors Bélisse, reprit-il sèchement devant le sang froid de son interlocutrice, deux solutions s'offrent à vous (deux ? pensa-t-elle). Soit je vous renvoie, mais vous conviendrez comme moi que ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure option  
- Non Monsieur,  
- La seconde option m'a été suggérée par le Professeur Rogue lui-même et ce à ma plus grande surprise. Il devrait rester à l'infirmerie et abandonner ses cours, mais il le refuse catégoriquement. Il désire retourner dans ses appartements.  
Mais où veut-il en venir ?  
- Seul, il ne pourra pas y arriver, comment ferait-il pour préparer ses cours, surveiller sa classe, ne pas confondre les fioles ou encore tout simplement, pour manger ! Voyez-vous où je veux en venir ?  
- Vous n'allez quand même pas me demander de devenir son infirmière ?  
- Son infirmière (dit-il en souriant) non ! bien sur que non ! (ouf pensa-t-elle). Mais son assistante ! oui. Et à temps COMPLET.  
- Comment ? mais Monsieur, mes cours, je ne peux  
- Si, coupa-t-il sèchement, c'est soit ça, soit l'expulsion. Je reprend donc vous allez vous installer au cachot dans une chambre proche de la sienne et l'aiderez dans les gestes de la vie quotidienne (ouais son infirmière quoi !) et ce jusqu'à sa guérison TOTALE. Il prendra ses repas là-bas. Vous assisterez à tous ses cours afin de surveiller les élèves et veiller à ce qu'aucun incident ne se produise. Qui d'autre que vous serait mieux qualifié pour cela ! et enfin, vous lui préparerez quotidiennement sa potion de Cornéeneuve pour qu'il retrouve la vue.  
- Et pour mes cours ?  
- Si une bonne âme désire vous porter vos devoirs, peut-être arriverez vous à vous maintenir à niveau. Sinon, vous redoublerez. Votre acte est grave Miss. Si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas insisté, vous seriez déjà sur le point de partir.  
« mais qu'a-t-il derrière la tête ce fourbe ? il va me faire payer mon geste au centuple ! »  
- Vos valises sont déjà faites à ce qu'on m'a dit, repris le Directeur.  
- Oui !  
- Parfait, vous irez à vos nouveaux quartiers dès la fin de cet entretient. Votre préfet vous attends dehors.  
Sans ajouter un mot, Bélisse se leva. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Comment allait-elle pouvoir garder son calme en vivant constamment avec lui !  
- et Bélisse, pensez que vous pourrez certainement trouver les réponses à vos questions !  
elle s'arrêta net  
- Comment Monsieur ?  
- Une dernière chose, ne jugez jamais un homme sans avoir toutes les cartes en main. Allez y maintenant, le Professeur Rogue vous attends…


	3. cohabitation

Erwan semblait avoir fait les cents pas pour atténuer son anxiété en attendant Bélisse.

- Alors, lança-t-il depuis l'autre bout du couloir ?  
- Alors quoi ? t'es déjà au courant puisque tu dois me conduire là-bas.  
- Non, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris enfin. Tu semblais comme envoûtée. Pourquoi ne veux –tu rien me dire, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ou au moins te soutenir.

Alors qu'elle voulait le repousser pour qu'il la laisse en paix, le peut de force qui lui restait ne le lui permettait pas.

- Merci Erwan.

Il n'en revenait pas ! c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire « merci » et ça avait l'air sincère en plus. Lui même s'attendait à se faire remettre à sa place.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer dans les couloirs chargés des affaires de la jeune femme, ils croisaient ça et là quelques âmes errantes qui leur lançaient des regards accusateurs tout en s'écartant de leur passage.

Arrivés devant son nouveau lieu de vie, Bélisse ouvrit la porte pour entreposer ses affaires. La pièce était spartiate et sans fenêtre : un lit, un bureau, une chaise et une armoire dont le bois avait gonflé à cause de l'humidité ambiante. Erwan avait le cœur déchiré de la laisser là.

- Bon, je te porterais tes devoirs tous les soirs après le repas ok ?  
- Ok.  
- Aller, je te laisse…. Ça ira ?  
- Bien sur ! voyons le bon côté, je n'aurais plus à partager ma chambre avec des pies. Leurs jacasseries m'épuisaient. Et puis, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, moi même je… en fait, je ne m'attendait pas à …

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Bélisse, déjà complètement perdu n'avait rien vu venir ! Elle resta là, paralysée et les yeux grands ouverts.  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et, comme si d'un seul coup Erwan s'était rendu compte de son geste, il recula d'un pas avant de s'enfuir en courant. C'était étrange, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle était si douce. Depuis leur première rencontre il avait imaginé cet instant, mais en comprenant vite qu'un élan de ce type serait immédiatement rejeté par la jeune femme, hors là, elle s'était laissé faire. Ce soir, il rêverait à ses lèvres pulpeuse et à son parfum fugace…

Au même moment, la jeune femme restait dans le couloir, sans bouger. Déjà si perdue quelques minutes au par avant, là, elle flottait quelque part hors de son cœur, incapable de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Quand d'un coup, une voix la fit revenir sur terre de manière très… brutale.

- Bélisse ? c'est vous ?

Après un long silence elle se résigna à répondre à cet appel qui lui avait fait hérissé tous les poils de son corps.

- heu, oui professeur, j'arrive.

En refermant la porte de sa nouvelle chambre, elle tentait de retrouver ses esprits. « Bon, il ne s'agit pas de commettre deux fois la même erreur. Gagner sa confiance, il faut que je regagne sa confiance pour qu'enfin il avoue. Elle frappa à sa porte et, sans attendre une quelconque réponse, en franchi le seuil, s'attendant à le voir dans le noir, assis dans un coin.

- Ah vous voilà ! j'ai faillis attendre.

Il était debout, devant son armoire et tentait visiblement de se repérer afin de faire face à sa nouvelle infirmité.

- Professeur… (excuse toi, vas-y, ce ne sont que de simples mots à prononcer. Aller vas-y, mais excuse toi bon sang !) je, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris… je.

- Ça va, ça va Arandale (il n'avait jamais été si froid et si agacé qu'en prononçant son nom), Ne cherchez pas à vous excuser. Je sais très bien que la seule chose qui vous désole dans mon état, c'est qu'il soit réversible. Et surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas, vos états d'âme m'indiffèrent totalement.  
- Mais alors, pourquoi suis-je là, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?  
- Où est mon verre de potion ?   
- Attendez je vais vous l'apporter  
- Arandale ! cria-t-il perdant toute patience avant de reprendre son thon glacial, j'ai dis « où est ma potion » ?  
- Sur votre table de nuit Monsieur.

Rogue tendis alors les bras en avant pour éviter d'heurter un meuble tout en se dirigeant dans la bonne direction. Elle se surpris alors à penser qu'il avait un certain courage. Il n'était pas un homme apitoyé sur son sort auquel elle s'était attendu.

- Bon demain vous frapperez à ma porte à 6H00 précise, sans entrer, puis trente minutes plus tard.

Vous me conduirez à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh vous donne les consignes pour réaliser la potion. Ensuite nous récupérerons notre repas pour le prendre dans ma salle de cours, j'ai beaucoup de choses à préparer pour les cours de demain.

- Vous recommencez vos cours dès demain professeur ?  
- Evidemment. Maintenant laissez moi et reposez vous pour demain, votre journée sera bien remplie.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte avant de faire volte face.

- Pourquoi cette deuxième chance ?  
- Ce n'est pas une chance ! c'est la meilleure façon de vous faire regretter votre acte  
- Il n'y a pas que ça, non ?  
- Et vous ? ma remarque sur vos capacités intellectuelles n'est pas ce qui vous a fait sortir de vos gonds. Vous me haïssez Bélisse.

Un long silence lourd de sens s'installa alors et, sans dire un mot, elle le laissa seul.

Allongée sur le dos dans ce lit plus qu'inconfortable et qui sentait le moisi, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Les conditions matérielles lui importaient guère, mais le film de la journée se déroulait dans sa tête : la haine qu'elle avait ressenti, le regard accusateur des autres élèves, la déception de Dumbledor et le baiser d'Erwan… une sourire feint alors de se dessiner sur son visage jusque là impassible. Erwan était toujours là lui. Elle pourrait compter sur lui et puis il pourrait veiller sur Pablo tant qu'elle serait coincée ici. Finalement, c'était le seul moyen pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé et … pourquoi eux ? pourquoi Voldemort avait choisi sa famille ?

Le professeur de son côté souffrait le martyr. C'était comme si ses yeux se consumaient lentement, très lentement. Pour lui aussi la nuit allait être longue. Pourquoi lui inspirait-il tant de haine ? c'était la seule étudiante qui lui redonnait confiance en son engagement à Poudlard. A l'exception de quelques joutes verbales l'année dernière, il n'avait pas remarqué de problème particulier avec elle. Bélisse Arandale ! ce nom ne lui disait rien. Dumbledor avait semblé déçu par son comportement, mais pas surpris. Plus il y pensait, plus tout s'obscurcissait dans son esprit déjà affaiblit par la fatigue et la douleur.


	4. Et la courtoisie ?

Severus sursauta ! on venait de frapper à sa porte. L'espace de quelques secondes, il ne savait plus où il en était, mais la douleur qui lui consumait les yeux le rappela à l'ordre. Péniblement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, enleva le bandeau confectionné la veille par l'infirmière et se passa de l'eau sur les yeux. Au contact de son visage, il compris que ces derniers étaient encore plus tuméfié que la veille

.  
« Salle petite peste » pensa-t-il, « je te ferais cracher le morceau que tu le veuilles ou non ».

Comment allait-il pouvoir assurer ses cours aujourd'hui avec la douleur qu'il ressentait ?

« Aller courage Séverus, ne leur montre pas. Ne leur montre pas tes faiblesses, JAMAIS »

le professeur enfila tant bien que mal sa tenue et, à peine avait-il fini que Bélisse frappait de nouveau à sa porte.  
- Bonjour Professeur, soupira-t-elle d'un ton morne.  
- Il aurait été meilleur sans votre intervention d'hier », surenchérit-il.

« Et moi je ne serait pas orpheline sans la votre ! chacun ses problèmes » réfléchit-elle en serrant les poings.

- Donnez moi le bras  
- Monsieur…  
- Quoi ? (il avait littéralement aboyé)  
- Non rien  
Elle sourit l'espace d'un instant en imageant le laisser se balader ainsi. Sa robe était à l'envers et elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus ridicule : l'étiquette toute droite dans sa nuque ou bien l'espèce de rembourrage en fourrure qui lui servait d'épaulettes ! Mais bon, si elle le laissait se balader accoutumé de la sorte, il ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

- heu, Monsieur, je crois que votre Robe est à l'envers !  
- Vous croyez Arandale, grinça-t-il en opérant un demi-tour pour aller se changer.  
Au bout de 10 minutes, il réapparaissait dans une tenue descente.  
- C'est bon ?  
- Oui.

Déjà tous deux peut loquaces, la situation ne facilitait pas les échanges. Il lui tendit le bras afin de se laisser guider. Aucun de deux ne prononça un seul mot avait l'arrivée à l'infirmerie. Rogue semblait compter chacun de ses pas tout en suivant les murs avec sa main droite. Bélisse elle ressentait un profond désespoir d'être asservie de la sorte. Mais que penseraient ses parents s'ils la voyaient ? elle en rougit de honte.

-------------------------------

dès le premier cours, elle compris à quel point les prochaines semaines allaient être difficiles. L'histoire s'était propager à la vitesse d'un vif d'or et visiblement, si les élèves n'appréciaient pas le professeur, il avaient dors et déjà trouvé un autre bouc émissaire. Comme Rogue ne voyait rien, elle dû essuyer les railleries de ses anciens camarades : regards accusateurs, des lèvres qui bougeaient sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte et qui étaient pourtant si compréhensibles, des gestes déplacés ou encore des caricatures la représentant comme l'esclave de Rogue. Le pire venait des serpentards qui lui reprochaient la perte de 300 points pour son geste auxquels il fallait ajouter tous ceux qu'elle ne leur rapporterait pas cette année !

Lors du cours des troisièmes années, son frère l'ignora totalement, mais il réussi à lui glisser un mot discrètement.

« Bien jouer sœurette ! ça n'est pas ce qu'on attendait, mais il faudra bien faire avec. Je te rejoins ce soir dans ta geôle à minuit, il faut vraiment que l'on parle ».

elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'ignorer… les railleries le visaient également. Et puis, ce que ressentait l'un touchait l'autre. Jadis chien et chats, « cette » épreuve les avait rapproché.

- Bélisse ! Une nouvelle fois Rogue la rappelait à l'ordre. Si c'est pour rêvasser, je m'en sortirais mieux seul.  
Si seulement c'était le cas !  
- Nous allons retourner à mes appartements et vous me lirez les copies des premières années afin que je les note.  
Sans répondre, elle poussa un soupir et lui attrapa le bras. L'envie de vomire qu'elle ressentait à chacun de leurs contacts physiques ne semblaient pas diminuer.

La lecture des copies fut… particulièrement rébarbative. Elle compris alors la dureté du métier, ces jeunes petits crétins ne semblaient rien pouvoir retenir si ce n'était leur nom et encore un certain Mcmillan avait fait une erreur en l'écrivant ! ils furent interrompu par un elfe de maison qui leur apportait leur repas. Rogue n'avait rien avalé de la journée, et visiblement cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Il ne fit que grignoter son sandwich (plat plus aisé à manger lorsque l'on y voit rien !).

- Préparez ma potion Arandal !  
- ça vous arracherais de dire s'il vous plait ?  
pour le seul échange verbal de la soirée, le ton n'était pas franchement cordiale. Elle avait lâché ces mots à voix haute sans sans rendre compte et s'attendait aux foudre de l'enseignant.

- Vous ne voulez pas un salaire non plus ?  
Bélisse resta interdite et s'exécuta. Une fois fini, elle la lui servi dans un verre et Rogue, jusque là aussi expressif qu'une pierre sembla éprouvé un soulagement si conséquent que tout son corps se relâchait.

- Disposez Arandal, demain, même heure.  
Sans dire un mot, se dirigea vers la porte

- Au fait Arandal ajouta-t-il, vous me parlez encore une fois sur ce ton et je vous fais tester toutes les potions des premières années. Compris ?

Bizarrement, cet argument lui fit lâcher un sourire malgré elle.

Allongée sur son lit, toujours aussi humide, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre Erwan. Il devait lui apporté leurs cours de la journée ainsi que son travail. Erwan, à la seule pensée de son nom, son pouls s'accélérait et une bouffée de chaleur désagréable l'envahissait. Avec toutes ces railleries et la surveillance constante pour qu'il n'y ait pas un mort dans le cours de Rogue, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser au baiser d'hier.

Elle soupira alors.

Les minutes passaient, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas raisonnent dans le couloir. D'un bond, elle se leva de son lit puis, sans même s'en rendre compte, commença à arranger ses cheveux. Un frappement à la porte… elle l'entrouvrit et là…


	5. Stupefix

Voilà. Un dernier chapitre très court, mais les suivants vont permettre d'en savoir plus sur Bélisse et seront nettement plus long. Prochaine publication : samedi prochain ! merci à tous.

Stupéfix !

Bélisse ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses quatre assaillantes la poussèrent à l'intérieure de la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière elles. La victime ne pouvait voir leurs visages qui étaient cagoulées, mais vu le mal qu'elles avaient à la traîner, ça ne pouvait être que des filles. Et pas bien malignes qui plus est car avec un simple sortilège de wingardium laviosa, elles l'auraient fait léviter facilement…

Traînée jusqu'à la salle de bain, celle que Rogue appelait « la peste » était totalement paniquée face à cette impuissance. Une fois dans la douche, l'une des quatre filles masquées se lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ne t'approche plus de lui, tu prends les devoirs qu'il t'apporte et c'est tout, ou bien les sanctions seront beaucoup plus grandes. C'est bien compris, ne tou-che plus Erwan. Attention Arandal, on te surveille ! ».

Et avant de s'enfuire en courant, elle déclenchèrent le robinet d'eau froide.  
Bélisse n'eu le temps de percevoir que quelques rires étouffés.  
Très rapidement l'eau devint glacée et traversa tous ses vêtements sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Prise de panique, elle commença à respirer de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à s'hyper ventiler et tomber dans les vapes.

-----------------------

- Qui lui a fait ça ?  
- Je n'en est aucune idée, je l'ai trouvée sous l'eau, sans savoir depuis combien de temps elle était là.  
- Vu l'état de ses mains, coupa Madame Pomfresh, un bon bout de temps .  
- Je n'ais rien entendu  
- De toute manière professeur, sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne vois pas ce que vous auriez pu faire !  
Rogue sembla grommeler dans son coin, mais sans qu'Erwan ne regrette sa phrase. C'était lui et lui seul qui l'avait sortie de ce mauvais pas.

Les voix raisonnaient de façon lointaine dans les oreilles de Bélisse.

- Aller, retournez tous à vos appartements, rester ici n'arrangera rien. En disant ces mot Madame Pomfresh les poussa en direction de la porte.

- Erwan, demain à la première heure vous attendrez mes élèves devant la salle de cours et leur direz qu'il est annulé jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Et tant que vous y êtes, ajoutez que si je chope le ou les petits malins qui lui ont fait ça, ils regretteront d'être venu au monde. Siffla Rogue.

----------------

Lorsque Bélisse fut sure qu'ils étaient tous deux partis, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'assis sur son lit. Madame Pomfresh accouru alors affolée de la voir déjà se lever.  
- Veuillez vous rallonger immédiatement… vous.. vous…  
- C'est bon ça va. J'aurais juste une bonne grippe. On va pas en faire un fromage. Bye Madame Pom…  
et à cet instant Bélisse s'aperçu qu'elle était en chemise de nuit.

- Qui a fait ça ? qui m'a ôté mes vêtements ? Elle semblait littéralement hystérique.  
- C'est moi qui l'ai fait sur enchéri l'infirmière.  
- Vous n'aviez pas le droit, vous…  
- Il le fallait bien, vous étiez trempée, la coupa l'infirmière visiblement très gênée.

Bélisse attrapa sa robe de sorcière et commença à s'habiller sous les draps.   
l'infirmière, la regardait d'un air désolé. 

- C'est bon, ne me regardez pas ainsi. Le visage si fin et si lisse de la jeune femme s'était brusquement durci.  
- Je… je peux faire quelque chose contre ça vous savez, une simple potion …  
- Vous croyez que personne n'y a pensé ! ça a été fait avec le sortiliège de « scribere infinitis ». a peine sa phrase achevée, Bélisse avait baissé les yeux afin de masquer sa honte.  
A ces quelques mots, l'infirmière laissa sortir un petit bruit tout en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.  
- Ma pauvre enfant, je savais que vous aviez… enfin que cette nuit là… mais ça, je ne le savais pas… je…  
Madame Pomfresh, sous le choc, n'arrivait pas à achever ses phrases.

- Je n'ais pas besoin de votre pitié, ni de celle de personne d'ailleurs, gardez le pour vous et tout ira bien.  
Et elle sorti de l'infirmerie en marchant péniblement.

-------------

à 6H, le même sursaut que la veille…

Mais qui vient me réveiller à cette heure ci ! pensa Sévérus, je les ais pourtant prévenu.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? j'ai laissé mes consignes à Erwan !  
- C'est moi professeur, je vous attends, il est 6H  
- Bélisse ?  
- plus que 25 minutes professeur…

alors là ! chapeau Arandal… elle a du cran cette gosse, je savais qu'elle avait la tête dure, mais là… Rogue se sourit à lui-même, elle en valait peut-être la peine après tout !


	6. Cette nuit là

En se dirigeant vers la salle de cours au bras de Rogue, Bélisse tentait de repenser aux évènements de la veille. Qui étaient ces filles ? Dans la panique, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'observer les détails de leurs Robes, mais elles appartenaient à la Maison des Serpentards. Ces gourdes n'avaient pas pris la peine de changer d'uniforme. Oui, c'est ça... en y repensant, l'une d'elles avait un petit blason épinglé sur la poitrine (il représentait les armures de sa famille). Mais comment Bélisse avait-elle fait pour passer à côté.  
« Angie Stevenson, tu vas me le payer ma vieille. Ah tu veux Erwan... et ben ça, c'est ce que l'on verra ».

Erwan, justement, attendait ses camarades devant la porte de la salle. Il fut stupéfait de voir arriver le professeur et encore plus Bélisse.

-Tu es déjà sortie de l'infirmerie ? Mais comment ? je croyais que..  
-comme tu voix. Merci pour hier.

Le jeune homme rougi légèrement  
-Alors qui t'as fait ça ?  
-Je n'en sais strictement rien ! Mentit-elle  
-Désolé d'interrompre ces retrouvailles si poignantes, interrompit Rogue sur un ton de dégoût, mais je vous signale que vous n'êtes pas seuls.

Le reste de la journée fut en tout point identique aux évènements de la veille, si ce n'est à un détail près. Alors qu'elle se déplaçait de table en table pour aider les septièmes années dans l'élaboration de leur potion, elle en profita pour faire une petite mise au point.  
« Tu vois Angie, tu ne devrais pas rester trop près de ton chaudron lorsqu'il se met à bouillir, tu risquerait de recevoir une éclaboussure d'élixir de Rougead. Dit elle à voix très haute. Puis, en se baissant un peu plus vers les oreilles de l'élève, et imagine quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir sur ton joli petit minois... Erwan ne sortirait jamais avec une fille défigurée »  
mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Arandal, tu me menaces ? Rétorqua la jeune fille sur un ton mêlant colère et peur.

Bélisse se durcit alors :  
encore un coup comme celui là et je te promets que je fais de ta vie ici un enfer ma grande, tu ne pourra plus jamais manger la cuisine des elfes sans te demander si je ne suis pas passé avant pour y verser je ne sais trop quelle potion... et ça, je t'assure que ça n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres, d'autant plus que dans ma position, j'ai accès à toute la réserve du prof.

Un soucis Bélisse ? Les interrompit le professeur.

Non non, Monsieur, c'est juste que Angie me demandais si je ne pouvais lui apprendre à faire un filtre contre l'acné.

Alors que toute la classe explosa de rire, Bélisse était satisfaite, désormais Angie, bien que folle de rage n'osait même plus la regarder dans les yeux et restait fixée sur son chaudron, le teint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Rogue avait tout entendu de la conversation des deux jeunes filles malgré le brouhaha environnant et décidément, il aimait particulièrement son humour !

Le soir, même attente que la veille, mais cette fois, elle avait laissé un mot à Erwan afin qu'il lui fasse un signe de reconnaissance avant d'entrer.

Elle entendit un léger frappement à la porte puis...

« berthie crochue »  
c'était lui. Enfin ! Elle lui ouvrit donc la porte et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il était chargé de livres.  
-Voilà, dit-il dans sur soupir de soulagement en les laissant tomber sur le lit.

Puis vient le temps des regards embarrassés.

-Que s'est-il passé Bélisse, pourquoi s'en est-on pris à toi ?  
-C'est rien, t'inquiète, j'ai déjà réglé le problème.

à ces mots le jeune homme sembla s'ennerver.

-J'en ais marre Bélisse, je ne te comprends pas, d'abord, tu me dis que tu n'as rien vu, que tu ne sais pas qui t'as agressé et puis quand on veut t'aider, toi tu te risque à tout régler toute seule, et si ça avait été pire cette fois ?

Elle le regarda alors de manière un peu hautaine.

-Et cette histoire avec Rogue, non, vraiment bélisse, je ...  
-Mais si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à partir, j'te retient pas,  
-Mais Mer... Bélisse, tu vois pas que je tiens à toi plus qu'à personne d'autre ici et que je veux juste t'aider. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui caresser la joue.

À ces mot la jeune femme senti des larmes lui monter au yeux...

-Laisse moi t'aider, dis moi ce qui s'est passé pour que tu en veux autant à Rogue ? Dis le moi Bélisse...

-Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dure, laisse moi tranquille, c'est mon problème, et plus elle parlait, plus ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-Si c'est mon problème, je ne pourrais pas être heureux tant que tu seras dans cet état. dis moi, qu'est-ce que Rogue t'as fait ?

Excédée par fatigue et le déroulement de ses trois premières journées à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. Alors tout s'enchaîna très rapidement, la colère, les larmes, et enfin...

-Ah tu veux savoir... et ben je vais te dire moi, je vais te dire qu'une nuit lorsque j'avais 11 ans où nous étions à la maison, tous endormis, des mangemorts ont débarqués avec pertes et fracas. Ils nous ont emmenés, tous les quatre, mes parents, mon frère et moi, dans un endroit sombre et humide, probablement une grotte et ils nous ont séparé. Mes parents d'un côté, mon frère et moi de l'autre. Pablo n'avait que six ans à l'époque, il pleurait et appelait ma mère, mais personne ne répondait. Nous étions cagoulés et ligotés, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Environ une heure plus tard, nous avons entendu mon père hurler, puis ma mère. J'étais paniquée, j'essayais de raisonner Pablo pour qu'il arrête de pleurer, mais impossible, les liens lui faisaient trop mal. C'est alors que deux personnes que nous ne pouvions voir sont entrées dans notre cellule. Je me souviens que j'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer sous le masque de fortune qu'ils nous avaient confectionné. Alors, une femme m'a demandé quel était le secret de notre famille, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer, mais sa voix se durcissait et elle semblait perdre rapidement patience. Nous entendions toujours mes parents crier et ce de plus en plus fort, leurs voix me déchiraient. L'homme et la femme qui étaient avec nous n'arrêtaient pas de nous demander « quel est votre secret », « quel est le secret de la famille Bellecours » ?

Erwan se demanda alors pourquoi ce nom de Bellecours, mais pour une fois que Bélisse se confiait à lui, et vu le contenu de son récit, il ne voulait pas l'interrompre.

- « Je n'en sais rien », « je n'en sais rien » je leur criais cette phrase de plus en plus fort, mais rien n'y faisait. Lorsqu'une autre personne entra pour leur demander où ils en étaient, la femme qui nous interrogeait l'interrogea alors ce qu'il faisait là et qui menait l'interrogatoire de mes parents (ces derniers ne criaient plus). Je n'entendis qu'un nom ce soir là, celui de Severus Rogue. Le reste de leur conversation était trop basse pour que je puisse comprendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, les même questions recommencèrent, mais la femme qui nous interrogeait semblait sortir de ses gonds, et là elle me fit subir le sortilège de...

l'émotion était trop forte, Bélisse ne pouvait continuer... Erwan ne dit rien, il la pris dans ses bras et la sera fort. Un flot de larmes ininterrompu coulait le long des joues de Bélisse. Il n'avait pas tout compris, si ce n'est qu'à onze ans, une enfant sortie de son lit, séparée de ses parents avec une violence inqualifiable et ce par les sbires du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps... la pauvre ! Mais que lui était il encore arrivé cette nuit là. Il attendit près de trente minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre son récit.

- Nous ne serions plus de ce monde, Pablo et moi si des aurores n'avaient pas débarqué pour nous sortir de là. Mais il était trop tard, j'étais marquée à vie et mes parents avaient été tués par le sortilège d'endoloris. Rogue les avait torturé toute la nuit à mort. Il a détruit ma vie ce... Erwan sentait qu'elle en tremblait de rage.

elle s'arrêta quelques instants avant de se redresser un peu et de voir le visage à la fois horrifié et perplexe du tout jeune préfet.

- Oui, tu ne le sais pas, mais avant d'arriver à Poudlard, j'étais inscrite à beauxBatons, je m'appelais Alexandra Bellecours et je vivais en France. Mais après les évènements de cette nuit là, le Ministère de la Magie a décidé de nous placer chez une famille de sorciers anglais pour notre sécurité. Voilà pourquoi je suis arrivée avec deux semaines de retard lors de la première année et que tu n'as pas vu comment j'avais été placée à Serpentard (c'est Dumbledor qui m'a fait passé la cérémonie du Choixpeau dans son bureau devant les autres professeurs dont la plupart sont au courant de cette histoire). Avec Pablo, on a survécu, on a tout fait pour oublier.

-Ma pauvre, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous

« Ma pauvre, ma pauvre, mais quelle réflexion c'est ça ! Ma Pauvre... et ça n'a pas du être facile... non mais il n'avait rien d'autre à dire ! » Bélisse haïssait par dessus tout qu'on la plaigne. Malgré tout, elle continua son récit.

- Alors qu'on refaisait surface tous les deux, j'ai appris que Rogue allait être notre professeur... Non mais comment cela était-il possible enfin, Dumbledor savait très bien ce qui s'était passé. Il connaissait toute l'histoire. Alors comment pouvait-il le faire entrer ici par la grande porte et lui donner un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard. Rogue est un traite, un mangemorts et ce n'est certainement pas la mort de son maître qui l'a fait pencher vers de meilleurs sentiments. L'année dernière, je suis restée comme pétrifiée, ne sachant que faire, un simple regard de lui me terrorisait... durant tout l'été, avec Pablo, nous avons tenté surmonter notre peur et avons juré de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à nos parents.

- C'est déjà pas mal, tu l'as rendu aveugle, tu ne peux quand même pas utiliser un sortilège impardonnable sur lui quand même !

- Non, mais je peux ruiner sa vie, faire en sorte qu'il perde tout ce à quoi il tienne dans ce monde.

Erwan n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme dans un tel état de colère. Ses yeux, si bleus en temps normal, lançait un regard noir et laissaient presque paraître le feu intérieur qui la consumait. Mais pouvait-il réellement le lui reprocher après ce qu'elle avait subi ? Comment aurait-il réagit si la situation était inversée ? Si Rogue avait tué ses parents à lui ?

Bélisse se tourna alors vers lui avant d'ajouter...

- Mais avant, je dois me maîtrise et gagner sa confiance.

- A quoi ça te serviras ?

- S'il a torturé mes parents, c'est pour en obtenir des informations de leur part, et qui plus est, des informations chères au seigneur des ténèbres. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le « secrêt de notre famille », mais lui, il doit le savoir maintenant.

- Tu en es sure ? Et à quoi ça te servira de toute manière

elle n'en revenait pas qu'il lui pose des questions pareilles... décidément, personne ne la comprenait, même pas lui. Il n'éprouvait que de la pitié à son égard, mais après tout, il était là et il la serrait toujours aussi fort dans ses bras. Elle ne se souvenait même plus depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de sécurité.

- J'en sais rien moi, à me rapprocher de mes ancêtres, savoir d'où je viens... et puis ce secret doit avoir une certaine valeur pour que Voldemort lui-même s'y intéresse.

- Chut Bélisse ! tu ne dois pas prononcer son nom enfin.

- Et alors, que veux-tu que ça fasse ! Pourquoi ne prononcerait-on pas le nom d'un sorcier si puissant qu'il a été vaincu par un simple nourrisson ! Non, sérieusement, je dois gagner la confiance de Rogue et arriver à savoir de quoi il est au courant exactement. J'ai bien commencé à regarder dans ses appartements, mais tant qu'il est là... il a beau ne rien voir, il sait en permanence où je suis. C'est comme s'il avait un sixième sens !

Elle marqua une courte pose, leva les yeux sur lui et sur enchérit...

- Tu me proposais ton aide tout à l'heure ?

heu... oui... bien sure Bélisse. Comment pouvait-il résister à ce visage d'ange, ces yeux encore gonflés de larmes et cette chevelure de nymphe ? Comment ?

À ce moment, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte et prononcer le mot de passe.

- Entre, lança Bélisse

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

Pablo, j'ai une grande nouvelle, on est plus seuls, Erwan va nous aider.


	7. Véritacérum

Elle le fixait encore et encore... « Sévérus Rogue », le bourreau de ses parents, celui qu'elle avait juré d'anéantir et qui était là, aujourd'hui, en train de boire la potion qu'elle lui avait concocté.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle « prenait soin de lui ». Son état ne semblait pourtant pas s'améliorer : des boursouflures rouges apparaissaient le long de son bandeau.

Aucune amélioration non plus au niveau relationnel, aucun merci, aucun s'il vous plait... rien que le strict minimum. Le jeune professeur restait impassible aux manœuvres de la jeune femme pour retrouver sa confiance. Peut-être ressentait-il le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Cependant, il semblait de plus en plus à l'aise face à l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Bélisse ne l'entendait plus se cogner dans les meubles et elle n'avait plus besoin de lui donner le bras dans les couloirs. Il arrivait à compter ses pas et à se diriger en longeant les murs. Elle devait cependant l'accompagner en permanence pour éviter les obstacles imprévus.

Statut quo également dans leurs recherches. Erwan et Pablo avaient beau fouiller la chambre du Professeur lorsque celui-ci était à l'infirmerie avec Bélisse, il n'avaient trouvé aucun indice, rien ! Il était évident qu'il n'écrivait pas un journal sur les atrocités commises au service de Voldemort, mais tout de même... ils se rendirent vite compte que leur tâche allait être plus ardue que prévue. Erwan s'impliquait pourtant corps et âme dans cette vengeance qui n'était pas la sienne. Il ne pouvait laisser un homme ayant détruit la vie de celle qu'il aimait s'en tirer ainsi. Oublier le récit de la jeune femme lui était impossible et les mêmes conclusions qu'elle s'imposaient à lui : comment Dumbledor avait-il pu laisser un tel individu entrer à Poudlard ?

En cours, les esprits s'étaient apaisés et Bélisse prenait un malin plaisir à caresser la main d'Erwan en passant ou à lui faire des clins d'œil lorsqu'Angie regardait dans leur direction. Le jeune homme, généralement touché par ces petites attentions, lui renvoyait des regards cajoleurs.

Le jeune professeur, quant-à lui, était de plus en plus impressionné par son assistante et s'habituait étrangement à sa présence. De ne plus voir son visage et son uniforme d'étudiante, il avait tendance à en oublier son âge. Elle semblait si érudite et si mature. Pourtant, lui aussi avait un objectif qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre : savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi elle s'était comportée ainsi. Sévérus avait beau être particulièrement doué dans l'art de préparer les potions, il n'en était pas de même au niveau relationnel. Alors qu'il voulait essayer de discuter avec Bélisse, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle, ne sortaient de sa bouche que des ordres ou des sarcasmes. Et vu qu'elle n'était pas plus loquasse que lui, tout n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Cependant, un événement allait bouleverser l'ordre établi.

- Il est temps d'enlever votre bandeau professeur et de laisser vos yeux à l'air libre. Mais suivez bien mes recommandations, n'ouvrez vos yeux que quelques minutes par jour, avec une lumière très diffuse. N'allez pas trop vite ou bien les lésions pourrait être irréversibles.  
- Compris Madame Pomfresh

-Et vous Bélisse surveillez le bien... qu'il ne fasse pas d'imprudence  
-Oh, je le surveille comme une graine de fumerole, expression correspondant à « comme le lait sur le feu » dans le monde des moldus, Madame Pomefresh !

le soir, dans la chambre de Bélisse :

-Il faut faire vite, trouver une solution, s'il retrouve la vue avant qu'on ait pu découvrir quoi que ce soit, tout sera perdu.  
-Je sais Pablo, je sais ! Il faut réfléchir.  
Ce qui énervait le plus la jeune femme en dehors de la frustration de n'avoir aucune information sur le « secret » de sa famille, c'était la vengeance... Elle s'était juré de retirer à Rogue tout ce qui lui était cher... hors, il ne semblait déjà ne tenir à rien : aucune famille, aucune correspondance à l'extérieur de Poudlard, rien ! Même sa place d'enseignant ne lui apportait aucune jouissance. Comment pourrait-elle se venger alors ?

-Il faut l'écarter plus longtemps de ses appartements... suggéra Erwan.  
-Mais non, ça sert à rien, on a déjà tout fouillé de fond en comble et rien, aucun indice...

Bélisse paraissait songeuse...

-Non, là, je ne vois pas... il va retrouver la vue et... je sais, s'exclama-t-elle d'un coup. On n'a plus le choix maintenant. Il faut savoir. Il faut...

le regard qu'elle avait, totalement perdu dans le vide effrayait Erwan...

-Alors ? Trépignait Pablo.

-Alors je ne vois qu'une solution : Véritacérum

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Son usage est interdit et en plus sur un prof, mais t'es dingue ou quoi ?

-Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu nous lâche Erwan, mais ce serait plus facile si tu faisais le gai avec pablo...  
-Je ne sais pas Bélisse... ça me paraît bien risqué tout ça...  
-C'est le seul moyen, surenchérit Pablo, je suis partant.

-Ok, alors demain soir sera le grand soir.

-Mais il faut plus de 24 H pour confectionner la Potion. Décidément le préfet de serpentard ne semblait pas étouffé par le courage pensa Bélisse.  
-Rogue en a plusieurs fioles dans se réserve. Demain, ce n'est pas une potion pour ses yeux qu'il aura... mais une bonne dose de véritacérum...

Le lendemain…

-Vous voulez votre potion Professeur.  
-Oui, merci Bélisse. Merci ! Il avait dit merci !

Il ne s'agissait pas de commettre une seule erreur. Ne pas trop doser, mais suffisamment pour qu'il réponde aux questions... en quelques minutes, tout était fait. Rogue avait absorbé le liquide... Bélisse ne pouvait plus reculer. Il fallait qu'elle sache, même si se replonger dans cette histoire lui semblait au dessus de ses forces, il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains...

-Professeur, que pensez-vous de moi ?

Il fallait tout d'abord s'assurer que la potion fonctionnait.

-de vous ? Il semblait avoir du mal à articuler, vous êtes une peste... une punaise ! « c'est bon ça fonctionne, pensa Bélisse », vous...

Mais elle l'interrompit.

-Professeur, lorsque vous travailliez pour Voldemort, qu'est-il arrivé à la famille Bellecours ?

Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps... aller droit au but, mais elle en tremblait de tout son corps.

-Les Bellecours ! J'ai rien pu faire pour eux... rien...  
-Pourquoi les avoir kidnappé et torturé ?  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Voldemort a fait ça ! Je n'en sais rien...

Sévérus semblait comme ivre et complètement abattu, il avait un regard à la limite du pathétique, mais Bélisse ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance.

-Qu'avez vous fait ce soir là ?  
- Quand j'ai appris que Voledmort, la potion faisait apparaître le véritable visage du jeune professeur et visiblement, il ne craignait pas son ancien maître, voulait le secret de la famille Bellecours, j'ai immédiatement prévenu Dumbledor. Il savait que cette famille cachait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Pourtant il se doutait que cela pourrait se révéler très dangereux et forcément augmenter la puissance de Voldemort.

-Vous avez prévenu Dumbledor ? Bélisse ne comprenait plus rien.  
-Oui, il m'a alors demandé de tout faire pour découvrir le secret de cette famille avant les mangemorts. Je me suis immédiatement rendu sur les lieux. J'ai alors dit à Igor Karkarof que le seigneur voulait que je prenne la relève pour questionner les parents. Ils étaient dans un sale état après plusieurs heures de torture sous l'endoloris, mais visiblement, ils résistaient pour ne pas confier leur secret.

-Qu'avez vous fait alors ? Bélisse semblait stupéfaite par ces révélations et à l'évocation de la torture que ses parents avaient subi, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses larmes.

-Je ne savais pas comment les prévenir que je travaillais pour Dumbledor... je ne pouvais pas les libérer pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de Voldemort... j'ai tenté de le leur faire comprendre. Il fallait agir vite, je savais qu'il était particulièrement impatient et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

-Traître ! cria Bélisse, Vous mentez...

mais, impassible et comme si son discours lui permettait de libérer sa conscience, Sévérus continuait ses explications. Il semblait de plus en plus abattu, comme s'il revivait la scène de cette fameuse nuit.

-Dans une autre pièce, j'entendais une enfant hurler, les Lestranges pratiquaient le même interrogatoire sur les enfants Bellecours... Dumbledor ne savait pas qu'ils avaient également été pris en otage. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs jusqu'à ce que j'entendes les cris de la fille.

-A ces mots, Bélisse fondit en larmes.

-c'est alors que Voldemort a transplané, il m'a demandé ce que je faisait là, j'ai répondu que je venais de reprendre en main l'interrogatoire car Karkarof n'était pas assez efficace. Il s'est alors impatienté et m'a répondu que les parents étaient trop puissants pour leur faire cracher le morceau. Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soir, il a alors lancé le sortilège d'Avada Kadavera.

-Bélisse écoutait, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses parents avaient tenu bon, ils avaient résisté à la torture, mais pourquoi, ce secret était-ils à ce point important ? Si Rogue avait entendu ses cris, sa mère devait savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit pour abréger les souffrances de sa propre fille ?

-Et pour les enfants, qu'avez vous fait pour les enfants ? Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer ces mots, à moitiés étouffés par ses sanglots.

-j'ai alors compris que Voldemort leur réservait le même sort lorsqu'il m'a demandé de les lui amener. J'ai alors transplané non pas vers les enfants, mais vers Maugrey fol-oeil afin de le prévenir. Puis suis retourné vers le maître en lui disant que des aurors venaient d'attaquer les Lestranges et nous nous sommes enfui. J'ai...

Mais son récit fut interrompu par un léger frappement à la porte... quelqu'un arrivait. Ne sachant plus que faire, Bélisse n'eut pas le temps de pratiquer le sortilège d'amnésie sur Rogue comme elle l'avait initialement prévu et sorti de la pièce.

Dumbledor était là...

- Suivez moi  
- Il savait. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux deux, mais il le savait !

- Alors Bélisse, vous êtes arrivée à vos fins n'est-ce pas ?  
- Comment savez vous ?  
Votre ami Erwan tient particulièrement à son statut dans l'équipe de quidditch ! Je sais, ça n'était pas très « sport » de ma part, mais reconnaissez que vous non plus vous ne jouez pas franc jeu.

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Sans protestation, cela ne servirait à rien. Décidément, Erwan n'était qu'un lâche.

-Vous comprenez bien que vous avez dépassé les bornes. C'est définitif, vous êtes exclue de Poudlard cette année. Si vous continuez à faire vos preuves, peut-être accepterons nous de vous laisser retenter votre chance l'année prochain. Mais attention, plus aucun écart !

-Oui, Monsieur, j'ai bien compris.

Puis il la regarda un instant. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?  
Saisissant sa chance, Bélisse se lança...

-Monsieur, le professeur Rogue travaillait réellement pour vous ? C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tué mes parents ? Est-ce que...

-Bélisse, si vous voulez que je vous réponde, l'interrompit Dumbledor, il faut m'en laisser le temps ! Et oui, tout ce qu'il vous à dit est vrai. Ce que je vais révéler maintenant va vous faire un choc, mais je pense que vous êtes prête... Le Directeur Marqua un temps de pose avant de reprendre. Vos parents étaient des disciples de Voldemort !

-VOUS MENTEZ !

-Helas, j'aimerais. Et c'est justement comme ça que Voldemort a entendu parler de votre secret de famille et qu'il a torturé vos parents pour qu'ils le lui confient. Mais ce secret était si important pour la lignée Bellecours que même pour leur maître, vos parents n'ont pas pu le révéler.  
-Mais c'est quoi enfin ce secret ?  
-Assez d'émotions pour ce soir jeune fille, mais je voudrais vous dire une dernière chose avant de vous laisser regagner vos appartements... Sévérus Rogue vous a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne ce soir là, et croyez moi, vos cris le hantent encore !


	8. Révélations

En arrivant devant sa chambre, Bélisse, complètement déboussolée, croisa l'infirmière de l'école.  
-J'ai aidé le professeur à se mettre au lit. Avec la dose que vous lui avez donné, il avait du mal à bouger ! Pauvre homme.

En temps habituel, la petite peste aurait certainement protesté à l'audition d'un tel qualificatif pour Rogue, mais là, elle resta sans voix et baissa la tête. L'infirmière continua sur sa lancée et lorsqu'elle fut un peut plus loin la serpentard l'entendit vaguement pestiférer : « une mauvaise graine celle là ! ».

Elle entra alors dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit calmement, sans pour autant arriver à rassembler ses pensées. Celui qu'elle haïssait depuis maintenant sept ans était en réalité son sauveur ! Comment pouvait-elle assimiler une révélation pareille ! Et ses parents, des mangemorts ?

Pour être totalement honnête, elle l'avait toujours su au fond d'elle. Toutes ces sorties le soir, les vêtements parfois tâchés de sang que sa mère tentait de lui cacher... Ces souvenirs lui revenaient tel un boomerang. Tout s'éclaircissait à l'exception de ce qu'elle ressentait envers son professeur. Elle rougit alors de honte en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris le temps de vérifier ses informations avant de lui...  
Mais elle n'arrivait encore pas à éprouver de la gratitude à son égard. C'était trop tôt.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Bélisse s'endormit peu à peu. Ses rêves se transformèrent bientôt en cauchemars. Les évènements de la journée avait fait remonter tous ses mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Elle revivait la scène qui l'avait traumatisée, entendait les cris de ses parents ainsi que de son frère. Elle se débattait, criait même... aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit la réveille :

- Arandal ? Tout va bien ?

Bélisse sursauta en s'asseyant toute droite sur son lit, trempée de sueur. Elle avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux avec la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Le professeur Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa baguette pointée dans sa direction et à demi nu ! Il n'avait eu le temps que d'enfiler un pantalon noir.

- Professeur ? Mais qu'est-ce vous faites là ?  
- J'ai entendu vos cris et j'ai cru que vous vous faisiez de nouveaux agresser ! Maugréa-t-il en abaissant sa baguette.  
- Heu non... je devais, enfin... je...

Un long silence s'installa et c'est Bélisse qui fit le premier pas.

-Pourquoi venir à mon secours après ce que je vous ais fais hier soir ?

Rogue referma la porte derrière lui, plus ou moins en tâtonnant car il ne voyait pas grand chose encore, et avança vers la jeune femme.

-Parce que j'aimerais comprendre Bélisse ! Dit-il avec douceur. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi je vous inspire tant de haine et maintenant, je me demande également pourquoi l'histoire de la famille Bellecours a justifié de me faire boire le véritacérum ?

Une vague de chaleur provoquée par l'embarra qu'elle ressentait la submergea. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il lui parlait calmement et était prêt à la défendre alors qu'il ne voyait strictement rien. Il était temps pour elle de lui dire la vérité. Mais comment ? Ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats, elle décida d'employer une autre méthode.

Approchez vous professeur et asseyez vous sur le bord du lit. Un peu surpris, mais encore sous l'effet de résidus de Véritacérum, Rogue s'exécuta. Elle se tourna alors dos à lui et, comme il ne pouvait rien voir, ôta son pull ainsi que son T-shirt pour ne garder plus que son soutien-gorge. Rogue voulu se relever, choqué par son acte mais la jeune femme le retint en lui prenant la main. Sans dire un mot, elle le dirigea sur sa colonne vertébrale et le laissa continuer.

Sa peau était si fine et si douce que Sévérus se laissa littéralement envoûter. Il commença alors à parcourir son dos à la recherche d'un indice, lentement et le plus délicatement qu'il pu. Cet effleurement donna des frissons à Bélisse des pieds à la racine de ses cheveux. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait ses cicatrices à une personne n'appartenant pas au corps médical et elle en était complètement troublée.

- C'est pas vrai ! Prononça faiblement Sévérus.

Il découvrait un corps meurtri, où des dômes formés par la peau reconstituée après une brûlure laissaient apparaître trois mots : fille de traîtres !

- Mais qui vous a fait ça ?

Elle pris alors une profonde inspiration afin de se redonner du courage :

- Mon véritable nom, professeur, est Alexandra Bellecours, et...

Elle voulu continuer mais il l'en empêcha en expirant un léger « Chuuuuut ». Il avait compris. Elle sentit alors son bras droit qui lui parcourait le dos se glisser autour de son coup et la tirer jusqu'à lui. Se fut ensuite autour de son bras gauche de ramper le long de son ventre et d'assurer enfin une étreinte parfaite. Elle sentait le torse de Sévérus se presser contre elle. La chaire contre la chaire. Peu à peu, la chaleur du jeune l'homme l'envahit totalement. Il ne la plaignait pas, il ne la regardait pas avec pitié et ne lui disait aucune banalité. Il était là, simplement, et la rassurait par son étreinte. Bélisse laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue qu'il essuya avec son pouce comme pour confirmer sa présence. Elle était si bien ! pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu rompre cette étreinte. Le souffle régulier de Sévérus sur sa nuque l'apaisait progressivement.

Qui aurait dit ne serais-ce que quelques heures auparavant qu'elle pourrait ressentir une telle sérénité dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il la comprenait, lui aussi était hanté par le souvenir de cette nuit là !

Sévérus se laissait imprégner par la volupté du parfum de Bélisse. Lui non plus n'aurait rompu l'étreinte pour rien au monde. En y repensant, dès le premier jour où il l'avait vu pénétrer dans sa classe il avait compris... non pas son histoire ainsi que sa véritable identité, mais il avait compris qui elle serait pour lui. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait donné une seconde chance, voilà pourquoi il s'acharnait à vouloir savoir l'origine de la haine qu'il lui inspirait.

Il l'aimait.

Il l'avait aimé depuis le premier jour, la première seconde ! Et lorsque l'on aime, on pardonne tout, même les actes les plus insensés. Plus Sévérus pensait à elle, plus il resserrait son étreinte.

La jeune femme était troublée par les battements de cœur de plus en plus rapides de son professeur. Son corps se relâchait peu à peu. Elle était comme de la guimauve entre ses droits virils...

Dans la pièce, seuls leurs deux souffles rompaient le silence. Voilà maintenant une heure que leur étreinte n'avait pas faibli. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la lâcher, JAMAIS. Il lui déposa alors un léger baisé sur les cheveux ce qui la fit frémir et...

Toc toc toc... "Berthie Crochu ».

Avec l'effet d'un seau de glace qu'elle aurait pris de plein fouet, Bélisse se leva d'un bond. C'était Pablo, probablement accompagné d'Erwan qui venaient aux nouvelles. Elle regarda désespérément dans tous les coins de la pièce, paniquée, avant de se tourner vers Sévérus.

-Professeur, Il ne faut pas que l'on vous voit ici dans cette tenue...

Toc toc toc... Berthie Crochu, insistait la voix derrière la porte. Bélisse t'es là ?

-Heu oui, une seconde, je m'habille...  
-Pas la peine, surenchérit Erwan d'un ton coquin.

Jusque là impassible, le jeune professeur fit une grimace, mais Bélisse ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, elle avait déjà enfilé son pull et lui pris la main pour le conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Sévérus l'entendit ouvrir à ses deux complices. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir et profiter de la conversation. Vu dans l'état émotionnel où il se trouvait, il lui était incapable d'agir autrement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, elle fut même prise de vertiges car tous ses repères semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, elle put enfin se ressaisir :

-Le quidditch est un sport merveilleux n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix n'était pas sarcastique, mais agressive.

Erwan, particulièrement honteux avait baissé la tête ne sachant que répondre. Mais Pablo ne leur laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin.

-Oui bon, on s'est fait surprendre par le Dirlo. Alors qu'est-ce que Rogue t'as dit ?

L'évocation de son nom fit bredouiller Bélisse.

-Je.. enfin il... impossible d'aligner deux mots. Il n'est pas le responsable.

Dans la Salle de bain Sévérus esquissa un sourire.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle leur compta la soirée de A à Z. Pablo semblait déconfit. Il l'interrompait de temps à autre avec un NON ! Ou C'est impossible ou encore il mentait ! Mais la validation de ces propos par Dumbledor coupa cours aux tergiversations de l'adolescent. Bélisse omis volontairement de lui révéler la vérité sur la face cachée de leurs parents, il ne pourrait comprendre.

Erwan lui, contemplait celle qu'il aimait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose en elle avait changé. Il tenta alors un rapprochement faisant mine de vouloir la consoler, mais elle s'écarta d'un air agacé.

-Lâche moi Erwan, j'ai pas besoin de ça ce soir.

« oui, lâche là crétin » pensa Sévérus, toujours enfermé dans la salle de bain !

-Bélisse, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir résisté. Dumbledor m'a pris par surprise, mais tu peux compter sur moi désormais, je te le promets.

« non, c'est sur moi qu'elle peut compter ». Le professeur n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sortir de sa planque pour lui en coller une. « reprends toi Sévérus, reprends toi voyons ! Tu es son professeur, tu ne peux pas... » mais en réalité, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas louables. Elle était majeur et finalement, ils n'avaient que 8 années d'écart ce qui n'était rien face à la maturité d'Arandal.

-T'as intérêt à veiller sur elle ! Pablo, jusqu'alors ravi de la relation entre sa sœur et le préfet de serpentard semblait beaucoup moins enthousiaste après sa performance de ce soir.

-Au fait soeurette, reprit-il, j'ai une petite soif, j'peux te piquer un peu d'eau dans la salle de bain... Il prononçait ces mot tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce.

Bélisse, prise de panique l'en empêcha...

-Bon écoutez, je suis complètement vannée. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. On en reparlera demain ok.  
-Oui, ok, on y va, mais deux seconde, j'veux juste boire...  
-Non, ma salle de bain est encombrée de trucs de filles, j'veux pas que t'y ailles. Compris.  
-Bon ok, on y va, t'énerve pas soeurette

Il connaissait sa sœur et comprit vite qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

Avant de partir Erwan tenta une approche désespérée déposant un baisé sur les lèvre de Bélisse. Cette dernière se laissa faire, sans le lui rendre pour autant. La porte refermée, elle s'appuya contre pour se reprendre, elle en avait pratiquement oublié son otage avant d'entendre la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Face à face, ils s'observaient sans dire un mot. Et même si rogue ne distinguait qu'une silhouette floue, cela lui suffisait. Bélisse elle, ne comprenait plus rien comment devait-elle se comporter ? Elle n'avait jamais ressentit que de la haine envers lui et ce pour une mauvaise raison. Que lui fallait-il donc éprouver désormais ? Son cœur et ses sens dans le même état qu'une boussole à proximité d'un aimant ne lui donnaient pas de réponse.

Sévérus s'avança alors vers elle, lentement, jusqu'à lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Demain, six heure Arandal.

Elle ne répondit rien. Ses mots avaient tout juste couvert le bruit des battements de son cœur. Puis il s'écarta en l'effleurant de la main et rejoignit sa chambre, la laissant seule, pantoise. La jeune femme apprécia réellement ce moment de solitude. Il avait compris, sans qu'elle ne dise un mot, qu'elle avait besoin de tranquillité pour réfléchir. 

Mais alors que Sévérus regagnait ses appartement, il ne vit pas qu'une ombre l'observait. Une ombre qui avait suivi Bélisse depuis bien des années déjà.


	9. Bal improvisé

Au cours des journées suivantes, ni Bélisse ni Sévérus ne revinrent sur leur étreinte. Cependant leurs relations avait nettement évoluées. Les élèves pouvaient désormais entendre des "S'il vous plait Arandal" des "oui Professeur", "Tout de suite professeur", ce qui les perturbait fortement. En effet, leur mauvaise humeur respective ainsi que leurs "prises de bec" étaient passées dans les mœurs. Erwan suivait cette évolution d'un œil très attentif et Bélisse le savait.

Elle avait été tellement déçue par son comportement qu'il lui était difficile de le regarder en face. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un homme sur qui elle puisse compter, quelqu'un qui la comprendrait et qui la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Néanmoins, il était confortable de continuer à sortir avec lui, elle ne voulait le perdre en tant qu'ami et adorait toujours faire bisquer Angie.

Pour ce qui concerne le professeur Rogue, sa vue s'améliorait de jour en jour, mais il n'en parlait pas. Avouer qu'il revoyait, c'était perdre son assistante. Elle était avec lui à chaque heure du jour, uniquement parce que le Directeur l'y avait obligé. S'il y recouvrait la vue, elle partirait. Il conservait donc un voile léger sur les yeux afin de les protéger de la lumière sans lui boucher totalement la vue. Ainsi, il pouvait l'observer en permanence, la regarder déambuler dans les allées surveillant les élèves, rire dans les couloirs avec Erwan ou vivre, tout simplement. Cela le rendait profondément heureux. Il avait toutefois du mal à supporter les baisers qu'elle réservait à ce sportif de pacotille. A de tels moments, il aurait tout donner pour n'avoir que 17 ans et être de nouveau étudiant à Poudlard. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir éprouver de tels sentiments. Sa scolarité avait été un désastre social ! mais à cet instant, il était prêt à tout revivre pour elle. 

Pour elle, il aurait fait n'importe quoi, donner n'importe quoi. Comment ces sentiments étaient apparus dans son cœur desséché ? personne ne le saura jamais, mais ils étaient là, plus puissants que tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver auparavant.

Un mois de plus était passé et les vacances scolaires arrivaient. L'excitation était palpable chez les élèves en âge d'assister au bal de Noël.

-Bélisse, je voulais te demander… Erwan bredouillait et n'osait pas la regarder en face, mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'encourager. Toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, elle poussa un petit soupir.  
-Je… enfin tu…  
-Je quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin, posant sa plume d'un air relativement agacé. Certes, elle ne pourrait pas passer ses examens cette année, mais elle en profitait pour prendre de l'avance.  
-Tu viendrais au bal avec moi ?

Le regard de Bélisse se radoucit alors, mais Erwan compris vite que ça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

-Erwan… tu sais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, Dumbledor TOLERE ma présence ici, mais il m'a bien précisé qu'en dehors de mon travail d'assistante pour le Professeur Rogue je ne pouvais pas… enfin, je n'ais pas le droit de me présenter au bal. Désolée.

Profondément déçus, mais tout de même assez fière, Erwan fit comme si de rien n'était… et repris sa lecture.

-Mais tu sais, je suis sûre que beaucoup de filles rêvent d'y aller avec le préfet de Serpentard. Tu as un certain succès. Je comprendrais tout à fais si tu y allais avec une autre. Enfin n'importe qui sauf Angie ! Regarde Luminda par exemple, elle te dévore des yeux et je suis sure qu'elle n'a pas encore de cavalier... fonce !  
-C'est vrai, ça ne te dérange pas ? tu es sûre ? ce ne sera qu'en pure amitié…

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, mais alors pas du tout ! déjà profondément déçue de ne pas aller au bal, le savoir en plus accompagné d'une autre personne… En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, ça n'était pas cela qui la gênait. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais c'était son amour propre à elle qui en prenait un coup. Bélisse se leva alors d'un bond et quitta la bibliothèque sur le champ. 

-Bélisse, ouvre, aller, s'il te plait… Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Pablo était devant la porte de sa chambre, mais rien à faire.  
-Aller quoi, tu sais bien comme il est des fois… enfin il ne pense qu'à lui, ça n'est pas nouveau ça !

La porte s'ouvrit alors, mais ça n'était celle qu'il attendait !

-Arandal ça commence à suffire, cela fait une heure que je vous entends geindre derrière cette porte, vous n'avez pas compris que votre sœur ne veut pas vous ouvrir.  
-Désolé Monsieur, mais je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état…

« Moi non plus ! pensa Sévérus. »

-Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé enfin ?  
-C'est ce crétin d'Erwan, il voulait aller au bal avec elle, mais comme elle ne pouvait pas, il a proposé à une autre…  
-Ha ! une querelle d'amoureux, y'a rien de plus infantile. Elle s'en remettra… et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Mais il n'en revenait pas. Si Bélisse était avec lui, jamais il ne pourrait aller au bal avec une autre, ça ne ce concevait pas une erreur pareille ! Ce petit incident replongea Sévérus dans ses souvenirs… Il n'était jamais allé à aucun bal. N'ayant pas su comment inviter une fille, il n'aurait pas pu faire face à la bande de Potter, Black et les autres… Tous les soirs de fêtes à Poudlard, il les avait passé dans sa chambre, à ruminer ou à réviser ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

Le grand jour était arrivé. Les filles gloussaient toutes en déambulant dans les couloirs, ce qui écœurait Bélisse.

-Arandal, vous ne faites rien ce soir n'est-ce pas ?  
-Heu non Monsieur ! lui répondit-elle, étonnée.  
-J'ai besoin de vous, nous avons pris beaucoup de retard pour corriger les devoirs récupérés la dernière semaine avant les vacances. Profitons du calme de ce soir pour avancer…  
-Comme vous voudrez. Sa réponse ressemblait plus à un soupir qu'à des mots articulés.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir été plantée le soir du bal, il faudrait le passer à corriger des niaiseries avec lui… 

-Huit heure ? ça vous ira ?  
-heu oui. Dit-elle, résignée.

Bélisse mangeait, seule, perdue dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle attendit le fameux mot de passe, mais rien si ce n'est des bruit de pas s'enfuyant dans les cachots. Intriguée, elle saisit sa baguette, ouvrit la porte doucement, tout doucement et… rien ! personne… alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer, ses yeux se portèrent sur un petit paquet posé à même le sol. Elle le pris et retourna s'asseoir à table. Un petit carillon sonna… huit heure déjà ! bon, on verra cela demain…  
Sans se préparer spécialement, elle se rendit dans les appartements de Rogue.

-Entrez Arandal.

Le professeur l'attendait, assis à son bureau et perdu derrière une pile de copies.  
-Asseyez-vous et au boulot.

Mais elle resta planté au beau milieu de la pièce…  
-Alors Arandal. Vous attendez un hiboux ou quoi ?  
-Mais, professeur, vous lisez vos copies ?

Rogue leva la tête…  
-Oui, mais j'ai encore du mal, il va falloir que vous m'assistiez au moins pour ce soir.  
-Mais c'est fantastique. Je suis vraiment soulagée.

Sévérus ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il lui lança alors un sourire de remerciement puis ajouta…

-Vous savez, lorsque je reverrais correctement, vous serez "libre" de retourner à vos cours. Mais j'ai eu vent de la sanction de Dumbledor vous empêchant de vous présenter aux examens de fin d'année. Que pensez vous faire ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, je n'y ais pas encore réfléchi.  
-Alors voici une proposition que vous êtes libre de refuser cette fois. J'aurais toujours besoin d'une assistante, cette expérience pourra être valorisée sur parchemin de présentation (le PDP équivalent au CV chez les moldus). Si ça vous intéresse, le poste est à vous.

Bélisse resta sans voix. Il lui pardonnait. Par ces paroles et cette offre, il lui faisait comprendre que l'ardoise était effacée. C'était une véritable chance qu'il lui fallait saisir. Depuis la nuit où il l'avait réconfortée, elle ne cessait de se reprocher ses actes. Donc, sans hésiter un seul instant :

-Oui, j'en serais ravie. Merci Professeur Rogue.

En attendant sa réponse, Sévérus avait sentit son cœur se resserrer. Si elle avait dit non… mais visiblement, elle appréciait l'offre. Il lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire en lui tendant la main pour officialiser le pacte. Bélisse s'avança, glissa ses doigts le long des siens et le regarda droit dans les yeux en ajoutant :  
-Vous ne le regretterez pas. Mettons nous au travail.

-Je n'ais plus envie ! Sévérus avait pris une intonation nonchalante voir un tantinet espiègle.  
-Ha oui, vous n'avez plus envie ! Lui renvoya-t-elle sur le même ton. Mais toutes ces copies alors ?  
-Ce serait dommage de passer un soir de bal à lire des absurdités toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres non ? 

Bélisse resta sans voix, attendant la suite.

-si nous dansions ?  
-mais, professeur, je n'ais pas l'autorisation de me rendre à ce bal, vous le savez…

Sévérus la regarda alors intensément, un petit sourire en coin, Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, saisit sa baguette et…

-Si vous ne pouvez aller au bal, le bal viendra à vous… Et sur ces mots, il prononça une incantation que la jeune femme ne pu entendre, trop étonnée et surprise pour réagir. C'est alors que la pièce se transforma sous ses yeux.

Une centaines de lucioles flottaient dans les airs diffusant ainsi une lumière douce et tamisée. Les meubles se rangèrent d'eux même contre les murs qui, jusqu'alors noirs et austères, venaient de se revêtir de toisons aux couleurs de l'hiver. A une vitesse vertigineuse, des ronces poussèrent le long des meubles, s'enroulant autour des pieds de la table, du lit ainsi que des montants de l'armoire pour laisser éclore une multitude de roses blanches. Bélisse n'en croyait pas ses yeux, jamais elle n'avait vu pareil spectacle. Pourquoi lui offrait-il cet instant de bonheur, elle n'avait rien fait pour le mériter.

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, ils étaient tous les deux dans un univers hors du temps, où rien ni personne ne pourrait interférer. Elle tournait sur elle même, ne voulant rien perdre de ce décor féerique sous les yeux admiratifs du jeune homme de 25 ans. Enfin, elle s'arrêta, regarda son uniforme de serpentard dont le noir avait déteint et dont le vert n'était plus de première jeunesse, pensant qu'elle détonnait dans ce lieu… Sévérus le vit instantanément.

- Mais tout ne serait pas parfait si la princesse ne se sentait pas à son aise… il pointa de nouveau sa baguette en sa direction : vestire adequatès.

Bélisse sentit un voile ainsi qu'une légère brise l'envelopper et tout fut fait en une seconde. Le petit air retombé, elle regarda d'abord ses mains, glissées dans des gants de tulle transparent, ne laissant que ses doigts à l'air libre et remontant jusqu'au dessus du coude. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur une longue robe noire légèrement évasée vers le bas et la resserrant à la taille pour finir dans un bustier brodé de fils noirs également. Cette robe était splendide, elle n'aurait pas mieux choisit elle même.

Et Sévérus lui, n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point le contraste de ses cheveux blond ondulant le long de son corps et le noir de cette robe l'éblouiraient. Ç'en était trop pour ses yeux encore fatigués. Elle était déjà magnifique au naturel alors là. Il resta un moment sans pouvoir parler ni bouger, la regardant fixement.

-Un vrai Délice ! Murmura-t-il.  
-Professeur… répondit-elle un peu gênée.

Sévérus n'en revenait pas de l'avoir dit ça à voix haute, mais peu importait, ce soir, elle était à lui et rien qu'à lui. A voir son large sourire ainsi que le millier d'étincelles brillant dans ses yeux, cette surprise lui convenait tout à fait. Il continua alors sur sa lancée et ouvrit un gros coquillage posé sur son bureau. Délice (pardon Bélisse) put alors entendre une mélodie douce et envoûtante lui donnant presque des crampes à l'estomac par la beauté des mots prononcés.

-C'est une musique modlue. J'espère que vous appréciez ?

CHANSON :  
_C'est le malaise du moment, l'épidémie qui s'étend  
la fête est finie on descend, les pensées qui glacent la raison.  
Paupières baisées visages gris,  
surgissent les fantômes de notre vie...  
_  
Elle ne put répondre à la question, ne sachant plus du tout où et avec qui elle était ! Il n'était pas aussi beau qu'Erwan, certainement beaucoup moins athlétique aussi, mais il dégageait une telle force intérieure ! Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ébranler. Il était comme elle !  
Sévérus mis sa main gauche dans son dos et lui tendit l'autre tout en s'inclinant légèrement mais sans la quitter des yeux.

-M'accorderez vous cette danse princesse.

« ...Sommes nous les jouets du destin  
souviens toi des moments divins... »

Il n'eut en guise de réponse qu'une petite main se glissant dans la sienne et l'attira alors délicatement à lui, en la saisissant par la taille. La danse qui suivit alors n'en fut pas une. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, mais se frôlaient à peine tout en esquissant quelques pas à droite, puis à gauche, comme sur un navire porté par une légère houle.

« Protect me from what I want,  
Protect me from what I want... »

Elle se perdit alors dans son regard si intense et rassurant. L'air de cette mélodie s'imprégnant en elle, accompagnée de paroles qu'elle aurait pu écrire elle-même.

« protège moi, protège moi,  
protège moi de mes désirs... »

Ils s'observaient mutuellement, toujours en dansant, tournant un peu plus à chaque pas. Elle était si douce, si malléable entre ses mains. A cet instant, il jura de donner sa vie pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si elle ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais, même si elle ne serait à lui que le temps de cette danse, il ne la quitterait plus. Bélisse se laissait progressivement hypnotiser par cet air accompagnant divinement bien le regard intense de son professeur. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'est la légère rotation qu'ils opéraient ainsi que l'aura de son cavalier d'un soir. Elle lui offrait son côté fragile, celui qu'elle ne montrait à personne, par peur certainement. Plus ils dansaient, plus elle se sentait attirée vers lui, tel un aimant. Il vit ainsi le corps de la jeune femme se blottir contre lui, attisant son désir de la protéger. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver ici au creux de ses bras, Bélisse le savait et elle se délectait de ce doux moment de répit. Si une tierce personne avait assisté à la scène, il aurait pu ressentir la communion de leurs deux âmes perdues et déchirées par le passé.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, comme pour le dévisager, avant d'approcher son visage du sien. Le coeur de Sévérus s'emballa de façon alarmante, il ne savait que faire... mais au moment où ses lèvres allaient rencontrer celles du professeur, elle détourna la tête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

-Pourquoi ?

Que lui répondre ? Parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était tout pour lui, C'était aussi simple que ça. Mais il ne pu lui avouer ses sentiments, non pas parce qu'il était enseignant et elle étudiante, mais parce que Sévérus Rogue n'était pas doué pour ça. De plus, elle ne ressentirait jamais de telles émotions à son sujet alors à quoi bon ?

-parce que je vous comprend. Je sais par quoi vous êtes passée et qu'un moment de détente vous fera le plus grand bien.

Mais Bélisse ne crut pas un instant à sa réponse et elle en fut profondément déçue d'ailleurs. Leur complicité transpirait dans chaque geste, chaque regard... S'il avait élaboré une telle mise en scène, ça n'était certainement pas pour distraire son élève. Certainement pas. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Elle savait enfin où elle en était et ce qu'elle devait faire à cet instant précis. Tout lui apparaissait comme une évidence sur laquelle elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir ni d'analyser quoi que ce soit.

Leurs joues étant côte à côte, elle lui déposa tout d'abord un léger baiser près de son oreille, puis recula légèrement, en déposa un autre pratiquement à la commissure de ses lèvres ce qui le fit stopper net. Elle attendait qu'il se détourne légèrement pour enfin pouvoir l'embrasser, mais Sévérus en était incapable. Il n'analysait plus rien, c'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait pétrifié. En lui, seuls quelques mots raisonnaient « C'est ton élève, tu ne dois pas, repousse là, repousse là, c'est ton élève, tu ne dois pas... », mais la repousser était largement au dessus de ses forces.

Elle réitéra son geste alors son geste et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui entraîna Sévérus dans un tourbillon frénétique, il pivota son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle lui renvoyait ses effusions avec ferveur, comme si toute la haine qu'elle avait jadis éprouver pour le meurtrier de ses parents s'était transformée en passion pour son sauveur. Le sol se dérobait sous leur pieds, aucun baisé dans toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie ne fut plus mémorable que celui-ci. Chacun avait trouvé son « autre », celui qui lui correspondait. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient pas et le professeur serait son élève contre lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel bonheur, malheureusement celui-ci ne fut que de courte durée !


	10. Une vérité difficile

Absorbés par leur baisé, Sévérus et Bélisse n'avaient pas entendu que quelqu'un frappait à la porte d'à côté. Ce ne fut que la voix d'Erwan qui les ramena sur la terre ferme.  
-Bélisse, c'est moi, tu dors ?

Elle se recula légèrement, fixant intensément Sévérus qui, lui aussi, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Aucun mot ne pouvait être prononcé, ce qu'ils ressentaient était bien trop fort.

-Bélisse ? Berthie Crochue… Bélisse ? La voix d'Erwan était un peu étouffée, mais la discrétion et lui…

Rogue se décida enfin à la lâcher avec le plus grand mal. Il brandit ensuite sa baguette d'un geste las et tout disparu comme par magie ! Bélisse retrouva son vieil uniforme de Serpentard mais même vêtue de la sorte elle était toujours merveilleuse. Les meubles reprirent leur place et une lumière violente les éblouit un instant.

-Toujours quand il ne faut pas celui-là. Blasé, Rogue fit mine de retourner derrière son bureau, mais Bélisse le retint par le bras, le plaqua contre lui pour lui murmurer :  
-ce fut le plus beau baisé de toute ma vie PROfesseur. Avant de lui sourire et de quitter la pièce.

Rogue resta là, sans bouger, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait pourtant de vivre.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu fabriquait là-bas ? Le serpentard ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir sa petite amie sortir des appartements du professeur de potion.  
-Vu que tu m'as laissé tomber, j'ai du passer la soirée à corriger des copies avec le prof, sympa pour le bal de Noël !

En réalité, Bélisse aurait voulu utiliser un autre qualificatif que sympa : envoûtant, passionné, magique… mais elle ne pouvait pas.

-Je suis désolé ma puce. Viens là. Et avant qu'elle ne réagisse, il la saisit pas la taille et l'embrassa. Ce baisé lui sembla si… fade… par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Sévérus. Elle voulut se dégager de cette étreinte car peu à peu, la sensation de bien être dans laquelle elle était plongée cédait la place à une vague de nausées, mais il la retenait. Une seule solution s'imposa à elle : elle lui donna un violent coup de talon sur les orteils.

-Aie ! non mais ça va pas ? c'est quoi ton problème ?

-ça t'apprendra à flirter avec une autre ! et elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, le laissant seul dans le couloir, le pied en feu !

Au bout de quelques instants, il fit demi-tour, pensant qu'il l'avait effectivement bien mérité. Il ne restait plus que Peeves dans les allées des cachots, cherchant quelque âme à tourmenter… que Peeves ? pas si sure ! tapis dans le noir, une voix d'homme se fit entendre, tel un grincement…

-Le crétin sportif, ça allait encore, il n'est pas un danger, mais Sévérus Rogue, certainement pas. Je ne le laisserais pas toucher ma promise. Il faut que tout cela cesse, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends, je veux son secret de famille, je la veux elle. Notre destin est lié, quoi qu'elle en pense, elle n'aura pas le choix.

Bélisse, de nouveau seule, tentait de recouvrer ses esprits. Ses sentiments pour Erwan, déjà relativement platoniques avaient définitivement été anéantis par sa soirée avec Rogue. La simple évocation de ce nom accélérait son rythme cardiaque. Quelle soirée merveilleuse ! et quel homme surtout. La surprise qu'il lui avait fait… c'était à peine croyable, mais de quoi était-il encore capable ? Erwan repartit, elle n'avait qu'une envie, le rejoindre. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? qu'est-ce qu'y l'en empêchait ? il était si proche… Bélisse n'avait qu'à se rendre dans la chambre d'à côté… Aller courage. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà debout, la main sur le loquet de sa porte mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Pablo était derrière.

-T'allais où à une heure pareille sœurette ?  
Prise sur le fait, les joues de la jeune femme rosirent et elle eut bien du mal à bredouiller sa défense…  
-je t'ais entendu venir alors. Vas-y, rentre.

Pablo affichait un air satisfait et radieux.  
-Alors le bal ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Géant ! et ma cavalière était divine… c'est dommage, je lui ais proposer d'aller dans la salle sur demande… mais elle a refusé.

C'était Bélisse qui avait trouvé cette salle l'année dernière. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que Rogue allait être son professeur, elle avait alors désespérément cherché un endroit où se réfugier…

-Pablo, t'es un peu jeune non ?  
-Ah ça va, joue pas les rabat joie, j'suis sure que t'en meurt d'envie avec le beau Erwan ?  
-Certainement pas !

-Remarque t'as raison, il a joué au roi avec sa cour ce soir. Mais rassure toi, il ne t'as pas trompée, malgré les avances de l'autre prétentieuse, il n'a pas cédé, je l'ais même vu quitter la salle il y a bien deux heures de ça.  
-Oui, je sais, il est venu ici. Bélisse se sentait un peu honteuse. Elle lui devait la vérité tout de même, si lui n'était pas allé voir ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant !

Tout en parlant, Pablo s'était assis à son bureau et aperçut un petit paquet posé sur le bord.

-C'est quoi ça ?  
-Ha ça ! j'en sais rien, quelqu'un me l'a déposé devant ma porte en début de soirée. Je n'ais pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir.  
-je peux ?  
-Comme tu veux ! et elle se retira un instant dans la salle de bain.

Pablo découvrit un petit carnet, peu épais et relativement ancien. Son contenu était pour le moins étrange.  
-Bélisse ramène toi ! faut absolument que tu vois ça ! c'est pas normal.

Elle sortie en trombe de la salle d'eau.

-Quoi ?  
-Regarde, à l'intérieur du carnet y'a plein de noms de personnes de notre famille.  
-Des Arandal ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine inquiétude.  
-Il releva les yeux… non, des Bellecours !

Bélisse devint blanche comme un linge. Mais qui donc aurait pu déposer ce carnet ? qui à part quelques professeurs étaient au courant de son véritable nom ?  
-Attends, c'est pas tout, y'a aussi d'autres personnes de citées : les Furston. J'comprend rien..

Elle lui arracha violemment le carnet des mains.

-Fais voir.

Effectivement, le carnet contenait une succession de personnes de leur véritable famille avec une autre lignée de sorciers. Les noms étaient accompagnés de deux dates : probablement celles de la naissance et de la mort de ces individus. Mais c'était particulièrement étrange. Le carnet n'était pas un arbre généalogique, il manquait beaucoup trop de noms pour ça, y compris ceux de leurs parents. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

-T'y comprend quelque chose toi ? lui demanda son jeune frère  
-Non, strictement rien. Y'avait aucun mot avec le carnet ?  
-Rien. Il faut aller voir Dumbledor Bélisse !  
-Non, c'est inutile, tu connais des Furston toi ?  
-Jamais entendu ce nom. Mais si quelqu'un connaît notre véritable identité, il se peut que nous soyons en danger. Allons voir le Directeur.  
Devant le regard inquiet de son petit frère, elle céda, imaginant tout ce que ce carnet symbolisait pour lui.

-Dumbledor ne pourra rien pour nous, il est trop… droit. Il faut quelqu'un qui puisse nous aider à résoudre ça.  
-Tu pense à Erwan ?  
-Certainement pas, on a vu ce que ça a fait la dernière foi.  
-ben qui alors ?  
-Rogue.  
-Quoi ? Bélisse, je sais bien qu'il n'est pas responsable, mais de là à le voir lui. Non, je ne peux pas. Laissons le en dehors.  
-Ecoute p'tit frère, fais moi confiance. On peut compter sur lui et en plus, il connaît l'histoire pour y avoir assisté, il pourra peut-être nous dire qui sont les Furston et pourquoi nous sommes liés par ce carnet.

Peu convaincu, mais ayant une confiance aveugle en sa sœur, Pablo acquiesça et la suivit dans le couloir sombre. Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte du professeur.

Toc, toc, toc.

Rogue Sursauta, mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être… ça ne peut être qu'elle, il sauta alors hors de son lit, à moitié vêtu et se précipita pour ouvrir.

-Arandal ! Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte et la trouva derrière, mais il vit tout de suite son frère.

-B'soir M'sieur !  
-Professeur, ce qu'il aimait qu'elle l'appelle professeur ! désolée de vous déranger, mais on a un petit soucis et nous ne savions pas…  
-Entrez. La coupa-t-il sans alternative.

Sévérus retourna en direction de son lit, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Pablo et Bélisse échangèrent un regard et le suivirent. Le professeur pris un pull pour paraître dans une tenue descente, mais la jeune femme eu le temps d'apercevoir l'énorme serpent noir tatoué sur son avant-bras. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu, mais elle avait été trop perturbée pour le remarquer. Lorsqu'il vit son regard sur lui, il s'empressa de tirer sa manche et de recouvrir ce souvenir qui lui collait à la peau, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

-Assoyez vous. Un peu de café ? on va en avoir besoin.

Les Arandal acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Rogue saisit alors sa baguette et prononça le "accio elfe de maison". Au bout de quelques secondes il virent la porte s'ouvrir et un elfe arriver, flottant dans l'air de manière relativement "brutale" (Heureusement qu'Hermione Granger n'avait pas assisté à la scène !).  
-Trois tasses de café.  
-Tout de suite professeur et l'elfe disparu dans un petit "flop".

Bélisse et Pablo assistaient à la scène incrédules ! ils n'étaient pas choqués par le traitement infligé à l'elfe (pardonnez moi cette petite digression, mais y'a qu'Hermione pour s'en indigner !), mais parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se "servir" des elfes ! En les voyant le regarder ainsi, il se permis d'ajouter :

-Privilège de professeur ! et fit un immense sourire à Bélisse. Sur ce, trois tasse apparurent sur le bureau.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui me vaut le privilège d'être tiré de mon lit au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il avait prononcé cette phrase comme si on lui avait infligé un calvaire alors qu'il en était plus que ravi, c'était quelques instant de plus à profiter de sa dulcinée.

Pablo commença son récit, alors que Bélisse avait posé le carnet sur la table et que Rogue le feuilletait, les yeux encore gonflés par le manque de sommeil. Au bout d'un moment, il interrompit l'adolescent :  
-Vous n'avez absolument pas vu qui vous a déposé ce carnet ?  
-Non PROfesseur. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à accentuer la première syllabe.  
-C'est étrange. Quelqu'un sait donc qui vous êtes et a envie de vous le faire savoir. Mais qui ? et il s'arrêta un instant, perdu dans ses pensées.  
-Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, il a décidé de contacter Bélisse plutôt que moi.  
-C'est peut-être une coïncidence Pablo. Le nom de Furston vous dit-il quelque chose Monsieur ?

-… oui, vaguement. Le soir où vos parents et vous avez été enlevés, un second groupe de mangemorts devaient remplir une autre mission : capturer les Furston, mais je n'en sais pas plus !

-Vous êtes sur Monsieur ? Pablo était suspicieux.  
-Pablo arrête enfin !

-Non, il a raison. Sévérus n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : si seulement cet avorton n'était pas là !.

-Je crois qu'ils ont un secret de famille eux aussi, mais tout comme le votre, je n'ais aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit. Cependant, si Voldemort a voulu frapper en même temps, c'est certainement que les deux étaient liés.

Bélisse fixait son professeur. Il était si masculin, et avec son air d'ours mal léché et une petite ombre naissante sur le visage, il l'attirait encore plus. Pablo donna un grand coup de pied à sa sœur, comme s'il s'était aperçu de quelque chose.

-En tout cas, les Furston étaient des mangemorts eux aussi…  
-Quoi ? comme ça eux aussi ?  
Rogue regarda Bélisse : "vous ne lui avez pas dit".  
La jeune femme rougit légèrement : "non, je ne savais pas comment il réagirait et est-ce bien nécessaire ?."  
-Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là enfin. Pourquoi "eux aussi" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Bélisse ?

-Ecoute Pablo, je sais que tu aimais nos parents plus que tout, mais il faut que tu saches… Ils avaient un côté sombre et étaient proches, très proches de Voldemort…

-Quoi ? non mais tu divagues. Il se leva d'un coup, renversant sa chaise en même temps. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? il t'as envoûtée ou quoi ? tu crois que je ne vois pas comment vous vous regardez ? comment tu peux croire à toutes ces bêtises ?  
-Arandal, calmez vous enfin…  
-Ah vous la ferme ! tout ça c'est votre faute.

Et Pablo se dirigea vers la porte.  
-Pablo attends !  
Mais rien à faire, il l'ouvrit et disparu dans le couloir. Bélisse se retourna vers Sévérus, le regard abattu. Il compris qu'elle aurait souhaité rester, mais ça n'était pas possible.  
-Allé, filez le raisonner. Et il esquissa un tout petit sourire pour l'encourager.  
Bélisse courut dans les cachots pour rattraper son frère.

-Pablo… Attends moi… (elle était essoufflée).  
-Attendre quoi Bélisse ? Dis moi ? t'as perdu la tête ? Nos parents, des partisans de Voldemort ? mais je rêve là !  
-Ecoute… Elle était enfin à son niveau et il avait stoppé sa marche. Réfléchis un instant : tu avais quoi ? six ans ? et après ! de quoi peut-on se rendre compte à six ans.  
-Arrête, je ne suis pas stupide.  
-PABLO ! Bélisse avait haussé le ton pour le forcer à l'écouter. Moi j'en avait onze, et je peux te dire que papa et maman sortaient souvent la nuit et qu'ils rentraient dans des états lamentables, comme s'ils s'étaient battus. Nos parents étaient des criminels. Tu ne te souviens pas au manoir, nous n'avions pas le droit de descendre au sous-sol ?  
-Je… je ne me souviens pas.  
-Et bien moi si. Une fois j'avais suivi papa, il s'en était rendu compte et j'avais pris la correction de ma vie, crois moi. Je n'ais jamais vu ce qu'ils y cachaient, mais ça ne devait pas être joli joli. Je me souviens même une nuit avoir entendu des cris… de qui ? je n'en sais strictement rien, mais Notty (c'était leur ancienne nourrice) était venue dans ma chambre et m'avait prétendue que c'était uniquement un cauchemar.

Pablo restait sans voix. Avant de reprendre :  
-Tu es sure que tu n'est pas sous une influence quelconque ? c'était bizarre entre Rogue et toi, vraiment étrange.

Bélisse rougit un instant. Si elle voulait conserver la confiance de son frère, il fallait qu'elle lui avoue tout, mais comment allait-il réagir ? ç'en était déjà beaucoup pour lui, enfin pour ce soir tout du moins. Mais tant pis, il fallait lui dire, mais lui dire quoi exactement ? que se passait-il en réalité entre elle et le professeur ? elle n'en savait rien, ils n'en avait même pas discuter…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, dans une certaine salle de Poudlard, au beau milieu de la nuit, un jeune homme travaillait dur. Il était entouré d'ingrédients divers et avait tout le matériel nécessaire à la confection de potions, c'est ce qu'il avait demandé avant d'entrer dans cette salle.  
Elève de dernière année à Serpentard également, il n'était pas très connu. En effet, solitaire, renfermé et d'un physique pas très engageant, il ne participait à aucune activité de l'école, que ce soit des clubs de duel, du sport ou encore des sorties à Pré au lard. Et pourtant, il était craint. Divers évènements s'étant déroulés dans son environnement proche avait monté autour de lui une sorte de frontière que personne n'osait franchir. Certains avaient pu apercevoir de nombreuses cicatrices sur ses bras lorsqu'ils avait déchiré sa robe de sorcier un jour. Mais c'était tout ce que l'on savait de lui. Il se prénommait André Plakmin et était arrivé à Poudlard en cours de deuxième année. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir, André se concentrait sur ses expériences. Il n'y allait pas de main morte et injectait des liquides tous plus étranges les uns que les autres à de pauvres petits animaux. Ces derniers tombaient tout d'abord dans un coma profond avant que leur cœur ne s'arrête de battre.

-Merde ! c'est pas encore ça !

Mais ceci ne l'attendrissait pas le moins du monde. Il avait un but à atteindre et il ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il y arriverait. En attendant, il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose pour stopper l'évolution des sentiments entre Rogue et Bélisse. Il arrêta donc ses expériences un moment et prit une plume à papote afin de lui dicter une lettre…


	11. Lettres

-Ecoute Pablo, moi même, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi, mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous sommes embrassé.

-Et voilà ! Bélisse ou plutôt Miss une boulette par jour ! c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Il avait parlé sur un ton nonchalant ce qui surpris fortement sa sœur.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?  
-Et que veux-tu entendre : "Non soeurette, c'est pas bien, il est louche, j'lui fais pas confiance, bla bla bla !" t'es assez grande, tu sais parfaitement ce que j'en pense. Et si tu as un doute sur ses intentions, tu n'as qu'à regarder son avant-bras ! S'il porte la marque des ténèbres, c'est bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre il a cru à toutes ces histoires.

-Arrête, c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes en vie.

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire et un air plutôt vicieux tout en lui donnant un léger coup de coude :

-Et tu sais comment le remercier pour nous deux !

Elle sourit à son tour.

-N'en parle pas à Erwan s'il te plais, j'aimerais le lui dire moi même.  
-Tu vas lui avouer que tu te tape le prof ?  
-Parle correctement ça m'agace ce pseudo langage ! primo j'me "tape" pas le prof, je suis simplement proche de lui et secondo : le véritable problème c'est que je n'éprouve rien pour Erwan si ce n'est de l'amitié. Mieux vaut arrêter les frais avant de tout gâcher entre nous.  
-Ok, j'le garde pour moi ! et pour le carnet, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-Ha oui, il faut trouver à qui il appartient, rejoins moi demain dans ma chambre en fin de matinée.  
-Aller sister et je te fais confiance hein ! tu retournes bien dans TA chambre là ?

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de se retourner :

-Ca, c'est pas tes oignons !

Il était près de trois heures du matin et elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était beaucoup d'émotions pour une même soirée. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle n'eut que le temps de se changer et d'enfiler une petite nuisette avant de s'endormir comme une masse. C'est à peine si elle repensa au fameux baisé, pas celui d'Erwan bien sur, mais celui de Sévérus.

Le lendemain matin, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux avant 10 H 45.

-Heureusement que je suis en vacances ! Elle s'étira longuement, voulant un peu traîner au lit pour une fois. Mais pas une minute de répit, déjà quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, sans prononcer le mot de passe... elle attendit quelques instants mais le visiteur semblait insister.  
-J'arrive.  
Elle s'arrangea un peu les cheveux, attrapa sa baguette, au cas où, et alla ouvrir.

-Professeur ? bonjour.  
-Je peux entrer ?  
-Oui bien sure. Bélisse fit demi-tour, cherchant désespérément son peignoir des yeux. Elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle et senti un bras la retenir. N'osant pas se retourner, elle sentit alors Sévérus se glisser contre elle :  
-Elle vous va à ravir cette nuisette. Il ne pu le voir, mais son visage devint rouge comme une pivoine et elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieur. Puis il la lâcha.  
-Une minute, je vais passer une tenue plus… décente.

-Faites ! et il s'installa vers le bureau alors que Bélisse s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux : elle avait légèrement personnalisé ces appartements jadis un peu glauques ! et il aimait la nouvelle déco : quelques bannières de serpentard un peu partout, des fleures séchées pendaient à l'armoire et au dessus de son lit, un grand nombre d'ouvrages s'amoncelaient sur le bureau et la nouvelle commode, quelques photographies animées aux murs... mais ce qui le surpris, en fait pas tant que ça, c'est que les images ne représentaient pas les idoles habituelles des élèves, rien sur les joueurs de quidditch ou encore sur les groupes à la mode : il crut reconnaître le visage de Nicolas Flamel et de Bélisse Noctancile une des plus grandes alchimistes de tous les temps. Voilà d'où lui venait son prénom ! Elle avait du le choisir elle-même pour sa nouvelle identité. Il poursuivit son tour d'horizon, remarquant l'absence de photographie de sa famille ou d'amis, décidément, Bélisse et Rogue avaient beaucoup en commun et …  
-Des boites de dragées Berthie Crochue ! surpris de trouver un élément aussi frivole que des Dragées dans un tel sanctuaire dédié à la connaissance, il prononça cette phrase à voix haute.  
-Et oui, j'adore ça !

Elle avait passé un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un sweet de la même couleur, tous deux particulièrement moulants. Bélisse était mince, voir même un peu maigre mais ça ne lui empêchait pas d'avoir de jolies formes et Rogue ne passa pas à côté.  
- Alors PROfesseur, que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite matinale ?  
- Vous aviez oublié ceci hier ! et il lui tendit le fameux carnet.

- Ha merci ! Lorsqu'elle voulu le lui prendre, elle effleura ses doigts. Leurs regards se croisèrent et tous deux furent gênés par ce contact.

-Arandal… pour hier, vous savez… cherchant ses mots. Ha vraiment Sévérus, t'es pas doué !.

Il se releva pour s'approcher d'elle avant de continuer. Bélisse attendait fatalement qu'il lui dise que c'était une erreur, qu'il était son professeur et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre une relation avec elle… 

-Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, ni pourquoi mais…  
-Mais c'était une erreur !… le coupa-t-elle  
-C'était une erreur ? Répéta-t-il étonné, mais peut convaincu par sa phrase.  
-C'est ce que vous alliez dire non ?  
-Non !

Il la fixa alors intensément, ne sachant trop que faire. Bélisse se sentait revivre. Il ne pensait pas qu'il fallait tout oublier, elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose à cette instant, être dans ses bras.

-Alors qu'alliez-vous dire PROfesseur ? elle avait un regard malin et espiègle, devant ce visage d'ange, Sévérus baissa sa garde et se lança dans le vide :  
-Vous m'obsédez Arandal ! Je ne pense qu'à vous et à plus rien d'autre, je n'arrive même plus à élaborer mes cours ni même à dormir. Vous me rendez fou jeune demoiselle.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il osait prononcer une telle déclaration. Mais après Sévérus y avait pensé toute la nuit. Elle était majeur et n'était plus officiellement son élève mais son assistante. Il n'avait que 25 ans, 8 ans d'écart, ça n'est pas si important après tout.

Elle lui souriait mais ne disait plus rien. Ces mots sonnaient tellement bien à ses oreilles qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas l'interrompre. Il marqua toutefois un temps de pose et repris sa respiration :

-Vous n'allez pas m'aider là ?  
-Non ! Elle avait les bras derrière son dos et se dandinait de gauche à droite tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, un petit tique qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était émue, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Visiblement, elle ne disait rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Sévérus n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, elle le rendait dingue. Comment lui résister ? Le désir montait en lui telle une irruption volcanique et, perdant la tête, il se jeta sur elle, l'embrassant avec passion. Bélisse, toujours les mains derrière son dos s'abandonna à cette fougue. 

Le petit carillon sonna 11H, ce qui rappela à la jeune femme son rendez-vous avec Pablo. Elle dû mettre fin à cet instant magique, refermant alors doucement ses lèvres et s'écartant de lui. Mais alors qu'elle allait le prévenir, Bélisse se perdit légèrement en route, quelque part dans la noirceur de ses yeux… avant de recouvrer enfin ses esprits.

-Bon, jeune professeur… mon frère va arriver d'un instant à l'autre.  
-Très bien, jeune assistante… je vous laisse ! Il ne se risqua alors pas à l'embrasser car il savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait plus à la lâcher.  
De retour dans ses appartements, Sévérus s'aperçut immédiatement qu'on avait glissé une lettre sous sa porte.

_CHER, très cher Sévérus Rogue,_

Fricotter avec une élève… professeur ! Voyons ! Ça n'est pas franchement étique tout ça ? Au cas où vous vous vous poseriez la question ceci est un avertissement : ne la touchez plus jamais, vous m'entendez, PLUS JAMAIS. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle va rester votre assistante jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais vos relations en resteront à ce stade. Repoussez la ou bien je ferais de votre vie un enfer et croyez moi, je suis doué pour ça.. A bon entendeur, salut !

PS : ne cherchez pas à reconnaître l'écriture, je me suis servis d'une plume à papote.

Sévérus lu et relu ces quelques lignes dans l'espoir de comprendre ! mais qui donc pouvait être au courant ? Pablo ? Non ! jamais il n'aurait fait ça à sa sœur, ces deux là étaient tellement proche que ça n'était pas possible !  
Le sportif ! oui, c'était forcément lui, tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête. Pablo avait dû tout lui dire. Mais quel crétin celui là !

Sévérus réfléchit un instant, et froissa voilement le papier avant de le jeter en direction de la corbeille. Il esquissa alors un léger rictus.  
-Faire de ma vie un enfer ! Hum ! mais je t'en pris… ça ne pourra que l'améliorer ! être viré pour elle, aucun soucis. De toute façon c'est bien tout ce que je risque, elle est majeur. Et à choisir entre ma place d'enseignant et elle… son rictus s'amplifia, la question ne se pose même pas.

Il ne se doutait alors pas qu'Erwan, de son côté avait également reçu une lettre du même auteur :

_Salut,_

Juste un petit mot pour t'informer que ta charmante copine fricote (et c'est peu de le dire) avec son cher professeur de potion ! Si tu ne me crois pas, demande le lui.  
Comme c'est ironique ! Toi, la coqueluche de Poudlard, trompé avec Sévérus Rogue... mais quelle honte ! Si ça se savait... Pour l'instant je vais tenir ma langue, mais combien de temps encore ? je me tâte. Je risque d'avoir besoin de toi et te le ferais savoir, tiens toi prêt.  


Sans réfléchir, le préfet se rendit immédiatement dans la salle commune de Serpentard attrapa Pablo par le col l'écartant violemment de son cercle d'amies, le plaqua contre un mur et  
-Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? son visage transpirait de colère

De son autre main, il venait de lui coller la lettre sur le torse.

-heu non ! Pas sans lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

Erwan le lâcha à contre cœur, lui laissant quelques instants pour prendre connaissance du mot. Pablo fut ébranlé par ces quelques lignes. Mais qui donc était au courant ? C'était impossible.

-Une blague probablement. Tu connais les sentiments de Bélisse vis à vis de Rogue et puis c'est un prof ! Il mentait très bien, avec un aplomb sans faille !.  
-J'en sais rien ! Erwan, plus calme, se laissa tomber dans un canapé, l'air abattu. Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue, mais je pense que c'est possible. Tu as bien vu que depuis l'histoire du Véritacérum, elle n'est plus la même avec lui. Et puis hier, pour le bal, elle sortait de sa chambre à lui, l'air complètement déboussolée, son uniforme semblait mal mis...  
-Mais non arrête, tu te fais des idées ! Ils corrigeaient des copies, y'a plus folichon quand même. Comment pourrait-elle préférer Sévérus Rogue à toi ? Elle est canon ma soeur et elle sait parfaitement qu'elle vaut mieux que ce mec !

Erwan se tourna alors vers son interlocuteur, le visage défait  
-Je ne veux pas la perdre Pablo. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis amoureux d'elle. Je ne veux pas la perdre.  
-T'inquiète pas pour ça. En revanche, ce qui me pose problème, c'est l'auteur du mot : qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

Mais Erwan était beaucoup trop abattu et perdu dans ses pensées pour pouvoir répondre à cette question. Il continua donc son cheminement :

-Il faut que j'en ais le cœur net. Je vais aller la voir. Et il se leva d'un bond.  
-Non ! Laisse la tranquille. En plus, je devais y aller, je la questionnerais plus discrètement que toi, je la connais mieux, c'est ma sœur. Tu sais comment elle est, si tu y va de but en blanc comme tu viens de le faire avec moi, elle va se braquer, c'est sure. Aller, calme toi et attend moi là. Ok ?  
-Ok ! Le jeune préfet avait le regard perdu dans le vide, semblant porter la misère du monde sur ses épaules musclées.

-On a un soucis.  
-Bonjour Pablo...  
-ouais, salut...  
Mais sans perdre plus de temps, Pablo lui décrivit la lettre et surtout la réaction d'Erwan.

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ce passe dans cette école. Je suis sure que la lettre et le carnet proviennent de la même personne, c'est trop de coïncidences.

Bélisse feuilletait toujours le petit livre, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait signifier. Le premier nom était celui de Léonie Bellecours, née en l'an 910 et morte en l'an 925 à l'âge de quinze ans. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Pablo la vit se redresser et examiner le carnet plus attentivement, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose de précis.

-T'as trouvé un truc ?   
-J'en sais, rien, mais toutes ces personnes ont un point en commun : elles sont mortes jeunes. Et elle continua à feuilleter pour arriver à la fin du carnet.  
-Et alors ? Ça nous fait une belle jambe !  
-Non attend, je ne comprend pas... Mamie, elle est bien morte l'année avant notre arrivée ici à l'âge de quatre-vingt ans n'est-ce pas ?  
-Heu, j'me souviens plus exactement, mais ça doit être ça !  
-Et bien ça n'est pas ce qui est écrit ici !  
-Hein ?  
-Irina Bellecours : 1912-1930. elle serait donc morte à l'âge de 18 ans.  
-Mais c'est impossible !  
-Apparemment si. Alors trois solutions sont envisageables : soit ce carnet est complètement erroné ce qui m'étonnerait, soit elle a ressuscité et a connue une vie longue et heureuse, ce qui m'étonnerait encore plus, soit la femme que nous prenions pour notre grand-mère n'était qu'un imposteur.

Et comment savoir si c'est vrai, nous sommes les derniers représentants de notre famille. Personnes ne peut nous renseigner.

-Non, c'est sur, mais par contre, je sais où trouver l'information.  
-Ha bon ! Moi j'vois pas.  
-Chez celui qui nous a déposé ce carnet.  
-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle ! Tu sais qui c'est toi ?  
-Non, mais on va le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il se manifeste.  
-Le provoquer ? Comment ?

Elle pris alors un bout de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et rédigea un tout petit mot.  
-Aller, viens avec moi.

Le regard plein d'interrogations, Pablo la suivi sans broncher. Elle l'entraîna alors dans le grand hall, vers le panneau d'affichage libre et y accrocha le bout de papier composé de seulement trois petits mots :

« qui es-tu ? »

-Et tu pense qu'il va se manifester avec ça ?  
-Oui, pour avoir eu connaissance de ma relation avec Rogue, il doit épier mes moindres faits et gestes. Donc il doit voir en ce moment même ce que nous sommes en train de faire, elle ne pouvait pas être plus proche de la réalité !

Mais Pablo s'était arrêté à sa première phrase :  
-Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- « ta relation avec Rogue » ? la questionna-t-il, l'air hébété.  
-Oh ça va, j'ai dit ça comme ça.  
-Non Bélisse, je te connais bien trop. Tu es tombée amoureuse.  
-Mais non, tu divagues, c'est juste que... enfin il est là et il me comprend... tu vois quoi.  
-Oui, je vois très bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Erwan.

L'évocation de ce nom fit perdre le sourire à la jeune femme. C'était une excellente question. Qu'allait-elle faire avec le sportif ? Elle savais désormais qu'elle ne supporterait plus qu'il la touche. Il fallait donc résoudre ce problème.

-Ha vous voilà, je n 'en pouvais plus d'attendre dans la salle commune.  
-Erwan !  
-Alors, Pablo t'as parlé de la lettre ?

Le jeune homme avait un regard inquisiteur qui déplu profondément à Bélisse. Mais elle n'eut le temps de le lui faire remarquer puisqu'un événement étrange se produisit sur le panneau d'affichage. En effet, juste en dessous de la question « qui es-tu ? », deux lettres apparurent comme par magie :

« E F ».

Puis disparurent à nouveau. Les trois serpentard se regardèrent alors, incrédules ! Bélisse, par réflexe, scruta attentivement leur environnement : des élèves passaient d'un côté à l'autre du hall, vacant à leurs occupations et sans leur prêter aucune attention. D'autres évitaient les bombes à eau lancées, sans grande conviction, par Peeves.  
Particulièrement tendue et énervée elle murmura alors entre ses dents :

« mais qu'est-ce que tu veux E F ? »

Et là, comme si l'homme mystérieux les avait entendu, un nouveau mot s'inscrivit sur le parchemin : « toi ».


	12. Retour aux sources

Perdant alors toute patience, Bélisse se tourna dos au panneau et cria du plus fort qu'elle le put

-MONTRE TOI SI T'ES UN HOMME BON SANG !

Tous les badauds qui traînaient dans le hall d'entrée se figèrent sur place, la regardant comme si elle était folle. Peeves stoppa ses activités et disparu rapidement à travers le plafond de la salle, laissant derrière lui une dernière bombe qui explosa sur le crâne d'une première année. Elle sentit alors la main de Pablo se poser sur son épaule : calme-toi, ça sert à rien !

Erwan lui, restait figé, sans dire un mot et se contracta d'un bloc lorsque Bélisse se retourna vers lui, la rage dans les yeux. Il attendit les foudres de celle qu'il aimait, mais rien. Elle détourna le regard et parti d'un pas décidé en direction de sa chambre. Ses deux acolytes la suivirent du mieux qu'ils purent, ses enjambées étaient si grandes qu'ils étaient obligés de trottiner derrière elle. Bélisse fonçait tête baissée, les bras tendus le long du corps. Au bout de quelques instants, alors qu'ils étaient dans les cachots, ils l'entendirent marmonner.

-Mais c'est qui ce cinglé ? J'vais lui faire passer l'envie de faire des blagues moi, je vais l'étriper, lui sortir les boyaux du ventre et le pendre avec et...  
-Heu Bélisse...

Elle s'arrêta net et senti Pablo se cogner à elle sous l'effet de surprise. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une lente inspiration et se retourna :  
-QUOI ?

Erwan regrettait déjà de l'avoir interpellé. Mais puisque c'était fait...  
-Tu as fais ça pour savoir qui m'avait envoyé cette lettre ?

Comment dire... Tout ne tournait pas autour de lui !

-Ecoute Erwan, là franchement tu commences à me gonfler, tu crois que je n'ais que... Elle voulut continuer, mais la porte des appartements de Rogue venait de s'ouvrir et elle sentit un bras l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

-Excusez-nous, il faut que je parle à la furie.

Pablo et Erwan restèrent la bouche ouverte, plantés dans le couloir.

-Tu vois ! Hein ! Tu vois ce que je disais... S'il ne se passe pas un truc entre eux ?

Pablo soupira, désespéré de l'égoïsme du Serpentard. Quelqu'un venait de menacer celle qu'il aimait et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était une crise de jalousie ! il mit alors ses poings dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la salle commune de leur maison, suivit d'un préfet perdu dans ses pensées.

Rogue avait saisi la jeune femme de manière relativement ferme, la poussant presque à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive Arandal ? Il semblait à la foi inquiet et... énervé !  
-L'auteur du carnet s'est encore manifesté par le biais d'une lettre.

Sans réfléchir, Rogue pensa qu'il s'agissait de la lettre qu'il avait reçue.  
-Mais ? Comment êtes vous au courant pour la lettre ? Au même moment qu'il le lui disait, il se rendit compte que c'était impossible, sauf si Erwan lui en avait parlé puisqu'il croyait qu'il en était l'auteur.  
-C'est Erwan qui l'a dit à Pablo, mais vous, comment êtes-vous au courant ?  
-C'est tout de même moi qui l'ai reçu.  
-Quoi ? Mais non c'est Erwan !

Ils prirent conscience qu'ils ne parlaient pas du tout de la même chose.  
-Mais de quelle lettre parlez-vous ? La phrase avait fusé au même moment des deux parties.

Se rendant compte de l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Rogue alla fouiller dans la corbeille à papier et défroissa le petit mot qu'il avait reçu avant de le tendre à Bélisse. Cette lecture n'aida pas la jeune furie à se calmer !

-Grrrr ! Mais j'en ais plein le dos de toutes ces conneries...

-un peu de tenue voyons ! Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer lorsqu'elle se mettait en boule ! Son regard si bleu s'assombrissait et elle fronçait le nez d'une manière adorable.  
Il se rapprocha alors d'elle et voulu la prendre par la taille, mais Bélisse fit un pas en arrière tout en baissant les yeux.

-Un souci Arandal ?  
-Il ne vaut mieux pas, vous jouez votre place ici.  
-Et alors ?

Cette réponse lui venait du fond du cœur. Avec ces deux mots, il était arrivé à exprimer jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour elle. Bélisse releva la tête, le fixa droit dans les yeux et esquissa le plus large sourire qu'il n'ait jamais observé chez la jeune femme. Il réitéra alors son geste, la saisissant par la taille et l'attirant à lui. Il la sera dans ses bras tout en lui déposant un léger baisé sur le front et senti Bélisse l'enlacer à son tour.

-Qu'allons nous faire professeur ?  
-Tout d'abord arrêter avec ces histoires de « professeur ». Vous ne pensez pas ? Il sentit l'étreinte de la jeune femme se resserrer, ce qui l'emmena au 7ème ciel.  
-Alors comment dois-je vous appeler ?  
-J'utilise votre nom de famille, vous n'avez qu'à en faire autant histoire de ne pas commettre d'impaire devant d'autres personnes, ça vous convient ?  
-Rogue ? Dit-elle pleine de doutes... Non, ça ne me convient pas ! Je préférais encore professeur.

Elle eut pour toute réponse un sourcil levé et un regard interrogateur.

-Oui, j'ose espérer que vous aurez encore beaucoup à m'apprendre...

Si Rogue avait su faire, il aurait fortement rougit ! Comment devait-il comprendre cette phrase ? Bélisse pu d'ailleurs voir les points d'interrogation qui remplaçaient ses pupilles...

-Je suis peut-être votre assistante, mais j'en apprends tous les jours en cours quand même. Elle termina sa phrase par un petit rictus et alla s'asseoir nonchalamment sur son bureau.

Mais allait-elle donc un jour arrêter de jouer avec ses nerfs ?

-Comme vous voudrez... puis il changea de conversation histoire de reprendre un peu le contrôle de leur entretien. Et de quelle lettre parliez vous ?

Elle lui détailla alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur séparation quelques heures au par avant.  
-Alors ce n'était pas ce crétin de sportif ! Rogue semblait réfléchir, mais voix haute !  
-Professeur ! Elle le regarda alors d'un air amusé.

-Et pour le carnet, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Lui demanda-t-elle de nouveau.   
-pfffffff... rien ! Je sais que ça va vous paraître insensé, mais il me semble qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu. Visiblement, quelqu'un veut s'amuser avec vous, laissons le faire, attendons quelques indices de plus et nous arriverons bien à le coincer.

Bélisse eut du mal à avaler ça ! Mais il avait raison. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en savoir plus.

-Et pour nous ? la voix de la blondinette tremblotait  
-J'en sais rien. Il marqua une pose, la regardant et poussant un long soupir. La seule chose qui me pousse à rester ici c'est vous, si je me fais renvoyer, je vous verrais moins... et tout ceci m'inquiète, ce n'est pas l'autre grand benêt qui va vous protéger, quant à votre frère, il est encore trop jeune.  
-Alors il faut faire attention, surveiller nos fais et gestes... Elle baissa légèrement la tête tout en continuant à le fixer et plaisanta : je vais devoir me retenir pour ne pas vous sauter dessus lorsque nous sommes dans la même pièce.

GRRRRRRRRRRR, lui aussi devait se retenir ! Et à cet instant précis !

-Mais ça ne suffira pas. Si vous vous séparez d'Erwan, il va tout comprendre et les rumeurs risquent de pleuvoir.   
Bélisse perdit son merveilleux sourire et senti la colère monter à nouveau en elle.

-J'espère que j'ai mal compris là... Vous ne me demandez tout de même pas de...

-Avons-nous le choix Arandal ? Rogue se détestait de lui suggérer une telle chose, mais c'était pour son bien.

-NON ! Je refuse ! Ça n'est pas possible... Je ne supporte pas qu'il me touche alors qu'il m'embrasse... Non ! Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il la retint, ce qui ne suffit pas à la faire taire.  
-Non non non et non ! C'est hors de question, je ne peux pas rester avec Erwan, c'est une idée stu...  
Exaspéré et ne sachant comment la faire taire, il colla ses lèvres sur celle de la petite peste et tout ceci fini dans un baisé tout tendre jusqu'à ce que Bélisse se ressaisisse et repousse son étreinte.

-Je ne pourrais pas rester avec lui.  
-Sachez que le plus dur sera pour moi ! rien que de voir le regard du jeune serpentard se poser sur elle lui donnait envie de lui lancer le sort impardonnable.  
-Vous aimeriez embrasser quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas ! Si je vous demandais de faire la même chose avec McGonagall !

Le visage de Rogue exprima alors un fort, très fort dégoût... il du même secouer la tête pour effacer cette vision. Mais il savait qu'il avait raison, la seule façon de rester ici et pouvoir continuer à la protéger, c'était d'écarter tout soupçon pouvant planer sur leur relation. Même si quelqu'un arrivait visiblement à être informé par on ne sais trop quel moyen, il lui serait facile de plaider sa cause devant le Directeur... Bélisse avec un autre, Dumbledor ne le soupçonnerait pas. Après tout, les élèves le détestaient, ça n'était pas nouveau et le Directeur en avait déjà pris l'habitude, il interpréterait la révélation d'une pseudo relation comme un moyen de se venger du professeur. Enfin espérons-le.

-Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire qu'avec tout ce qui se passe, vous préférez y aller doucement, rester avec lui, mais que vous n'avez pas la tête aux démonstrations affectives.  
-Ouais ! Plus facile à dire qu'a faire.  
-Ecoutez, il vous reste une semaine de vacances et le poudlard express fait un autre voyage demain. Vous pouvez retourner chez les Arandal jusqu'à la rentrée, moi j'ai pas mal de choses à faire et ainsi vous y serez en sécurité.  
-...  
-Et surtout, vous vous calmerez, je n'aime pas vous sentir si stressée. Dites à Pablo de venir avec vous...

Il avait raison, un petit retour à la maison ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Je vais immédiatement prévenir Pablo alors. Et vous ? qu'allez vous faire durant cette semaine ?

Rogue désigna de la tête le tas de parchemins qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau.

-Et puis j'ai un projet que je dois mener à bien, et il me faudra au moins une semaine et mes pleines facultés de concentration.  
-Un projet ? Vous ne voulez pas que je reste pour vous aider ?  
-Non, c'est une surprise.

Elle le regarda, étonnée tout en appréciant son air à la foi mystérieux et ténébreux, et fit mine de partir, doucement...

-Bon, sur ce... professeur... je vais vous laisser...  
-Passez une bonne semaine !

« Retiens la et embrasse là Sévérus... aller courage ». Pensa-t-il.

-Oui merci, vous aussi

« j'y crois pas, il va me laisser partir comme ça... » se dit Bélisse.

« Bon, trouve quelque chose à lui dire d'un peu plus... romantique...cherche, cherche vite elle est déjà vers la porte... plus vite elle l'a ouverte... trop tard, tu n'es qu'un idiot Sévérus Rogue ».

Bélisse passa le reste de la journée à le maudire de l'avoir laissé partire sans un dernier baisé. Quant à Pablo lui, il ne fut pas mécontent non plus de rentrer et prépara ses valises avec enthousiasme. C'est Erwan qui fut le plus affecté par ce départ, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait obtenu aucune information sur l'entretient de sa petite amie avec Rogue. Malgré les sourires de Bélisse lui affirmant qu'il ne se passait rien du tout entre elle et le professeur de Potion, il n'arrivait pas à tirer un trait sur ses doutes.  
Bélisse pris le repas du soir dans la grande salle pour la première fois depuis l'affectation à ses nouveaux appartements. Vu l'amélioration de son comportement, Dumbledor avait accepté de lever la punition, d'autant plus que Sévérus y voyait parfaitement maintenant et ne trouvait plus d'excuse pour ne pas manger en compagnie de ses collègues. Troublée par sa présence à l'autre bout de la salle, elle lançait de temps en temps un regard discret en direction du corps enseignant, mais Rogue semblait captivé par une conversation avec McGonagall. En réalité, lui aussi profitait de la moindre opportunité pour vérifier si le jeune serpentard ne se montrait pas trop entreprenant envers celle qu'il aimait. Il dû d'ailleurs faire preuve d'un self-contrôle époustouflant lorsqu'il le vit passer son bras droit derrière le dos de Bélisse et le lui caresser de haut en bas.

« lâche là, mais lâche là... »  
-Vous ne pensez pas ? L'interrogea McGonagall  
-si si...  
-Professeur Rogue, savez-vous au moins de quoi je vous parle ?  
-Bien sure que oui Minerva, lui répondit-il avec un large sourire qui surpris l'enseignante : Bélisse venait de repousser avec brillo la main galeuse d'Erwan Brassac.

Le Poudlard express partant à la première heure le lendemain matin, les deux Arandal ne veillèrent pas ce soir là. En rentrant aux cachots, Bélisse eut une légère hésitation sur la porte qu'elle allait ouvrir, pour enfin décider de rentrer sagement dans sa chambre et s'endormit très rapidement.

Elle fut réveillée à 6H30 par un frappement à la porte. Persuadée que Sévérus serait derrière, elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita pour l'ouvrir, mais elle fut particulièrement déçue en voyant un elfe de maison.

-Miss Arandal : le petit déjeuné est servi. L'elfe lui indiqua de regarder en direction de son bureau.

Bélisse se retourna, étonnée, mais un plateau repas était effectivement apparu sur son bureau.

-Mais qui est-ce qui ? Enfin pourquoi ?

-De la part du Professeur Sévérus Rogue Miss.

Et l'elfe disparu.

La jeune femme referma la porte et se dirigea alors vers son bureau pour mieux inspecter le plateau : elle vit tout d'abord un petit vase contenant une rose blanche ainsi que quelques pétales étalés un peu partout, accompagné d'une petite enveloppe. Deux tartines de confitures de murtose (c'est un dérivé de la myrtille que connaissent bien les moldus, mais un peu plus acide et surtout, si l'on mange ce fruit autrement que sous forme de confiture, la peau devient alors violet sombre et à vie. Seul le glucose du sucre contenu dans la confiture peut anéantir ces effets indésirables), un jus d'orange, ainsi qu'un petit paquet cadeau. Elle ne put attendre pour déballer son contenu : une boite de dragées Berthie Crochue.

Trépignant sur place, elle se précipita alors sur le petit mot :

_Miss Arandal,_

je ne suis pas doué pour les « au revoir », mais j'espère que ce petit plateau (que je n'ai pas préparé moi-même je l'avoue) vous ira. Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aimez cette confiture accompagnée d'un jus d'orange (sans pulpe). J'espère également que la boite de dragée vous ira, j'ai l'ai acheté hier (Bélisse rigola intérieurement en imaginant Rogue chez Zonko en train d'acheter une boite de Dragée..). Bon voyage.

Professeur Rogue 

_PS : revenez moi vite._ (ne sachant comment lui exprimer ses sentiments, il avait longtemps hésiter sur la phrase à employer et seuls ces trois mots lui étaient venus. Ce qui convint parfaitement Miss Arandal).

Elle n'avait alors qu'une envie : courir à ses appartements pour le remercier, mais s'il avait pris la peine d'écrire, c'était justement pour ne pas à avoir à affronter son regard et elle se résigna à déjeuner tout en lui écrivant un petit mot de remerciement.

Elle le glissa sous sa porte en allant rejoindre son frère dans le grand Hall. Sévérus l'entendit derrière dans le couloir mais n'eut le courage de l'affronter avant son départ, sure de « craquer » ce qui était inacceptable. Il attendit que les bruits de pas soient loin pour prendre connaissance du message. Elle avait eu soin de parfumer la lettre avec de l'eau de rose et de polyptique (son parfum) cette odeur réveillant l'ensemble des sens du jeune professeur. L'écriture était soignée et fine, comme à son habitude.

_Cher PROfesseur,_

merci pour votre délicate attention, les tartines étaient particulièrement bonnes et la rose merveilleuse. Je l'emmène d'ailleurs avec moi pour la faire sécher. Pour les dragées, je pense qu'elles ne survivront pas au voyage... Je vous imagine bien dans le magasin de chez Zonko, en train de les acheter ! (il n'y a d'ailleurs pas que dans cette situation que je vous imagine...), le coeur de Sévérus s'emballa alors très vite et il du s'asseoir histoire de se calmer, _l'attention est très touchante. Sachez que votre présence me manquera durant cette semaine et que moi aussi, j'ai hâte de vous revenir. _(De me revenir... elle veut me revenir... aller, calme toi Sévérus, tu n'as plus 16 ans enfin !).

B.A.

Le jeune professeur, ému de ces quelques mots, replia le petite papier en quatre et le glissa dans la poche intérieur de sa robe de sorcier, près de son coeur. Il était encore plus décidé à mener son projet à bien. Tout devait être prêt pour le retour de celle qui faisait chanter son âme.

8H00, devant le Poudlard express, Erwan faisait grise mine.

-Ne fais pas trop de bêtises et repose toi surtout, tu en a besoin Bélisse. De mon côté, je mène l'enquête pour savoir qui m'a envoyé cette lettre. (les parents d'Erwan ne fêtaient pas noël, il n'avait aucune raison de rentrer chez lui).  
-Merci de t'en occuper. Et sourit un peu, la vie est belle.  
-c'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu es si heureuse que ça de ne pas me voir durant une semaine ?  
-Arrête Erwan là t'es lourd là ! (Pablo avait terminé ses adieux à ses groupies et venait de s'immiscer dans la conversation).  
-Ne t'inquiète pas beau Serpentard, la semaine passera vite et tu n'auras même pas le temps de t'apercevoir de mon absence.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'embrassa longuement. Bélisse avait pris le parti d'imaginer qu'elle était avec son professeur de potion, mais à vrai dire, ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Il était beau et embrassait bien, mais ça n'était rien à comparer des baisés experts et passionnés de Sévérus Rogue.

-Aller on y va ! (Bélisse remercia intérieurement Pablo de mettre un termes à ces adieux mièvreux).  
-À dans une semaine Erwan ! et elle s'engouffra dans un des wagons. A cette époque, il était facile de trouver un compartiment vide. Bélisse et Pablo prirent donc leurs aises. Pablo s'allongea même sur les banquettes histoire de récupérer un peu. Au bout d'une heure environ, il se réveilla enfin et observa sa soeur perdue dans ses pensées et accessoirement la main dans un sachet de dragée Berthie Crochue un large sourire au visage.

-t'as eu le temps d'aller en acheter ?  
-Non, C'est Rogue qui m'en a fait envoyer ce matin.  
-quel délicate attention ! (il était clairement ironique). Fait attention de ne pas te laisser avoir comme l'autre gourde de moldue qui s'est fait piquée par un aspic... comment elle s'appelait déjà ?  
-Cléopatre.  
-ouais, c'est ça.  
-d'abord c'est elle qui s'est donnée la mort ainsi et ensuite, je t'assure qu'il n'est pas ce que tu crois, il est formidable, c'est un homme très attentionné et courageux.  
-Ouais...

Bélisse lui tendit alors le paquet, s'accouda contre la vitre et laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage qui défilait. D'ici quelques heures, ils seraient de retour chez les Arandal et il fallait le reconnaître, elle était relativement impatiente. La famille de sorciers qui les avaient recueilli vivaient dans la banlieue de Londres. Ce couple charmant n'avait jamais eu d'enfant et avaient tout de suite accepté de prendre soin des deux orphelins tout en connaissant leur histoire (ainsi que les risques qu'ils encourraient). Ils étaient attentionnés et affectueux, toujours disponibles. Au début, elle n'avait pas été tendre avec eux, mais en les voyant persévérer pour gagner son amour ainsi que celui de son frère, leurs rapports avaient alors évolués pour former peu à peu un véritable noyau familial. D'ailleurs, c'était les seuls personnes à qui elle acceptait de rendre des comptes et elle appréhendait d'affronter leurs regards déçus... Ils devaient forcément l'être en apprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer ses examens à cause de son mauvais comportement...

-j'en ais raz le bol, vivement que l'on puisse transplaner parce que le Poudlard express, il n'est pas franchement express... Pablo, moitié couché moitié assis, lançait les dernières dragées en l'air tout en essayant de les rattraper avec la bouche, exercice périlleux lorsque l'on est dans un train.  
-je te signale que moi j'ai le permis...  
-au fait, t'as bien pensé à prendre le carnet ?  
-bien sure... je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser au risque que quelqu'un le trouve.  
-je ne sais pas moi, tu aurais pu l'oublier dans le lit de ton cher professeur.  
-Pablo ! Elle lui lança le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains ! Je te préviens, ça va mal aller... Et elle se précipita sur lui, partant dans une « bagarre/rigolade » que l'on observe généralement entre frère et soeur.

Sur le quai de Kings Cross... pendant ce temps.


	13. Le poids du passé

Sur le quai de Kings Cross... pendant ce temps.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont avoir du retard ? S'inquiétait Madame Arandal.  
-Non, sois patiente, je sais que tu ne les as pas revu depuis plus de 4 mois, mais ils vont arriver.

Madame Arandal était particulièrement impatiente de revoir ses deux enfants, elle les considérait réellement comme tel. Elle s'était tout de suite prise d'affection pour le petit Pablo, si attachant à l'âge de 6 ans et avec qui elle entretenait des rapports presque fusionnels. Elle aimait tout autant Bélisse, mais la petite fille de onze ans qu'elle avait recueilli était étrange. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche, et hurlait même lorsque l'on voulait lui faire ne serais-ce qu'un câlin. Elle ne parlait pas et passait son temps à lire. Pablo avait toujours cherché le contact avec les enfants du quartier alors que sa sœur ne semblait pas éprouver le besoin de se faire des amis. Au fil du temps, elle avait tout de même rencontré une fillette de son âge par hasard en se promenant dans le parc le plus proche. Bélisse était plus proche de son père de substitution, tout aussi bavard qu'elle. Ils passaient des heures tous les deux à lire dans la bibliothèque, sans dire un mot.

Au bout de quelques années, les parents adoptifs des petits Bellecours avaient appris à connaître leurs hôtes, enfin c'était ce qu'ils pensaient. La lettre qu'ils avaient reçu du Directeur peu après la rentrée faisant rapport du comportement de Bélisse avait été un choc pour eux. Alicia Arandal avait tout de suite voulu se rendre à l'école pour comprendre, mais Dumbledor précisait dans sa lettre : « laissez lui du temps, nous savons pourquoi elle a agît ainsi et nous prenons les choses en main. Faites nous confiance ». La seconde lettre expliquant que suite à une détérioration de son comportement, elle ne pourrait pas valider ses acquis de dernière année, les avait anéantis. Ceci jusqu'à hier où deux hiboux s'étaient succédés : l'un venant de Bélisse, leur expliquant que Pablo et elle rentraient pour une semaine et l'autre du professeur Rogue.

_M et Mme Arandal,_

Je tenais à vous informer de l'excellente conduite de votre fille au cours de ce dernier mois. Nous avons compris le pourquoi de ses agissements et en tant que principal intéressé dans cette affaire, je souhaite préciser que je ne retiens aucune pénalité dans son dossier, considérant l'affaire classée. Si le choix m'appartenais, je lui permettrais de passer ses examens de fin d'année, mais Monsieur le Directeur à tranché et nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière vis à vis des autres élèves. Mademoiselle Arandal est une élève studieuse et capable (j'ajouterais même brillante), une année de spécialisation à Poudlard n'en sera que bénéfique pour la constitution d'un dossier d'études supérieures. 

Veuillez croire en l'expression de mes sentiments les meilleurs,  
Professeur S. Rogue.  


-Attention chérie, recule toi.  
Le train arrivait enfin en gare de Londres et Madame Arandal se tordait le coup pour essayer de repérer ses chers enfants. Les quelques élèves descendaient, tous habillés en moldus... mais toujours rien lorsque  
-Alicia, Martial ! On est là ! Pablo descendait en agitant les mains, il avait beau faire le fier à Poudlard, dès qu'il rentrait chez les Arandal, il redevenait un petit garçon de six ans.

Au même moment à Poudlard, Erwan frappait à la porte de son cher professeur de potions. 

« Courage Erwan, tu dois en avoir le cœur net »

-Entrez.

Sévérus Rogue était perdu derrière plusieurs piles de parchemins classées par années. L'une d'entre elle venait visiblement d'être corrigée puisque des ratures rouges un peu partout en empêchait pratiquement la lecture. 

-Monsieur Brassac. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-J'ai une ou deux questions à vous poser Monsieur.  
La voix d'Erwan tremblait, il était aussi rouge que fumsec (le phénix de Dumbledor) et tortillait ses doigts entre eux.  
-Si c'est pour votre note, je n'ai pas encore lu votre chef d'œuvre !  
-Heu non professeur, c'est pour tout autre chose, c'est au sujet de Bélisse.   
L'évocation de ce nom fit immédiatement relever la tête de Rogue qui prêta enfin une véritable attention à son interlocuteur.  
-Elle a un soucis ?  
-Non ! Enfin si, enfin, je ne sais pas.

Rogue posa alors sa plume, agacé.  
-Exprimez vous correctement, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Il me reste encore cinq années à corriger et au moins 70 fioles à analyser.

-Alors voilà, je me demandais si... enfin si elle et...  
-Monsieur Brassac, il vous faut une heure de retenu pour vous laisser le temps de vous exprimer ?  
-Est-ce que vous avez des vues sur elle ?

Le regard de Sévérus changea brutalement. Comment pouvait-il oser venir l'importuner chez lui pour lui demander ça ? Mais il lui fallait garder son calme. Ne pas trahir ses sentiments et surtout son exaspératioN.  
-Des vues sur elle ?  
-Oui, elle est belle et même charmante et...  
-Oui bon ça va j'ai compris.  
-Alors ?

En temps normal, le professeur aurait confié ce petit insolent à Rusard afin de trouver un châtiment adapté, mais il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons sur lui...

-Je ne choisi pas mes conquêtes parmi mes élèves.  
-Je vous en prie professeur ! Erwan prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, elle est majeure, magnifique et passe tout son temps avec vous, comment pourriez-vous résister !

Là, il n'avait pas tord !

-Je ne vous permet pas d'employer un ton si familier avec moi et de m'accuser de la sorte. Je suis son professeur, je ne la considérerais jamais autrement qu'en temps qu'élève, sachez le. Maintenant, disposez et estimez vous heureux que je ne prenne pas de sanction face à de telles accusations. Il ne faut pas croire toutes les rumeurs stupides qui peuvent être lancées par des étudiants en manque de sensation. Arandal m'a parlé de la lettre que vous avez reçu. Ça n'est pas la première fois que l'on tente de lancer des bruits de couloir à mon égard. Mais là je dois dire, le petit plaisantin n'y est pas allé de main morte !

-Ecoutez, je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle, quelqu'un lui en veut, quelqu'un dont les initiales sont E.F. Et je me sent désarmé face à ça, comment combattre ce que l'on ne voit pas ?  
-Elle est en sécurité ici à Poudlard, ne vous en faites pas, je veille sur elle.

« je sais que vous veillez sur elle... » pensa-t-il alors.

-Mais rassurez vous, elle n'a d'yeux que pour vous. Sévérus avait du prendre sur lui pour arriver à formuler cette phrase. Laissez-moi maintenant, j'ai du travail. Et si jamais l'envie vous prenait de vous adresser encore à moi sur ce ton et pour porter de stupides accusations, sachez que les cachots peuvent être récurés à la brosse à dent !

Un peu dépité, mais désarmé face à ce ton sans appel du professeur, Erwan fit demi-tour et laissa son rival en paix.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, Rogue reparti de plus belle dans la correction des copies, il voulait en avoir fini le plus rapidement possible histoire de débuter ses expériences le soir même.

Au même moment dans la banlieue de Londres, Pablo et Bélisse arrivaient enfin chez eux. Les Arandal vivaient dans une petite demeure bourgeoise du 19ème siècle, typique de l'architecture du patronat industriel moldu de cette époque. Les briques rouges de l'extérieure contrastaient avec le jardin somnolant en cette période hivernale. Bélisse respira un bon coup, ravie de ses retrouver enfin chez elle. Ils avaient un étage rien que pour eux avec Pablo, comprenant une chambre chacun, une salle de bain commune ainsi qu'un espace de détente relativement cossu. Certes, cette demeure n'avait rien à voir avec leur ancien manoir en France qui avait son propre domaine ainsi que de très nombreuses chambres, salons et un salle de bal, mais finalement l'espace était assez grand et plus intimiste.

Après avoir posé sa valise dans sa chambre, Bélisse sortie délicatement la rose blanche reçue le matin même et l'attacha la tête en bas histoire de la faire sécher. Puis elle descendit à la salle à manger, pour prendre le repas avec ses parents adoptifs.  
La conversation tourna, sans surprise, autour des actes de Bélisse. Mais grâce à la lettre de Rogue, les Arandal semblaient satisfait et les reproches ne fusèrent pas trop. Seul Pablo se pris un coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table lorsqu'il se risqua à commenter.  
-Ah ce Professeur Rogue, toujours à se mettre en quatre pour ses petites élèves.

En revanche, la conversation s'assombrit lorsque Bélisse évoqua le secret de famille des Bellecours.

-Pourquoi repenses-tu à cette histoire chérie, trace un trait sur tout ça, cela ne fera pas revenir tes parents.  
-Oui, je sais Alicia, mais vous êtes sure, Martial et toi, de n'avoir aucune information à ce sujet ? J'ai besoin de connaître mes origines. Vous comprenez au moins ?  
-Bien sur que l'on comprend, mais nous n'en avons absolument pas connaissance. C'était une volonté de Dumbledor pour ne pas risquer la même attaque que vos parents.  
-Alors Dumbledor le sait lui ? Pablo était plein d'espoirs.

Martial réfléchi un instant en prenant une grand inspiration  
-je n'en suis pas sur. Demandez lui audience à la rentrée, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir.

Bélisse ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son discours sonnait faux. Martial était grand et très costaud, elle se rappelait que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sa carrure l'avait effrayé. Puis, peu à peu, se grand gaillard la rassurait de sa simple présence, c'est pourquoi elle aimait tant rester des heures à lire avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité, sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort. Tous les deux, ils se comprenaient sans même parler. Elle voyait donc dans ses yeux que quelque chose ne collait pas.

-Aller, resservez vous et au lit, vous devez être fatigués.

Voyant que la conversation tombait dans une impasse, le frère et la sœur s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot de plus.  
De nouveau dans sa chambre, Bélisse n'arriva pas à fermer les yeux. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était presque habituée aux odeurs de moisi des cachots, tout comme au confort spartiate de sa literie et le contraste avec cette chambre aux dominante vertes et particulièrement cossue la dérangeait un peu. C'était comme si elle perdait le contact avec Sévérus.  
La lumière de la pleine lune lui permettait d'admirer le jardin par la fenêtre... Elle aimait particulièrement la vision des arbres démunis de leurs feuilles et du petit porche où les fleures d'été avaient cédé la place aux ronces, s'enroulant autour des montrant métalliques.  
« Sévérus, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien faire en ce moment ? Est-ce que vous pensez à moi seulement ? »  
Une seule solution pour obtenir une réponse : lui écrire. Saisissant une plume et un parchemin, elle se mit immédiatement au travail.

Toc toc toc...

-Entrez !  
-Tu as cinq minutes Bélisse.  
-Bien sure Martial entre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Il marqua une légère pose...  
-à qui écris-tu ?  
-à un ami. Lui répondit-elle en retournant sa feuille, un peu gênée.  
-Au jeune Erwan Brassac c'est ça... il lui avait fait un clin d'œil complice.  
-oui, c'est ça... menti-t-elle.  
-Alicia et moi sommes ravis de voir que tu te fais enfin des amis. Tu as l'air changée Bélisse, et en bien, les trais de ton visage son moins tendus. Si ce changement est dû à ce garçon, c'est très bien, mais méfie toi quand même, il m'a l'air un peu immature.

Décidément, Martial comprenait tout et très vite, il n'avait vu Erwan qu'une fois, l'été dernier et ça lui avait suffit à cerner le personnage. Elle lui sourit alors avant de répondre  
-Tu ne l'aimes pas car il est à Serpentard, je suis sure que tu voudrais que je me dégotte un Poufsouffle comme toi.  
Il lui rendit son sourire, « ou à la rigueur un seirdaigle comme Alicia ».  
-Je te rappelle que Pablo et moi somme à Serpentard...  
-Vous deux ce n'est pas pareil, je vous aimes. Et puis vous avez le sang de vos parents dans les veines... Il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'est justement de ça dont je veux parler avec toi ce soir.  
-De mes parents ?  
-Du secret de la famille Bellecours pour être plus précis.

Bélisse n'arrivait pas à y croire, Martial en savait effectivement plus que ce qu'il avait bien pu dire au repas du soir. Elle le regarda alors d'un air avide afin de l'inciter à débuter son récit.

Le père adoptif de la jeune femme s'assis alors sur son lit et débuta son récit, l'air un peu abattu.

-Que sais-tu de ce secret ?  
-Rien, si ce n'est que Voldemort a détruit ma famille pour l'obtenir.  
-Déjà, cela devrait te mettre la puce à l'oreille.  
Bélisse resta interdite…  
-Tu sais ma chérie, tes parents, il n'étaient pas très… peut-être pas comme tu les imaginaient.  
-Oui, c'étaient des mangemorts. lança-t-elle calmement, comme si c'était une évidence.  
-Alors tu savais. Bien, cela ne m'étonne pas, tu as toujours compris très vite. Pour aller droit au but, je ne connais pas ton secret de famille, mais je sais qu'il relève de la magie noire. Il n'y a rien de bon dans cette histoire mon ange, renonce à en savoir plus.  
-Comment peux-tu me dire ça Martial. C'est ma famille tout de même. Je n'ais jamais dit que je voulais pratiquer la magie noire, je veux juste comprendre. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Elle lui tendit alors le petit carnet et lui apporta quelques commentaires sur les dates concernant sa grand-mère.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça ?  
-Quelque part.

Martial poussa un long soupir, connaissant sa fille, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne renoncerait pas, alors autant lui dire tout ce qu'il savait.

-Bon, Bélisse, tu sais que je me passionne pour la généalogie ? et bien j'ai un peu travaillé sur l'histoire de ta famille.

Bélisse buvait ses paroles comme si chaque phrase pouvait avoir un sens caché ou un indice qu'il ne faudrait pas louper.

-La date de naissance de ta grand mère est bonne, mais pas celle de sa mort, elle est bel et bien décédé il y a huit ans. Mais ce n'est pas tout, dans les registres paroissiaux, plusieurs anomalies de ce type ont été observées, j'ai d'abord cru à une erreur, mais vu que ça se répétait… il n'était pas rare, sur une 'échelle du millénaire, qu'une personne de ta famille soit morte "deux fois".

-Mais comment cela est-il possible Martial ? les gens ne ressuscitent pas tout de même ?  
Martial la regarda sans acquiescer ni démentir.  
-Ce serait complètement dément ! mes parents pourraient revivre alors ?  
-Non, je ne pense pas ma chérie, mais la magie noire a de grands pouvoirs et pourquoi crois-tu que Voldemort voulait ce secret à tout prix ? Quelle était sa plus grand aspiration ?

-être immortel, elle prononça cette phrase comme une réflexion à voix haute.

-Exacte. Cependant, toutes ces personnes sont mortes jeunes. Peut-être étais-ce pour lutter contre une mort non naturelle… Je n'en sais rien.  
-Et pour le nom de Furston… qui sont-ils.

Martial la regarda avec dépit. Il cherchait visiblement ses mots, mais qu'avait-il de si terrible à lui dire pour paniquer autant.

-Ta famille est liée aux Furston, et même plus que tu ne le pense. Lorsque tu avais un an…

toc toc toc

Martial s'arrêta brutalement

-Je peux entrer ?  
-Bien sure chérie ! Il se retourna vers Bélisse et mis son doit devant sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre que tout cela devait rester secret.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Bélisse doit se reposer, laissa là respirer un peu Martial, une jeune fille doit avoir son intimité.  
-Oui, je te laisse. Demain nous ferrons une séance de lecture lorsque je rentrerais de la boutique, ça te dit ?  
-J'en meurt d'envie. J'ai déjà une idée de bouquin…  
-Bonne nuit mon ange. Et Martial déposa un baisé sur le front de celle qu'il voyait comme sa fille, immédiatement suivi de son épouse qui glissa un petit mot à l'oreille de Bélisse : dans la semaine, si tu veux, on ira sur le chemin de traverse histoire de faire les boutiques, il paraît que tu as un petit ami… nous pourrons en parler si tu veux ! et elle partit en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Bélisse était envahie de bien-être. Elle était parfaitement sereine ici et sentait l'amour de ses parents adoptifs dans chacune de leur paroles, dans chacun de leurs gestes. Les rires de Pablo dans le couloir la confortaient dans cette idée. Tout serait si simple si seulement toutes ces intrigues ne lui bouffaient pas la vie. Ressusciter les morts, non mais n'importe quoi ! et le lien avec les Furston… elle se saurait demain. En attendant, un courrier l'attendait. Elle se rassit alors à son bureau et commença l'écriture avec enthousiasme.

A Poudlard :

Au petit matin, le professeur Rogue fut réveillé en sursaut par un elfe de Maison. Ce dernier aurait probablement préféré se trouver n'importe où ailleurs sur cette planète qu'en face d'un Sévérus à moitié réveillé. D'habitude plutôt matinal, il avait du mal à se remettre de la nuit passé à travailler sur son projet qui pour l'instant, ne donnait pas grand chose. Il lança alors un regard méprisant au petit serviteur de Poudlard l'incitant à donner la raison pour laquelle on l'avait tirer du lit.  
-Monsieur. Dit-il en lui tendant un courrier.  
"Une lettre à cette heure ci ? Le volatil qui la portait devait avoir bien du mérite pour braver l'air glacé de cette nuit."  
-Disposez.  
Plop.

_Professeur,_

_  
Je viens d'obtenir quelques éléments concernant l'histoire de ma famille, tout cela m'intrigue grandement, mes ancêtres semblaient pouvoir bénéficier d'une seconde chance face à la mort. Tout ceci étant absurde, je m'en remets à votre avis. Je pense que j'en saurais plus demain.  
Mais en réalité tout ceci n'est qu'un prétexte pour vous écrire. Voilà une journée que je vous ais quitté et déjà votre absence me pèse lourdement. Je ne voudrais pas paraître oppressante, mais vous écrire quelques lignes me soulage. Que faites-vous professeur ? Pensez vous seulement à moi ?  
_

_B.A._

Le tout jeune professeur se surpris à sourire sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle lui manquait. Et quelle question : "pensez-vous seulement à moi ?"… elle était dans son esprit à chaque seconde l'empêchant de se concentrer sur le contenu des fioles des troisième années. Il décida alors de lui répondre immédiatement, ne pouvant attendre une seconde de plus.

Bélisse avait fait la grasse matinée tout comme son frère. Elle pris une journée pour elle, se coucounant dans la salle de bain luxueuse par rapport à celle des cachots puis alla s'étendre dans le Hamac de la verrière, rêvassant au bal de fin d'année. D'un seul coup, un grand bruit la fit sursauter : un hibou venait de heurter violemment la vitre nord. Elle se précipita immédiatement sur le petit paquet…

_Arandal,_

_  
Nous n'avons pas encore assez d'information pour tirer des conclusions. Tenez moi au courant. Et pour vous répondre : Je pense à vous..._

_  
S.R.  
_

"toujours aussi doué pour les discours Sévérus" pensa-t-elle, mais ces deux lignes lui allèrent droit au cœur. C'était tout à fait lui ça, un minimum de mots avec un maximum d'informations.

En fin d'après-midi, Bélisse regardait toutes les cinq minutes à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine pour voir si Martial n'arrivait pas. Il travaillait dans un petit magasin d'objets rares du monde sorcier où il vendait ainsi les premier maillots de l'équipe officielle de Quidditch du Boutan ou encore les portes au loin collectors avec une grande pancarte "ne pas toucher, la maison décline toute responsabilité sur votre éventuelle trajectoire". Sa femme travaillait avec lui, généralement, il ouvrait le magasin et elle le fermait, s'occupant ainsi de la comptabilité. Bélisse savait donc qu'elle serait tranquille pour lui parler. Elle se précipita alors dans la bibliothèque au premier bruit suspect, prenant le livre le plus proche et feintant d'être détendue et surprise de son retour si rapide à la maison.

-Bonne journée ?  
-Oui, sauf qu'apparemment, le diablotin d'une dame n'avait pas lu l'écriteau : "Cette lampe d'origine moldue a été ensorcelée et est éblouissante", il l'a allumé et les trois personnes autour ont mis près de 45 minutes à retrouver la vue.

Bélisse sourit  
-Bien fait pour le sale mioche ! Martial, je ne peux plus attendre, quel est mon lien avec les Furston ?

Il avait appréhendé cette demande toute la journée, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Tu sais, dans l'ancien temps, les familles de sorciers prêtaient une attention particulière à leur héritage « magique ». Ils organisaient donc des mariages arrangés dès la naissance de leurs enfants afin qu'ils n'épousent pas des moldus par la suite. Connais-tu le rituel qu'ils pratiquaient ?

-Non !  
-Et bien il liaient les deux futurs époux par un sortilège particulier. Ce dernier gravait les initiales du garçon sur les poignets de la fille et vice-versa. Ho bien sure, ces lettres n'étaient pas visibles mais les mages qui officialisaient les mariages vérifiaient toujours les poignets des deux jeunes futurs mariés histoire repérer si l'union était approuvée par la famille. Il leur suffisait de dire l'incantation et les initiales apparaissaient en rouge quelques secondes.

Bélisse ne voyait pas bien où il voulait en venir et le laissa continuer.

-Tu me fais confiance ma chérie n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui bien sure Martial.  
-Alors donne moi tes mains.

Il saisit les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme et prononça « advertis suscribere » en pointant sa baguette dans leurs direction.

Bélisse vit avec horreur la lettre « E » apparaître sur son poignet gauche et la lettre « F » sur le droit.


	14. Alias

Bélisse le regarda d'un air horrifié, les mains tremblantes et toujours tendues en avant. Martial était impuissant devant les angoisses de sa fille, blanche comme un linge à présent. Il ne savait plus quoi faire alors il continua son récit :

-Bélisse, sais tu qui est E.F. ? Sa voix était calme et rassurante.

Mais la jeune femme était complètement incapable de parler, elle avait les yeux grand ouverts, fixant toujours ses avant-bras.

-C'est le fils de la famille Furston, Eléam, il devrait avoir ton âge à ce que je saches. Mais personne ne….

-non non non non non…. Il n'ont pas pu faire ça. La jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus, elle pensait à voix haute.

-Bélisse, tu sais tes parents n'étaient pas…

-ARRETE ! et elle se leva brutalement pour se réfugier dans sa chambre en courant.

Dans le Hall d'entrée, Pablo qui rentrait du sport la vit passer en pleures, il tenta de l'interpeller, mais rien à y faire, elle monta les étages quatre à quatre et il n'eut que le temps d'entendre la porte claquer. Martial sorti du Bureau l'air abattu.

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé enfin ?  
-C'est une longue histoire Pablo et je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois prêt pour l'entendre. Laisse là, il lui faut un moment pour assimiler tout cela. Et il s'isola à nouveau dans la bibliothèque.

Pablo frappa à la porte de sa sœur mais aucune réponse. Il était particulièrement inquiet car il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voire si bouleversée, en colère oui, mais traumatisée non !

-Bélisse, je ne sais pas ce que papa t'a raconté, mais je suis là, dans ma chambre, viens me voir quand tu le voudras.

Sa sœur l'avait parfaitement entendu, mais là, elle ne pouvait parler à personne sauf peut-être à Sévérus, mais il n'était pas là. « Combien d'immondices sont encore gravés dans ma chaire » pensa-t-elle ! elle se précipita sous la douche, comme pour tenter d'effacer les deux lettres rouges redevenues pourtant invisibles. Sous l'eau bouillante, elle se frottait encore et encore les poignets jusqu'à les irriter et même les faire légèrement saigner. Ses parents tenaient si peux à elle pour avoir oser gâcher son avenir. Mais après tout, étais-ce si surprenant ? d'après ses souvenirs, les Bellecours n'avaient jamais été très proches de Bélisse et son frère. Alors après tout, un mariage arrangé…

Elle mis deux bonnes heures après sa douche pour retrouver un peu ses esprits et penser ses poignets. La première personne à qui elle pensa ensuite fut Sévérus… elle voulait ses bras, elle aurait tout donné à cette instant pour qu'il l'enlace et lui dise que rien n'était grave de sa voix suave. La jeune femme avait du mal à respirer en imaginant qu'elle devrait attendre la fin de la semaine pour le retrouver. Elle pris alors sa plume pour lui écrire.

_Professeur,  
Je viens d'obtenir de nouvelles informations. Mes parents (Bellecours) avaient organisé un mariage arrangé avec le petit dernier de la famille Furston (j'ai les lettres EF gravés sur mes poignets). Visiblement, il m'a retrouvée et il veut son dû. J'avoue éprouver une certaine crainte, je n'ai besoin que de vous professeur. D'ailleurs voilà deux jours que je dois parer à votre absence et ce séjour me paraît interminable. Une seule question m'obsède : comment ais-je pu attirer votre attention, moi, petite étudiante en dernière année, une fille impopulaire et transparente pour la plupart des autres élèves ? Je dois vous sembler si fade par rapport à vos autres conquêtes.  
B.A._

Lorsque Sévérus reçu cette lettre, il devint fou de rage, mais contre combien de « prétendants » devrait-il encore se battre ? en fait peu importe, ils pourraient bien être mille qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Il devait vraiment se retenir pour ne pas immédiatement aller la chercher et la garder tout près de lui pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais Bélisse Arandal n'était pas une femme que l'on enferme dans le musée qu'auraient été ses appartements. Elle devait vivre au grand jour et il savait que plus tard, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle serait admirée de tous. Cette pensée le fit tressaillir, comment lui, celui qui avait toujours été rejeté par les autres pourrait-il garder une fille comme elle auprès de lui ?

Il laissa alors ses expériences quelques minutes pour répondre à son courrier. 

_Bélisse,_

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce rituel archaïque n'a aucune valeur de nos jour. et ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais toujours là pour vous. 

Sévérus.

Le lendemain, en lisant ces quelques lignes, Bélisse retrouva le sourire : il avait utilisé leurs deux prénoms…  
Ho bien sure, elle aurait préféré qu'il soit un peu plus... explicite. Mais après tout, c'était tout lui ça !  
Au petit matin, elle sortit donc enfin de sa chambre et alla déjeuner (elle n'avait rien dans le ventre depuis la veille à midi). Pablo était déjà là, visiblement, il n'avait pas mieux dormis qu'elle. Le nez dans son bol, il levait péniblement sa cuillère jusqu'à sa bouche et de l'autre main dirigeait le balais avec sa baguette.

-Pablo ! Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons utiliser la magie ici, si quelqu'un nous voyait... en effet, la famille Arandal avait emménagé dans un quartier moldu (trois autres familles de sorciers avaient également acheté ici). Ils vivaient donc pratiquement comme eux, avec une télévision, un balais pour le sol et surtout aucun elfe de maison. Petit, Pablo avait autant d'amis moldus que sorciers, ce qui n'alla pas sans poser de problème, mais le secret était tout de même bien gardé. C'est en partie ce qui avait décidé Dumbledor à confier les enfants Bellecours à cette famille, personne n'irait les chercher ici. Il fallait cependant faire preuve d'une vigilance constante pour que la voisine, particulièrement curieuse, Madame Douspis, ne constate rien d'étrange en regardant par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle passait devant la maison.

-ouai ouai... mais j'ai mes potes qui m'attendent et j'ai toute une liste de trucs à faire ici...

-bon, si t'as deux secondes, je t'explique tout ce que m'a dit Martial hier et je fais ton ménage aujourd'hui, ok ?  
-ah ! T'es trop cool comme sœur toi, vas-y je t'écoute. Malgré les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, il semblait enfin un peu plus réveillé.

Elle se lança alors dans la description de tout ce que Martial lui avait révélé. Encore une fois, Pablo semblait atterré, mais il accusait relativement bien le coup.

-tu penses que c'est la même personne qui a envoyé les lettres, le carnet et le petit mot sur le panneau d'affichage ? ce serait ce Eléam Furston ? 

-j'en suis sûre… mais le soucis, c'est qu'il devrait avoir mon âge et qu'il n'y a aucun Eléam Furston dans les élèves. Il a du trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans le château. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des passages secrets pour se rendre jusqu'à pré au lard…  
-il faut en parler à Rogue.

Bélisse ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.  
-tu lui fais confiance enfin ?  
- (il maugréa dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas encore), il faut avouer que je préfère l'avoir à nos côtés plutôt que contre nous. Tien au faite, maman a laissé ce petit mot pour toi

_« ma chérie,  
j'ai mon après-midi de libre, si tu veux nous pourrons aller faire quelques courses ensemble. J'aimerais avoir du temps pour discuter entre filles, je rentre pour manger à midi et nous partirons ensuite »_

Un après-midi dans les boutiques ne tentait pas forcément Bélisse, mais elle avait effectivement besoin de parler de sa toute nouvelle relation avec Sévérus. Ho bien sure, elle ne pouvait pas dire qui était l'heureux élu, mais peu importait !

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue manger hier ? tu as un chagrin d'amour ma puce…

ho ! que c'était maladroit… mais bon, la jeune femme passa outre.

-non, c'est juste qu'Erwan me manque !

Elle n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère, Mais elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité, elle remplaça donc le nom du professeur de potions par celui de son petit-ami officiel. Les deux femmes s'étaient arrêté quelques instant dans un café du chemin de traverse histoire de discuter en paix.

-bon, il est temps d'avoir une discussion sérieuse mère / fille. Tu as dix-sept ans Bélisse, tu es majeur et je ne peux t'interdire de faire ce que tu veux. Alors je préfère te dire que j'aimerais que tu attendes, mais dans le cas contraire, je serais plus tranquille si tu disposes de toutes les cartes en main.

Et s'en suivi une longue discussion sur… Je crois que c'est explicite non ?

Au début timide, la jeune femme s'imagina alors avec Sévérus, qui devait avoir une certaine expérience… elle en profita pour poser quelques questions à sa mère qui lui répondait le plus naturellement possible, inspirant la confiance à son interlocutrice. Lorsqu'elles se relevèrent pour continuer leurs courses, Madame Arandal était épuisée et Bélisse aussi, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une simple discussion pourrait lui demander tant d'énergie.

Elles se rendirent alors dans divers magasins : robes de sorciers… et lingerie !

-Alicia... je ne sais pas si... enfin...

-écoute, il te faut des sous vêtements de toute façon, tu n'en as plus de valables.

Comment dire à sa mère que c'était extrêmement gênant ? Elle pris donc le parti de choisir un ensemble discret, mais avec un peu de dentelle rouge ce qui contrastait magnifiquement avec sa peau laiteuse et sa chevelure d'or. Devant la glace de la boutique, elle s'imagina le regard de son cher et tendre se posant pour la première fois sur elle et elle devint bientôt aussi rouge que la lingerie qu'elle portait. Etait-elle prête ? En tout cas, l'idée ne la repoussait pas, bien au contraire. Mais elle ne voyait pas bien comment il pourrait être heureux avec une fille de 17 ans, avait-elle les atouts nécessaires ? Elle baissa les yeux en voyant bien qu'elle n'avait rien d'une femme fatale (et ça croyez moi, c'était uniquement dans sa tête !) et se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre le plus possible, histoire de ne pas le décevoir.

De retour chez elle, elle s'empressa de remercier sa mère et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour écrire à son grand amour :

_Sévérus,_

vous me manquez...

Bélisse.

Le petit hibou a qui elle tendit la lettre la regarda en la suppliant. Voilà trois jours qu'il parcourait le long trajet entre Londres et Poudlard sans relâche et cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour ses petites ailes. Elle lui caressa légèrement les plumes pour lui redonner du courage, mais elle était impatiente que Sévérus réceptionne le petit mot. Le volatil s'étira alors longuement, lui lançant un dernier regard dans l'espoir qu'elle change d'avis, et s'envola en direction de l'école des sorciers.

Durant ce temps à Poudlard, André Plakmin, Sévérus Rogue et Erwan Brassac travaillaient toujours aussi intensément sur leurs projets respectifs, tous concernant Bélisse Arandal !

Le matin du quatrième jour des vacances ne fut pas différent des autres pour André Plakmin. Il se leva très tôt, à 6 heures, comme d'habitude. Souffrant officiellement de certaines "allergies", il avait obtenu une chambre individuelle dans les dortoirs de serpentard, d'autant plus que ses parents avaient payé le prix fort. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie et était ravi de cette solitude. Sa chambre n'était pas décorée aux couleurs de serpentard comme toutes les autres mais avec des tentures noires et violettes, très sombres. Il ouvrit donc doucement les yeux et s'assit directement sur son lit pour ensuite poser la jambe gauche en premier sur le sol, rapidement suivie de la droite... toujours dans cet ordre... ensuite, il allait à la salle de bain, prenait une douche durant 12 minutes, ni plus, ni moins et se séchait avec la serviette qu'il avait posé près des aeros chauffantes, radiateurs en moldus, la veille au soir. Il se brossait les dents, d'abord à gauche, puis à droite. Et s'habillait.

Jusque là, tout allait bien.

André Plakmin souffrait de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs (et oui, les sorciers aussi peuvent y être sujet) depuis environ sept ans, à la suite d'un traumatisme. Il perdait donc une bonne heure le matin dans des vérifications primordiales qu'il devait mener à bien pour passer une journée sans problème. C'est ainsi qu'après être sorti de la salle de bain, il y rentra de nouveau précipitamment, comme tous les matins, pour se relaver les mains (pourtant déjà propres). Il procédait à ce rituel après avoir préparé son matériel pour les cours, une autre fois après avoir enfilé sa cape et de nouveau lorsqu'il avait touché la poignée de sa porte (qu'il ne pouvait ouvrir de suite). A partir de là, et seulement ce rituel respecté scrupuleusement, il réussissait enfin à sortir de sa chambre.

--Flash Back--

André Plakmin, alias Eleam Furston, avait été enlevé en pleine nuit alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans par des mages noirs sans savoir pourquoi. Ce soir là, il ne s'était pas brossé les dents comme lui avait ordonné sa mère et était persuadé que cela avait attiré le malheur dans sa famille. Ses parents étaient pourtant des partisans du maître et il était habitué à voir les mangemorts chez lui, mais cette fois, rien n'était comparable... tout avait été si brutal, si violent. Heureusement, des troupes d'aurors avaient réussi à les intercepter avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'emmener la petite famille hors de la maison, mais tout de même...

Plus tard, devant le tribunal du ministère, ses parents plaidèrent leur cause en affirmant qu'ils étaient soumis à l'imperium... Ce qui avait fonctionné. La famille Furston déménagea ensuite en Europe Centrale et Eleam pu débuter sa scolarité « magique » à Durmstrang en tant qu'André Plakmin. Durant cette première année, il avait fait un certain nombre de découvertes sur sa famille, questionnant sans cesse ses parents. Ces derniers avaient fini par lâcher que la famille avait un secret depuis des temps anciens et qu'il fallait le préserver à tout prix. En un soir, il avait donc apprit son contenu et qu'il ne pourrait y avoir accès que lorsqu'il aura épousé une certain Alexandra Bellecours dont on avait perdu la trace. Bien entendu, Eleam s'était révolté contre ça. Il avait tenté d'effacer les deux lettres immondes gravées dans ses poignets, A.B, en se mutilant lui-même, mais rien n'y avait fait.

L'année suivante, son père était venu lui annoncer qu'Alexandra Bellecours avait été localisée et qu'elle étudiait à Poudlard sous le nom de Bélisse Arandal. Les trois membres de la famille Furston déménagèrent une nouvelle fois et c'est ainsi qu'André rentra directement en deuxième année, dans la classe de Bélisse. Au début contre cette relation (il n'aimait pas les gens, voire même les êtres vivants en général, encore moins les filles et voulait rester seul toute sa vie), il changea rapidement d'avis en la voyant. Connaissant les deux secrets de famille, il était avide d'en prendre pleine possession et si, pour cela, il devait épouser un autre être humain, autant que ce soit elle !

Mais au cours de cinq dernières années, jamais il n'était arrivé à prendre le contact avec la miss ! C'était au dessus de ses forces de parler à quelqu'un. Alors à elle en plus !

--fin du Flash Back--

André sortit donc de sa chambre pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Il devait arriver dans les premiers pour ne pas avoir à supporter le vacarme causé par les élèves (et puis surtout leurs railleries). Il mangeait vite, très vite. En seulement 5 minutes, chronomètre en main, il avait avalé du pain (sans beurre ni confiture) et un verre de lait froid. Il se levait et sortait du plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait, mais ça n'était pas évident. En effet, il avait pris la manie de ne pas marcher sur les jointures des pierres qui composaient le sol. Il ne posait donc ses pieds que sur les dalles pleines, ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir une allure normale, devant allonger ou raccourcir ses pas en fonction de leur emplacement. Cette démarche rajoutait un air ridicule et bizarre à son aspect général. Il était de taille moyenne pour un garçon (enfin pas plus d'1m70), les cheveux noirs au bol, mais toujours plaqués par la graisse qui les rendait luisant. Son visage fin ne contrastait pas avec sa silhouette presque maigre. Le dos d'André, légèrement voûté à force de fixer le sol pour se déplacer semblait attiré vers l'avant par ses frêles épaules qui portaient la misère entière de ce monde (et accessoirement « quelques » pellicules en fin de journée).

Son regard sournois ne l'aidait pas à engager le dialogue avec qui conque, même les enseignants ne se risquaient pas à l'interroger pour ne pas avoir à le regarder, non par peur, mais plutôt par répulsion. Seul le professeur de potion semblait faire abstraction de son apparence physique sans pour autant lui faire de cadeau.

Après son déjeuner donc, il devait aller à la bibliothèque histoire de faire quelques recherches sur les ingrédients qu'il voulait tester cet après-midi dans la salle spéciale. Mais avant toute chose, il se rendit vers l'endroit où arrivait le courrier histoire de vérifier si ce qu'il avait ressentit la veille était vrai. En effet, il faut préciser qu'André Plakmin est né avec un don particulier. Comme certains sorciers ont un troisième oeil, André lui, maîtrise l'empathie. Il peut capter et interpréter les sentiments d'une personne en se concentrant sur elle. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ses parents ont tout fait pour développer cette particularité très récurrente dans sa famille. Le fondateur de la lignée des Furston lui-même arrivait à jouer avec les âmes. André s'était révélé particulièrement doué, voila pourquoi il supportait mal la compagnie d'autres personnes, surtout en nombre, car toutes les émotions affolées des adolescents de Poudlard lui arrivaient de plein fouet. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Dès qu'il eut posé un pied dans le château, il s'était aperçu que le rituel le promettant à Alexandra Bellecours avait renforcé sa capacité à se connecter à elle. Avec un minimum de concentration, il arrivait à percevoir très clairement ce qu'elle ressentait, d'abord lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui, puis depuis son dortoir et enfin lorsqu'elle était chez ses parents, dans la banlieue de Londres. Bien sûre, plus elle était éloignée, plus il avait du mal à interpréter les vibrations, mais tout de même...

Hier justement, il avait très clairement perçut qu'elle voulait contacter Severus Rogue. Visiblement, les avertissements écrits qu'il leur avait envoyé n'avaient pas suffit à les séparer. Il devait donc agir autrement.  
Arrivé vers le pigeonnier, il attendit quelques instants, observant toutes les lettres de la journée entassées dans un coin mais rien ne lui indiquait quelle lettre venait de Bélisse. Soudain, un petit hibou se posa laborieusement sur le sol, épuisé et visiblement en retard. Il portait une toute petite enveloppe qui pourtant semblait peser une tonne. A son passage, les sens d'André s'affolèrent : c'était ça. Il s'empressa donc de voler le message au petit volatile qui ne résista pas très longtemps vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. André partit sur le champ se laver les mains dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde (il était certain de n'y croiser personne) et ouvrit enfin le mot :

« Severus, vous me manquez, Bélisse ».

« Tu as enfin une amoureuse ? »

Aucune réponse !

« Ha bien sur, personne ne veut répondre à Mimi Geignarde, comme d'habitude, je suis transparente, même pour toi »...  
« Va t'en ou bien je mets ton âme en bouteille »

Mime, horrifiée, plongea dans les toilettes en éclaboussant tout dans un rayon de trois mètres alors qu'André en profitait pour brûler le fameux message.

« Celui-ci, tu ne l'auras pas ! ».

Dans les cachots, le maître des potions était enfin satisfait devant un flacon contenant un liquide pâteux. Il s'essuya le front et repoussa les cheveux qui lui passaient devant les yeux en arrière. Le manque de sommeil l'empêchait déjà de profiter pleinement de sa vue encore affaiblie, il ne devait pas plus être gêné. Enfin il allait savoir si son projet pourrait aboutir. Il retroussa donc sa manche gauche, pris sa baguette dans la main droite, se concentra, respira un bon coup et « Scribere Infinitis ». La douleur lui fit serrer les dents mais heureusement, il ne devait marquer qu'un tout petit point...

En effet, Severus n'avait jamais réellement vu le dos de Bélisse, il l'avait seulement parcouru du bout des doigts, mais il imaginait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir par rapport à ses cicatrices. Lui-même aurait tout fait pour se débarrasser de la fameuse marque sur son bras droit. Le sortilège de « Scribere Infinitis » avait été inventé au Moyen-Âge pour marquer le cheptel des paysans. Ces derniers le pratiquaient sur leurs animaux pour ne pas se les faire voler par un autre sorcier. Les écrits, indélébiles, étaient une preuve de leur possession sur la bête. Les mangemorts avaient ensuite repris ce sort afin de torturer leurs victimes, en effet, si la pauvre bête ne ressentait pas grand chose d'autre qu'une piqûre de moustique grâce au cuir, un être humain souffrait atrocement lorsque la finesse de la peau accueillait les brûlures. « Faire subir cela à une enfant de onze ans ! » il secoua la tête en signe de protestation. Un simple petit point sur le bras lui avait déjà provoqué un léger mot de tête alors une séries de trois mots ! Comment avait-elle fait pour résister à ça sans même s'évanouir ?

Depuis le départ de Bélisse, il avait tenté de fabriquer une potion à faire pénétrer dans l'épiderme pour diminuer la lisibilité des mots gravés dans son dos. Il testait donc aujourd'hui le sort sur lui pour voir si la crème fonctionnait histoire de ne pas lui faire de « fausse joie ».

« Hum... pas très concluant ». 

La boursouflure causée par le sort avait perdu sa teinte rouge, mais elle restait encore trop évidente. Il décida donc de poursuivre ses recherches.

Entre temps, André était enfin parvenu à la Bibliothèque. Il demanda un livre disponible uniquement en magasin puisque seuls les élèves de dernières années y avaient accès, et en débuta la lecture. Il traitait des substances utilisées en médecines. Mal gérées, ces dernières pouvaient être mortelles, c'est pourquoi il fallait avoir une certaine pratique de la magie pour accéder à cet ouvrage. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne se souciait pas des regards écœurés que lui lançaient un groupe de filles de sixième année installées juste en face de lui. Terré dans sa solitude, André n'y faisaient plus attention, il vivait comme il en avait envie, qu'il soit en publique ou non et en l'occurrence, il laissait libre cours à des manies relativement « dégoûtantes ». En lisant, il s'arrachait un, deux ou trois cheveux (d'environ cinq bons centimètres) et les portait jusqu'à sa bouche pour les sucer ou les enrouler autour de sa langue (comme font les moldus avec un chewing gum qu'ils étirent avec un doigt et ré ingurgitent ensuite).  
« Beurk ! Il est vraiment immonde ! » Et les cinq poufsouffle se retournèrent histoire d'éviter des complications supplémentaires à leur estomac.

- Regarde, c'est Erwan..., qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, dommage qu'il soit avec l'autre tordue, j'me demande ce qu'il lui trouve !

- Hum, c'est simple, ce doit être une fille facile, elle est bien roulée, il faut avouer. Mais avec son caractère d'hypogriffe, je me demande comment il fait pour la supporter. Moi en tout cas j'aimerais bien tenter ma chance !

- Alors vas-y, fonce. Pour une fois qu'il est seul… Il a l'air de recherche un ouvrage, tu n'as qu'à lui proposer de l'aider !

- Tu crois ?

- Allez Flo, vas-y bon sang !

La jeune poufsouffle se leva, un peu fébrile, et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le joueur de Quidditch.

- Pas mal le match d'avant les vacances, les serpentards ont fait fort.  
- Hein ? Ah ! Salut Flo.  
- Dis moi, tu as l'air de chercher quelque chose, je peux t'aider ?  
Florine s'était appuyée nonchalamment contre une étagère et lançait des yeux doux au serpentard. Elle n'était qu'en sixième année mais paraissait bien plus mature.  
- Non c'est bon, mais merci. Et Erwan se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.  
- Dis… demain on a une sortie à Pré au lard, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi prendre une bieraubeurre ?  
- Ecoute, en ce moment, je n'ai pas franchement le temps…  
- Allez, ça te détendra, c'est juste un verre, rien de plus !  
- Bon, à demain alors.

Dès qu'il tourna les talons, Florine laissa échapper un petit « yes ! » en se rendant à nouveau vers ses amis qui gloussèrent de plus belle !

« Il est vraiment trop faible, c'est consternant ! » André avait parfaitement senti le désir d'Erwan pour la jeune aguicheuse. A 17 ans, il devient difficile de résister à de telles avances, surtout que Bélisse n'avait pas l'air très... câline avec lui, en tout cas moins qu'avec ce satané professeur. D'un geste, il referma le livre qu'il parcourait et se rendit dans un couloir isolé pour s'arrêter enfin non loin d'un tableau ou un troll frappait un pauvre danseur avec sa massue. Devant le mur... il pensa très fort au laboratoire dont il avait besoin, fit trois allés retours en face du mur...et pénétra dans la salle. André esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'intérieur, devant tout le matériel ainsi que les ingrédients qui lui étaient nécessaires, tous parfaitement propres et ordonnés. Il n'avait pas oublié de commander un sandwich ainsi qu'un petit lavabo pour se laver encore et toujours les mains.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il était proche du but et ses espoirs furent totalement comblés en fin d'après-midi. Une petite souris était plongée dans un coma profond, avec de la fièvre, mais elle était toujours en vie.

- Parfait, maintenant passons à quelque chose de plus gros.

Il donna le petit liquide vert à boire à une chouette blanche, en plus grande quantité cette fois et son sourire redoubla lorsqu'il obtint le même résultat. Il avait enfin réussi à adapter la quantité de potion nécessaire en fonction de la taille et du poids... il ne restait plus qu'à attendre son retour à la rentrée et le faire prendre à Bélisse…


	15. Retour

Les jours qui suivirent, Bélisse s'étonna de n'avoir aucune réponse de Sévérus mais d'autres évènements étaient entrain de lui faire oublier ce contre temps. Le dernier soir, alors qu'elle fut prise d'une petite fringale nocturne, la jeune fille descendit lentement à la cuisine pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. Pablo était chez un ami pour la nuit. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre, et avança dans le couloir sur la pointe de pieds pour éviter les grincements du parquet. Très vite, elle s'aperçut qu'une pièce du premier étage, probablement la cuisine était éclairée et perçut une conversation. Elle se stoppa alors en haut des escaliers pour mieux entendre

- Alicia elle est assez grande, il faut la lui donner  
- Dumbledore avait bien précisé : « lorsqu'elle sortira de Poudlard et qu'elle sera majeur ! »  
- Elle est majeure  
- Oui mais toujours à l'école. Et je persiste, tu n'aurais jamais du lui dire au sujet du mariage arrangé. Dans quel état elle doit être !  
- Non mais attend. De toute façon, elle ne passera pas ses examens avant l'année prochaine et vu ce qui se passe, nous n'avions pas le choix. Tu te rends compte quelqu'un l'a retrouvée et lui a fait passé un carnet plutôt louche... Elle est en danger  
- Martial..., La voix de Madame Arandal était implorante.  
- Non Alicia, je persiste. Elle est assez grande. Il faut lui donner un point c'est tout.  
- Me donner quoi ?

Bélisse avait descendu la distance qui restait le plus doucement possible, sans que ses parents ne s'en rendent compte. Ils sursautèrent conjointement à cette phrase.

- Bélisse, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Et vous ?

Madame Arandal restait figée. La femme venait de comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Martial lui fit un signe de tête pour l'interroger une dernière fois. Elle lança sa réponse de manière résolue et découragée à la fois :  
- Assoies-toi Bélisse.  
Puis elle se leva en direction du plan de travail vers la magasinière.  
- Tu veux du café ?  
- Oui merci.

Mais au moment où elle répondait à Alicia, Bélisse resta les yeux fixés sur Martial qui s'était également levé. Il alla chercher une petite enveloppe dans un tiroir du buffet qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle comprit lorsque l'espace de rangement disparu une fois refermé.

La petite enveloppe qu'il tenait dans sa main était relativement épaisse et cachetée d'un sceau à la cire rouge. Il se rassit à table, calmement, un peu fébrile, alors qu'Alicia versait une tasse de café à sa fille. Elle failli d'ailleurs en mettre à côté à cause des tremblements. Bélisse lui pris la main pour la stabiliser en lui lançant un regard assuré, comme pour montrer qu'elle était prête à recevoir les informations qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui donner...

- Lorsque Dumbledore vous a amené ici Pablo et toi, il nous a transmis cette lettre qui venait de tes parents.

Bélisse voulu l'avoir tout de suite et tendit le bras, mais Martial la recula... il avait deux ou trois précisions à apporter.

- Comme tu peux le voir, nous ne l'avons pas ouverte, le sceau est encore intact. Mais nous avions la consigne de te la donner à ta majorité, lorsque tu serais sortie de Poudlard diplômée. Vu les circonstances, nous n'attendrons pas la seconde condition. Cependant Bélisse, je pense très sincèrement que le secret de ta famille te sera révélé dans ces quelques lignes. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il relève probablement de la magie noire. J'espère que tu seras assez réfléchie pour ne pas te laisser aller dans cette voix.

Bélisse roula des yeux et voulu l'interrompre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- De plus, une fois que tu en auras connaissance, tu risques de te mettre en danger. D'autres personnes la veulent à tout prix. Sois prudente. Dernière recommandation (il avait rapproché la lettre) ne le dit pas à ton frère, il est trop jeune.  
Sans dire un mot de plus, elle se saisit de l'enveloppe et la décacheta.

_Alexandra,_

Si tu as cette lettre, c'est que ton père et moi, sommes morts sans avoir eu le temps de te transmettre ton héritage familial. Je ne peux m'attarder.

Voici ce que nous aurions dû te dire à la fin de tes études :

Notre famille détient un secret depuis le Moyen-Âge environ où un de tes ancêtres a trouvé comment réaliser une potion permettant de guérir les blessures physiques les plus graves, voir même mortelles. Cependant, cette potion ne permet pas de ramener les âmes à la vie. Si elle n'est pas administrée à une personne avant qu'elle ne succombe à ses blessures, son coeur repart, mais son esprit ne réintègre pas son corps. Nous avons gardé ce secret dans notre lignée afin de pouvoir contrer la mort à plusieurs reprises lorsque celle-ci voulait emporter un membre de notre famille trop jeune. Comme tu peux le comprendre, seules les blessures peuvent être soignées. Nous ne pouvons rien contre la vieillesse.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. A l'époque de la Renaissance, notre famille s'est farouchement opposée à une autre famille de sorciers pour obtenir des possessions foncières que l'une et l'autre convoitaient. Les rivalités avec les Furston nous ont coûté très cher. Mais un jour, nos ancêtres se sont aperçus qu'eux aussi détenaient un secret de famille. Une de leur petite fille était tombée dans un coma très profond et tout le monde l'avait condamnée. Mais au bout de deux jours seulement, elle était revenue à la vie, sans aucune séquelle. Ils avaient réussi à trouver ce que nous cherchions depuis des générations : comment faire réintégrer une âme dans un corps.

Bien entendu, nos deux familles étant rivales, nos ancêtres ne sont pas parvenus à un accord satisfaisant, de peur de se faire biaiser par l'autre partie. De ce faite, lorsqu'un accident survenait, les deux rituels étaient successivement pratiqués sur le corps de la victime à l'abri des regards de l'autre. L'entente a perduré ainsi puisque nous ne pouvions réussir à ramener quelqu'un à la vie sans le rituel des Furston et vice et versa.

Mais nos deux familles se sont rapprochées avec le temps et nous ne voulions plus dépendre l'une de l'autre. La seule solution envisageable était donc de nous allier l'une à l'autre. Voilà pourquoi, à ta majorité et une fois tes études terminées, tu épouseras Eleam Furston. Devenus maris et femme, vous échangerez vos savoir-faire et nos deux branches s'uniront enfin pour devenir plus puissante que le maître.

Encore une fois Alexandra, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de te transmettre ton dû, mais nous avons tout prévu. Lorsque tu avais un an, nous avons fais les papiers nécessaire pour que tu hérites du manoir. Vas-y et descends au sous-sol. Tu tomberas face à la porte que ton père et moi t'avons toujours interdit d'ouvrir. Aujourd'hui toi seule peut remplir cette tâche, ou ton frère s'il venait à t'arriver malheur. Ouvre là et tu sauras immédiatement quoi faire, fais nous confiance.

Une dernière chose : ton mariage avec Eleam n'est pas un souhait, mais une obligation que tu dois remplir. Toute la lignée de ta famille a les yeux sur toi. Une fois devenue Madame Furston, donne à ton époux un héritier le plus rapidement possible pour lui transmettre ce que nous te léguons aujourd'hui. Donne lui en plusieurs même. Nous ne t'avons pas choisi n'importe qui, aux dires de sa famille, Eleam sera un sorcier puissant, très puissant même alors montre toi à la hauteur.

Tous nos espoirs reposent sur toi.  
Tes parents.  


Les parents de Bélisse attendaient, impatients qu'elle finisse sa lecture. Ils la voyaient blêmir de plus en plus, ligne après ligne. Son visage s'était durci et le couple pouvait y lire la colère à la place de la tristesse à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

-Alors ma puce ? Madame Arandal n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Bélisse avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la lettre, et s'ils avaient pu lancer des éclaires, le papier aurait flambé instantanément.

- Alors je viens d'avoir la confirmation de tout ce que je savais déjà ! Ses dents s'étaient tout juste desserrées.  
- La confirmation de ce que tu savais ? Martial était dubitatif  
- Oui, aucun « désolé Alex pour t'avoir laissée seule avec ton frère » ou « on t'aime » ou « nous sommes fiers de toi »... mais plutôt des « épouses Eleam, donne lui des enfants, sois à la hauteur »... mais ils croient quoi ?

Les Arandal étaient dépités, comment les Bellecours pouvaient être si durs avec leurs deux enfants ?

- Bon, affaire classée !

Bélisse prit la lettre et la fit brûler en l'approchant de la flamme de la grosse bougie centrale sur la table devant les yeux atterrés de ses parents.

- Mais Bélisse, c'était un souvenir de tes parents tout de même !  
- Des souvenirs comme ça, moi j'en veux pas. L'histoire est classée, je ne veux plus entendre parler de secret, ni de mariage arrangé. Demain je prends le train pour Poudlard et je termine ma scolarité aussi normalement que possible (et je retrouve Séverus ! pensa-t-elle). N'en touchez pas un mot à Pablo, il n'a pas besoin de savoir...

La jeune fille embrassa ses parents et partit se coucher sans un mot les laissant pantois dans la cuisine.

--------------

Alors que le Poudlard Express rentrait en gare, Rogue guettait l'arrivée des élèves depuis la salle des professeurs.

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas écrit ? J'espère qu'elle va bien. Et si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un ? Non, ce n'est pas possible... enfin si, c'est possible, un ange comme elle ne passe pas inaperçu ! »

Minerva McGonagall regardait le visage du jeune professeur passer par toutes les émotions avant de quitter la salle pour aller manger précipitamment.

Bélisse arriva enfin à ses appartements en traînant sa lourde valise tant bien que mal. Il fallait décidément que sa mère arrête de lui mettre de la nourriture en cachette parce que là ça devenait ridicule. Elle se changea rapidement et alla retrouver son frère pour le dîner. En passant devant la porte de son « professeur », elle hésita un instant, mais n'osa pas frapper. S'il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle durant le reste des vacances, c'est certainement pour une bonne raison. C'est vrai quoi, Sévérus est un homme, il doit avoir des envies, échanger des petits mots doux avec une élèves, ça ne devait pas lui suffire... et elle baissa la tête, un peu goguenarde avant de continuer son chemin.

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde était déjà installé ou presque. Les derniers retardataires se précipitèrent et les discussions étaient animées par le récit des vacances de chacun. Dès son entrée, elle scruta la table des professeurs : il était là. Quel soulagement ! Elle avait envie de courir à lui et l'embrasser, mais c'était impossible. En revanche, si elle ne le pouvait pas, quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en priva pas.

- Bélisse ! Hey...

Erwan s'était levé et l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras en la couvrant de baisés. Le professeur McGonagall qui passa par là ne se fit pas priée pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

- Allons jeunes gens, vous êtes dans une école tout de même. 20 points de moins pour Serpentard.  
- Quelle rabat joie celle là maugréa Erwan.

Et ils s'assirent à table, côte à côte. Bélisse n'osait plus regarder vers les professeurs et ne vit donc pas qu'un certain Sévérus la dévorait des yeux.

« Ouf, elle est là et elle va bien... Mais alors c'est que ? Non, ce sportif de bas étage ne l'attire pas, c'est certain... Mais pourquoi moi je l'attirerais plus ? Ha mais arrête de l'embrasser et laisse là manger bon sang ! »

- Vous ne mangez pas professeur ? Vous me semblez contrarié ?  
- Non non, un coup de fatigue c'est tout. « vas-y, te gênes pas... » Erwan embrassait Bélisse dans le cou, devant tout le monde. D'ailleurs, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à tous. Et il partit précipitamment de la salle sous les yeux impuissants de Bélisse.

Pablo lui mangeait comme quatre, sans se soucier des questions incessantes d'Erwan :

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Tu t'es reposée ? T'as meilleure mine... C'est bien. Moi je me suis pas mal entraîné. En revanche, je n'ai pas trouvé qui aurait pu envoyer cette lettre... C'est étrange... mais Bélisse ne l'écoutait pas.

- Désolée, je suis crevée. A demain. Et elle partie aussi sec.  
- Elle a un souci ?  
- Mais non Erwan, elle est fatiguée, elle te l'a dit. Tient passe moi le pain d'épice s'il te plait.

Bélisse couru le plus qu'elle pu, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait qu'elle le voit.

- Professeur ! Attendez.  
- Arandal. Son ton était ni froid ni engageant... Vous ne mangez pas ?  
- Je voulais vous voir.  
-...  
- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écrit ? Au moins pour me dire franchement que je vous lassais ?  
- Que vous quoi ?

Ils étaient presque devant les cachots.

- Oui, c'était dur de rester sans avoir de vos nouvelles. Je... enfin j'aurais souhaité plus de franchise.  
-Quoi ! C'est vous qui ne m'avez pas répondu !  
- Mais si.

Ils étaient à présent devant la porte de Rogue.

- Visiblement, il y a eut méprise.

En disant ces mots, le professeur avait ouvert la porte de ses appartements et lui fit signe d'entrer. Hésitante, mais tout de même un peu rassurée, elle lui emboîta le pas. Rogue referma la porte derrière lui, la retint pas le bras et l'embrassa fougueusement en la faisant pivoter de sorte à la coincer contre la porte. Une semaine, c'était beaucoup trop, il ne tenait plus et n'arrivait plus à cacher le plaisir de la revoir.

Au même instant, un certain André sursauta à table. « Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Même en ayant brûlé la lettre histoire de semer le doute, il ne leur aura pas fallut plus de dix minutes pour se réconcilier. ». Il sortit aussi vite qu'il le put de la salle et se lança à la recherche d'un fameux poltergeist.

- Peeves, viens ici .  
- PEEVES, tout de suite ! .  
Le petit fantôme apparut timidement au détour d'un couloir.

- Oui, je suis là .  
- Va immédiatement dans les appartements de Rogue et observe ce qu'ils font  
- Mais… Je ne peux... je risque gros avec lui...  
- Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu ne m'obéit pas, et il sortit un petit récipient de dessous sa cape, à peine plus gros qu'une cannette moldue, je t'y es déjà enfermé une fois, tu veux y retourner ?

Sans répondre, le fantôme passa au travers du planché en direction des cachots. Arrivé à destination, Peeves ne passa que sa tête à travers un tableau du professeur histoire de remplacer les yeux du légilimancien Théodore Lalonde par les siens. Ils s'embrassaient encore et toujours, mêlant fiévreusement leurs langues dans une passion débordante. Les mains de Bélisse parcouraient le dos de Séverus alors que ce dernier lui tenait le visage. Il savait que s'il le lui lâchait, il ne contrôlerait plus ses gestes. Leurs effusions s'emballaient de plus en plus et les caresses de Bélisse avaient tendance à descendre de plus en plus bas ce qui fit reculer son professeur. Il sentait parfaitement que s'il ne stoppait pas tout maintenant, cela allait les conduire là où il ne voulait pas aller, en tout cas pas tout de suite.  
Il se recula légèrement pour mieux contempler son visage, ce visage qui irradiait tellement de bonheur qu'il ne put réfréner un léger sourire.

- J'ai une petite surprise pour vous.

Le sourire de la jeune femme redoubla si tant est que cela puisse être possible.

- C'est un peu délicat et surtout ne vous offusquez pas, mon intention est simplement de vous aider .

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, un peu interloquée par un tel discours.

- C'est à propos de vos cicatrices dans le dos (là, elle fronça les sourcils), j'ai élaboré une sorte de crème qui pourrait les atténuer un peu, ou du moins de diminuer la hauteur des dômes provoqués par les brûlures...

Il se retourna vers son bureau et lui montra un petit flacon blanc

- Alors, c'est comme vous voulez, je vous le donne et en l'appliquant régulièrement, d'ici quelque temps, vous n'aurez plus de relief sur la peau, mais c'est comme vous voulez. Tenez, prenez le et faites comme bon vous semble . Il lui tendit le flacon qu'elle saisit, un peu étonnée. Il avait peur qu'elle le prenne comme une insulte et ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle pense qu'elle était moins désirable à ses yeux à cause de ces cicatrices. Il l'avait fait uniquement pour elle, qu'elle se sente mieux et attendait sa réaction avec anxiété.

- Vous voulez bien me l'appliquer ?  
- Je... ce ne serait pas ... Mais honnêtement, comment résister à ces grands yeux bleu ?  
- Dans le dos, j'aurais un peu de mal toute seule ! Puis elle prit un air taquin, sauf si vous préférez que je demande à Erwan !  
- Sur le lit, à plat ventre.

La jeune fille ne put réfréner un rire devant la réaction du professeur, piqué comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Elle retira alors son pull et son t-shirt pour n'être plus qu'avec la jupe de son uniforme et son soutient gorge... Rouge ! Merlin, est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte au moins de la torture qu'elle lui infligeait ? Déjà l'excitation gagnait Sévérus et il avait du mal à garder son calme.

Elle s'allongea alors à plat ventre, les mains sous la tête et ferma les yeux, attendant le massage de son professeur.  
Il ôta sa cape pour se retrouver en pull et pantalon, beaucoup trop étroit maintenant, à califourchon sur ses fesses. Le pot de crème dans une main, il écarta les longs cheveux bouclés de l'objet de son désir et resta un moment sans bouger, contemplant l'œuvre qui s'offrait à lui. « du calme Sévérus, montre toi adulte, tu peux le faire ».

- Arandal, est-ce que vous pourriez, enfin... ce serait plus pratique si...  
- Faites le vous même ! Moi je suis confortablement installée...

« Merlin aidez moi ! Alors pour faire de l'élixir de Rougeard il nous faut de la poudre de... »

Il tentait désespérément d'énumérer les ingrédients du plus grand nombre de potions qu'il connaissait en dégrafant la toute petite pièce de lingerie qui le gênait. Bélisse essayait de garder son calme, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son manque d'expérience ou qu'elle était totalement paniquée, mais dès qu'elle sentit le dernier rempart s'effondrer, elle ne put refréner le frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps.

Puis Sévérus commença à étaler la crème sur cette peau meurtrie et pourtant d'une douceur extrême. D'une main d'abord, il ne put s'empêcher d'utiliser la seconde. Elle creusa les reins au premier contact... un peu surprise...

- J'ai les mains froides. Désolé.

Mais il n'obtient aucune réponse, ce qui l'incita à continuer. Désormais, il la massait lentement et délicatement, tentant de faire imprégner le liquide dans son épiderme

- Ca risque de vous piquer un peu, c'est normal.

Visiblement les picotements n'avaient pas l'air de la déranger, elle avait fermé les yeux et il sentait son dos se détendre sous ses caresses. Il put ainsi laisser libre cours à son regard sans risquer d'être surpris. Il constata très vite que la position de la jeune femme avait écrasé sa poitrine qui débordait harmonieusement sur les côtés, attirant les mains de Sévérus tel le triangle des Bermudes. Alors qu'il commençait à dévier dangereusement, il se ressaisit aussi sec, ce qui désespéra Bélisse.

Peeves assistait toujours à la scène et appréhendait déjà la réaction de son bourreau.


	16. Fusion

Bélisse se surprenait elle-même, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle était particulièrement détendue et Séverus le sentait. Continuant à la masser doucement, il redoutait déjà le moment où la crème serait parfaitement imprégnée et où il devrait arrêter de la caresser.

Le sourire qu'elle esquissa lorsque ses mains effleurèrent pratiquement sa poitrine n'aida pas le jeune professeur à garder son self-contrôle. Mais il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, pas tant qu'elle serait élève ici et lui son professeur. Il n'aurait qu'un an à attendre après tout, mais il en était certain maintenant, il la voulait elle et l'attendrait.

- Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre demain matin pour voir les premiers résultats. Ça me permettra de déterminer la fréquence nécessaire des applications.

Il avait cessé son massage et voulu se relever mais une petite voix lui demanda alors l'impossible.

- Continuez s'il vous plait professeur, j'ai les cervicales contractées et vos massages me font tellement de bien.

Séverus se figea. Sa conscience lui criait de se relever et de s'éloigner d'elle, mais son cœur lui imposait de rester. Il reprit donc sa position initiale. Et commença à masser cette nuque si fine et qui n'appelait que ses lèvres.

- Hummmm….

"Merlin ! Ne gémis pas comme ça !", Séverus sentait le désire monter en lui et ça n'était pas à prendre au second degré.

- Hummm…

Trop tard.

Le tout jeune professeur de serpentard n'avait pas le courage d'un gryffondor et ceda facilement à la tentation. Il arrêta ses caresses, prit appui sur le lit et commença à embrasser cette nuque si délicate.

Bélisse fut parcourue d'un courant électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle sentait son pull la frôler par intermittence. Il dégageait une telle virilité et une telle douceur à la fois qu'elle était prête à se livrer à lui en toute confiance, certaine qu'il la dirigerait d'une main de maître.

Rogue se redressa et l'a prit par la taille pour la tourner face à lui en douceur. Il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser, mais une fois ce geste effectué, il resta sous le choc. Il ne méritait pas une telle beauté, et son regard si intense fit rougir la jeune serpentarde. Elle lui sourit alors de manière male assurée, attendant une réponse de sa part mais rien. Il se contenta de lui poser une main sur la joue et de l'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres. Sa main quitta alors lentement son visage pour glisser le long de son coup et s'y attarder quelques instants. Il procédait par étapes pour ne pas la brusquer.

C'est alors Bélisse qui prit les devants. La jeune fille lui ôta tout ce qui empêchait de sentir le torse de Rogue contre elle.  
Séverus fut alors obligé de cesser de l'embrasser un instant pour l'aider dans sa tâche, mais lui captura à nouveau les lèvres dès qu'il le put, lui laissant le soin de jeter son pull sur le côté.

Les mains libres, la jeune fille put enfin lui rendre ses caresses et l'attirer à elle.

Au contact frontal de leurs deux torses nus, leurs baisés redoublèrent de plus bel.

L'ex serpentard avait du mal à retenir sa passion, il voulait explorer son corps pour en découvrir la moindre parcelle. Bélisse Arandal devait lui appartenir. Ses mains fines qui descendaient pour attraper sa ceinture pour la lui enlever, lui fit perdre la tête. Il se risqua alors à glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de sa partenaire, remontant légèrement la jupe jusqu'à arriver au second rempart qu'il devait surmonter. Soudain Rogue cessa alors de l'embrasser sur les lèvres pour lui déposer un baisé sur le menton, puis sur un sein, sur l'autre…

Bélisse n'avait jamais été autant excitée. Elle le désirait plus que tout et se laissait faire, abandonnant un instant l'idée de le déshabiller pour mieux profiter de toutes les sensations qui se bousculaient en elle… La jeune fille sentit alors un autre baisé sur le nombril et ferma les yeux.

Séverus glissa cette fois les deux mains sous sa jupe pour lui ôter son sous-vêtement. Il l'agrippa de chaque côté, la regarda une dernière fois pour être sur de ne pas la brusquer et… Il se releva brutalement en s'écartant du lit.

Bélisse rouvrit alors les yeux, et le vit, dos à elle, respirant rapidement.

- Rogue ? Elle était inquiète. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas d'elle, qu'avait-elle de si repoussant.  
- Rhabillez vous Arandal.

Elle se leva, attrapa son chemisier et le mit devant sa poitrine sans même l'enfiler et se rapprocha timidement de lui.

- Je ne vous attire pas, c'est ça ?

Sa voix emprunte de mélancolie brisa le cœur de Séverus qui pensait déjà ne plus en avoir.

- Comment pouvez-vous penser cela ! Vous savez parfaitement que je tiens à vous, mais je suis encore votre professeur, et là nous allons trop loin.  
- Je croyais que cela vous était égale.

La colère commençait à la gagner, il n'allait tout de même pas oser se retrancher derrière ce satané prétexte tout de même.

- Ne discutez pas Arandal.

Les yeux de Bélisse commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Elle se sentait rejetée, voir même humiliée. Comment pouvait-il la repousser à un moment pareil. Elle se retourna alors violemment et renfila son pull sans même prendre le temps de remettre son soutient gorges. Puis la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte et lui lança un dernier regard noyé de larmes :

- Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir.

Ravi de la nouvelle tournure des évènements, Peeves parti prévenir son maître.

Alors qu'elle saisit le loquet, elle vit la porte briller un tout petit instant et s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait l'ouvrir. Le professeur, qui venait de lancer un « colaporta », reçu les foudres d'un regard déchaîné.

- Laissez moi sortir.

Agacé par son caractère d'hypogriff, Rogue s'approcha rapidement de Bélisse

- Tu ne comprends donc pas que nous allons trop loin. Aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible après ça.

Ce changement de ton troubla la jeune femme mais elle lui répondit sans le lui montrer.

- Et alors. Je te croyais beaucoup plus courageux. Mais en réalité tu n'es qu'un lâche.

Rogue du faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas exploser.

- Il me faut beaucoup plus de courage pour te dire non que pour te rendre mienne.

Elle resta interdite, les larmes de chagrin et de rage en même temps perlaient sur son visage.

-Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour te sentir contre moi et te faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif. J'en rêve depuis des mois...

Il dû s'arrêter un instant car l'image de leurs deux corps en plein ébat venait de le frapper de plein fouet et ses nerfs lâchaient.

Rogue avait besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et poursuivre sur sa lancée, mais la petite tentatrice ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle aussi avait besoin de ce contact charnel et passionné.

- Alors fait moi connaître ce que c'est. Je veux te sentir en moi.

Le dernier rempart du professeur sombra en moins d'une seconde. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Toute la frustration qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à présent jaillissait en flots de passion pure.

Bélisse se sentit décoller du sol, emportée dans les bras puissants du professeur qui la conduit jusqu'au lit où il la laissa tomber. Debout devant elle, il inclina la tête comme pour dire

« Tu vas voir qui est lâche »

Il s'allongea sur la jeune femme un peu fébrile mais emportée par la même passion que son partenaire.

Bélisse rendait désormais les baisés avec force à un Rogue hors de contrôle. Il se releva un instant, la tira jusqu'à lui pour la faire asseoir, l'embrassa encore et encore en lui retirant son pull à elle aussi. Puis il la repoussa en arrière pour admirer enfin sa poitrine si merveilleuse. La jeune fille devait être à lui et il n'allait pas attendre une seconde de plus pour s'en emparer.  
Bélisse découvrait une multitude de sensations, jusqu'à présent, inconnues. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas peur et se laissait guider par les mains expertes qui savaient où aller pour la rendre en transe.  
Leurs lèvres se décolèrent enfin et elle le sentit descendre.

Rogue l'embrassait dans le cou, puis entre les seins avant de lécher le extrémités durcies par le plaisir. Il voulut s'arrêter un instant pour voir si elle allait bien, mais une main glissée dans son cuir chevelu l'en empêcha.  
Le professeur était envahi par le désir. Il continua à poser sa bouche alors sur son ventre puis se releva et la prit par la taille pour la retourner et défaire cette maudite fermeture éclaire.

Bélisse sentit les doigts, longs et fins, de chaque côté de sa taille, agrippant le petit kilt avec le dernier sous-vêtement qu'il lui restait. Cela dura l'espace d'une seconde. Elle se retrouva nue devant lui.  
L'homme qui la contemplait avec émotion se leva et se déshabilla à son tour.

Elle se retourna alors pour lui faire face mais n'eut rien le temps de voir. Il s'était déjà rallongé sur elle et recommençait à l'embrasser passionnément.  
Leurs deux corps, l'un contre l'autre se délectaient de la douceur de la peau de l'autre.

Elle sentait un membre puissant contre elle et s'enflamma lorsqu'il effleura son intimité.

A cet instant, Séverus s'écarta sur le côté, sans se décoller de ses lèvres et parcourut tout son corps de sa main libre. Il lui caressa la poitrine avant de descendre doucement plus bas, s'arrêta un instant sur son ventre et la sentant se cambrer, elle n'attendait qu'une chose et l'exprima en desserrant ses jambes.

Rogue poursuivit alors sa descente jusqu'à son intimité. Délicatement, il commença à la faire vibrer en frôlant le point particulièrement sensible.

Bélisse gémit. Son corps entier bougeait sans qu'elle ne contrôle ses mouvements.

Séverus arrêta de l'embrasser. Il voulait contempler son visage emprunt de désir. Sa merveilleuse partenaire avait les yeux à demi clos et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ce qui le rendait fou. Il poussa un peu plus son geste et eu la réaction escomptée : elle poussa un petit cri en le regardant dans les yeux.

Alors que Rogue ne s'y attendait pas, la jeune fille renversa la situation.  
Bélisse Arandal n'aimait pas que les choses lui échappent. Elle se dégagea alors de son étreinte et le renversa sur le dos pour monter sur lui. Elle aussi voulait entendre la passion de son professeur. Elle commença par caresser instinctivement sa poitrine contre son torse et le vit fermer les yeux. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Elle l'embrassa alors en descendant un peu plus à chaque contact.  
Rogue se laissait surprendre par la dextérité dont Bélisse faisait preuve. Elle était douée pour une première fois. Vraiment, la serpentarde n'avait rien de commun avec toutes celles qu'il avait connues. Il décelait presque un instinct presque animal.

En lui léchant le nombril, Bélisse le regarda pour voir sa réaction. Il lui souriait, mais ne gémissait toujours pas comme elle tout à l'heure.

Elle ne voulait pas s'admettre vaincue et chercha le moyen idéal pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Tout en fixant les yeux noir èben scotchés sur elle, la vert et argent descendit légèrement sa bouche jusqu'à atteindre le fruit défendu.

Séverus, surpris par un acte qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible si rapidement, détourna son regard pour fixer le plafond et serra les dents. Ne contrôlant plus rien, il réussit on ne sait comment à lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation avant de sombrer dans une autre dimension.

Bélisse entendit enfin ce qu'elle attendait, son professeur gémissait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se sentir assez à l'aise avec quelqu'un pour oser un geste pareil et qui plus est d'en ressentir du plaisir. Il la fit s'arrêter pour la faire basculer, ne voulant pas prendre trop de plaisir sans l'avoir possédée, puis la saisit sous les épaules, se plaqua contre elle en la fixant avec envie.

Bélisse sentit alors un léger frôlement au niveau de son intimité. Elle rapprocha son bassin, signe de son consentement. Elle n'appréhendait plus, seul le désir de le sentir était devenu vital.

Il la pénétra, sentant les contractions que ce corps n'avait jamais encore connus.  
L'ex petite peste ressentit une douleur malgré l'expérience de son amant.

Puis le jeune homme commença lentement à bouger en elle. Il la possédait entièrement et avait du mal à contrôler sa passion.

Bélisse le sentit alors se mouvoir plus rapidement en elle provoquant un plaisir accru à chaque seconde, à chaque nouvel assaut. Elle recommença à gémir ce qui lui fit augmenter la cadence, encore et encore. Bientôt il arriva à un rythme endiablé déroutant sa partenaire, surprise par ses nouvelles sensations.

Lui aussi n'arriva plus à réfréner ses cris et sentit le moment crucial arriver.

Les ongles de la jeune femme s'incrustèrent dans son dos, preuve qu'elle aussi était au paroxysme de son plaisir. Il donna alors un dernier mouvement avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait et fini par laisser exploser en elle. Un hurlement aiguë et un cri roque résonnèrent.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Séverus embrassa la jeune qui avait su éveiller l'amour en lui.

-Serre moi dans tes bras. Souffla t elle.

Il s'exécuta.  
Le temps s'était arrêté. Leurs coeurs battaient à l'uni son sur un rythme endiablé.

Bélisse, la tête sur le torse de son amant, ressentit un bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. Leurs deux corps étaient enlacés de telle manière qu'il était difficile de les distinguer l'un de l'autre.

- Je refuse que le sportif de pacotille ne pose la main sur toi désormais, dit-il en lui déposant un baisé sur les cheveux. Tu es à moi.

Jamais plus il ne la laisserait quitter ce lit. Jamais plus il ne pourrait la partager.

Quelques instants plus tôt :

Peeves annonça la bonne nouvelle à son maître, mais le vit étrangement changer de comportement. Il lui lança un « dehors » immédiatement respecté.

André ressentait désormais ce que ressentait sa promise.  
Le fantôme partit.

Le désir et la passion déchiraient ses entrailles. Il suivit alors leurs ébats par empathie, éprouvant la même jouissance, mais seul. Lorsque la pression retomba, il attendit quelques instant pour reprendre ses esprit et alla prendre une douche.

Le rituel accompli, André rappela le fantôme et lui confia une petite fiole.

- Demain matin, tu verseras son contenu dans le déjeuné de Bélisse Arandal. Fais attention, que personne ne te voit. Puis jette la. Si tu échoues, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.


	17. Drame

Rogue se réveilla doucement et mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'un corps nu était blotti contre le sien. Très vite, une vague de bonheur l'envahit et l'excitation le gagnait déjà. Il sentit la jeune femme se mouvoir légèrement. Elle aussi émergeait peu à peu des bras de Morphée et se frotta contre lui instinctivement pour bannir les derniers vides entre eux. Sans dire un seul mot, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, puis à se caresser et Sévérus la pénétra à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois ci, sans même avoir changé de position.

L'esprit encore embrumé de la jeune femme s'éveillait ainsi, au rythme du désir de son partenaire, c'est à dire très lentement. Elle sentait quelques frissons la parcourir, provoqués par les pénétrations lancinantes et douces dont elle était l'heureuse victime. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et voulait prendre son temps. C'est pourquoi elle arrêta de l'embrasser pour caler sa tête contre son épaule. Sévérus continuait à faire des vas et viens en elle aussi lentement que possible, il était totalement réveillé mais se plaisait à la câliner de la plus douce manière qui soit, lui caressant le dos de haut en bas, au rythme de ses coups de bassin.

Peu à peu, il sentit la respiration de la jeune femme dans son cou s'accélérer, les muscles de son corps se tendaient et sa poitrine se durcissait. Elle était réveillée et proche de la jouissance. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola et il eut du mal à se contenir, mais il voulait que cet instant dure. Il s'arrêta alors au plus profond de son être et ainsi, bascula sur elle. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle souriait.

Incité sur cette voix, Sévérus reprit ses mouvements de bassins, un peu plus rapidement cette fois sous la respiration saccadée de sa partenaire. La jouissance suprême vint alors rapidement pour l'un comme pour l'autre avec les trois derniers coups de reins plus forts qu'il lui donna en l'embrassant.

Quelques minutes plus tard ...

- Bonjour ma belle. Lui murmura-t-il de sa voix suave.  
- Hum... sans même ouvrir les yeux et se frottant un peu contre son torse.  
- Aller, il faut se lever. J'ai des cours à donner.  
- Et bien oublie les et reste avec moi dans ce lit toute la journée.

Cette réponse qui semblait venir du fond du coeur le fit littéralement fondre. Merlin que ce programme était intéressant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se faire porter pale tous les deux, cette fois, les rumeurs se propageraient très vite.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix et j'ai absolument besoin de mon assistante.  
- Très bien PROfesseur! Dit elle résignée

Bélisse aurait véritablement aimé rester blotti contre le torse de Rogue toute la journée. Elle était bien, au chaud, en sécurité... Aucune ombre au tableau. Mais il avait raison. Elle le regarda partir sous la douche, et se réveilla doucement. Puis, sans un mot, ils échangèrent de pièce.   
Alors que l'eau coulait sur elle, la jeune femme se remémorait les évènements de cette si merveilleuse nuit, un large sourire sur le visage. Quelques douleurs lui rappelaient aujourd'hui qu'il était le premier homme qu'elle avait connu et immédiatement son esprit s'enquit de penser : « et ce sera le dernier ».

Lorsque la jeune femme revient dans la pièce principale, le professeur n'était déjà plus là. Mais un petit mot l'attendait sagement sur sa pile de vêtements.

Bélisse,  
Mon coeur n'aurait pas supporté de te voir sortir de la douche vêtue d'une simple serviette. Nous ne pouvions pas arriver ensemble dans la grande salle et je suis parti le premier.  
Pense à ce que je t'ai dit hier soir : je ne supporterais pas de te partager avec un autre.  
A ce soir ma belle,  
Séverus.

La verte et argent sourit de plus belle en lisant cela. Elle s'empressa de s'habiller et d'aller dans la salle commune pour déjeuner. Les ébats de la veille lui avaient ouvert l'appétit.

La table des serpentard se retourna plus ou moins sur son passage... 

De mémoire, on n'avait jamais vu Bélisse Arandal avec un sourire comme celui qu'elle affichait et un visage aussi radieux. Mais la jeune égérie du professeur n'en fit absolument pas cas et s'assit nonchalamment à côté de son frère qui la regardait la bouche ouverte.

- Bé… Bélisse ? Ça va ?  
- Oui, passe moi la confiture s'il te plait.

Il s'exécuta sans protester.

De l'autre côté de la salle, un certain professeur de potion s'efforçait de ne pas extérioriser sa joie et garder sa mine impassible de tous les jours. Il ne put réprimer un rictus en la voyant croquer à pleine dent dans sa tartine... Lui aussi sentait la faim le tirailler après l'effort physique de la veille. Cependant, son visage redevint rapidement morne en voyant son concurrent entrer dans la salle et se diriger droit vers celle qu'il aimait.

Erwan s'approcha de sa petite amie et voulut l'embrasser, mais elle repoussa son ardeur.

- Quoi encore ?

Lorsque son amant était sous la douche, Bélisse avait réfléchit à un moyen de rompre avec le joueur de quidditch et avait enfin trouvé un bon prétexte.

Le soir de son retour, alors que Bélisse était dans les couloirs des serdaigles, elle avaient entendu parlé haut et fort l'une d'entre elles, au sujet d'un rendez-vous entre Erwan et une autre fille à Pré-au-lard durant la deuxième semaine des vacances. Sur le coup, la petite peste n'avait absolument pas fait attention, s'en moquant royalement, mais en y repensant, quelle meilleure excuse que celle-ci pour l'envoyer balader.

- C'est toi qui oses me le demander ? Ton rendez-vous à pré-au-lard en mon absence s'est bien passé ?

Erwan fit un mouvement de recul, surpris par cette réponse. Elle était déjà au courant !

- Heu... j'y suis juste allé avec... en amis ! C'est tout, pas la peine de prendre la mouche.  
- Tu te fout de moi Erwan, le ton de la serpentard n'avait plus rien de cordial. Si j'avais fait la même chose moi de mon côté ? Hein ? Tu l'aurais pris comment ?  
-...  
- J'en ais raz le bol de te voir flâner partout sans arrêt, d'abord le bal, puis ça. J'en ais plein le dos. C'est fini Erwan.

Aussi blanc que le baron sanglant, le jeune Brassac n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot alors que Pablo manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange.

- Tu... tu ne peux...  
- Ho que si je peux ! Marre Erwan ! Tu m'entends ? La coupe est pleine. Fini.  
- Bélisse mais il ne s'est rien passé, je t'assure, s'il te plait Bélisse je t'aime.

Elle détourna le regard, signe que la conversation était finie. Sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner, Erwan partit de la grande salle en trombe. Arrivé devant les portes il lui cria...

- De toute façon même si je ne t'avais pas trompé tu m'aurais plaqué. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte Bélisse.

Cette fois, les dernières personnes présentes qui n'avaient pas remarqué l'agitation côté vert et argent profitaient pleinement de la scène.

Bélisse le regarda interdite ! Elle qui ne cherchait effectivement qu'un prétexte n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il l'avait réellement trompée. Ses yeux, remplis de colère, le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il passe les immenses portes d'entrée. C'est à ce moment qu'une main fantomatique en profita pour passer à travers la table et vider le contenu d'une petite fiole dans le verre de jus d'orange de la femme, furieuse.

Tous les yeux fixés sur le coup de théâtre qui se déroulait en directe ne virent pas alors ce geste lourd de conséquences.

Le tumulte passé, la serpentarde se rassit calmement et reprit son repas de plus belle.

Une fois que les conversations étaient reparties et que les regards s'étaient détournés de sa personne, elle se permit alors de lancer un énorme sourire en direction de la table des professeurs où son amant lui répondit d'un discret clin d'oeil.

Bélisse était toute à lui désormais et Rogue comptait bien fêter ça ce soir. A cette pensée, son coeur bondit hors de sa poitrine et il sentit sa peau se pigmenter légèrement... heureusement, personne ne s'en rendit compte.  
Alors que la jeune femme engloutissait tartine après tartine, Pablo la regardait la bouche ouverte, complètement déboussolé, enfin pas tant que ça finalement. Il avait vu le sourire qu'elle avait lancé à Rogue et tout devenait clair. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette relation, mais en la voyant finir son jus d'orange cul sec... il se dit que finalement, si elle était heureuse ainsi... pourquoi pas après tout.

- Alors frangine ? T'as rien à me dire ?  
- Non... ah si.. les brioches s'te plait !  
- Tient...  
- Et toi p'tit frère ? T'as suivi mon conseil ?

Pendant les vacances, Pablo avait plus ou moins déprimé, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre. Sa soeur l'avait alors cuisiné jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue enfin que quelqu'un lui manquait. C'était Catherine, une jeune gryffondore dans la même année que lui, il fallait dire qu'elle était particulièrement belle, mais un peu timide.  
Bélisse s'était étonnée de voir son frère dans cet état, lui qui ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux, surtout pas les filles... Et qui se mettait à bredouiller et à rougir rien qu'en entendant ce petit prénom : Catherine. Lorsqu'elle lui avait conseillé d'aller lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, le jeune serpentard l'avait envoyé sur les roses, prétextant que ça n'était pas vrai, qu'il ne l'aimait pas... Puis il était revenu une heure plus tard dans sa chambre pour lui demander conseil.

- Heu non !  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends... regarde la... Elle te dévore des yeux.

Lorsque Catherine vit le frère et la soeur fixés sur elle, la rouge et or baissa les yeux et recommença à manger.

- ah mais non arrête.  
- Si Pablo. Elle semble bien cette fille, pour une fois que tu ne me sort pas une pimbêche. Aller vas-y  
- Main... maintenant ?  
- Ben oui, gros nigaud ! Pas pour le déluge.  
- Non... Et si... Et si je me faisais jeter ?  
- Ben au moins tu sauras... Mais si tu n'y va pas, vu comme elle est mignonne, je suis certaine que quelqu'un le fera à ta place tient regarde son ami, tu vois, c'est l'attrapeur de Gryffondor... il semble vouloir aussi tenter sa chance. Alors fonce, pas une minute à perdre.

Pablo durcit son regard... L'attrapeur de Gryffondor ? Mais il lui veut quoi lui à Catherine hein ? Il se leva, plus déterminé que jamais... C'était sa Catherine d'abord, hors de question de la perdre, et il partit dans sa direction... Il entendit tout juste Bélisse lui crier un petit : « ne fait rien de stupide et soit poli »...

A son grand regret, elle n'eut pas le temps d'assister à la scène, il était l'heure et elle pris une dernière brioche dans sa poche pour partir en cours. Elle rigola toute seule en pensant que s'ils remettaient ça toute les nuits, elle allait peser une tonne cinq avant la fin de l'année.  
Les cours commencèrent donc normalement avec les sixièmes années. Bélisse vérifiait les ingrédients apportés par les élèves alors que Rogue inscrivait au tableau les étapes pour préparer de la bourcifole. Cette potion permettait de canaliser les pensées des personnes atteintes de démences et de dialoguer un instant avec eux. Lorsqu'il se retourna face à son bureau, il vit un petit mot de la main d'une jeune blonde qui le regardait coquinement

« Ne vous épuisez pas trop professeur, la nuit risque d'être longue » 

Rogue esquissa un sourire qu'il n'avait pu réprimer... Il poursuivit normalement son cours. En deuxième partie de matinée, Bélisse commença à bailler longuement et ses yeux rougit par le manque de sommeil semblaient vouloir se fermer à tout moment. Séverus se sentait coupable, c'était de sa faute si elle n'avait pas dormi correctement.

- Assoyez-vous Arandal, vous me semblez épuisée... Je ne voudrais pas que l'on m'accuse de vous prendre toutes vos forces.

Elle lui lança un regard amusé, mais en même temps reconnaissant car elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre la fatigue.

Les deux dernières heures jusqu'à la pose de 13H devaient avoir lieux avec la classe de Pablo. Elle se précipita sur lui dès qu'il entra dans la salle, profitant du brouhaha causé par les élèves en pleine installation.  
- Alors ?  
- On a rendez-vous ce soir !  
- Bien joué...

La jeune femme repartit vers le bureau de son professeur pour qu'il lui donne les directives à suivre. Lorsque le maître des potions eut fini, il remarqua qu'elle s'appuyait anormalement sur le bureau et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

-Arandal ? Vous allez bien ?  
- Oui oui, juste un coup de fatigue, c'est tout, ça ira mieux ce soir. Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais en vain.  
- Assoyez vous et reposez vous quelques minutes. Vous devez couvrire une grippe.

La verte et argent hocha d'un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle.

Durant la première heure, elle l'aida à surveiller le devoir sans bouger, mais elle sentait des bouffées de chaleur l'envahir peu à peu et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Voyant le regard inquiet de Séverus dans sa direction, elle se donna un coup de fouet et se leva pour passer dans les allées, montrant que tout allait bien.  
Au bout d'une heure, les potions étaient finies et les derniers élèves remettaient leurs fioles sur le bureau de Rogue. Il commença alors son cours sur les propriétés de la poudre d'examine et Bélisse pu se rasseoir et travailler un peu.

15 minutes plus tard...

- Alors qui peut me dire comment distiller l'essence de minotis et la mélanger à la poudre d'exa... Arandal !

Bélisse s'était effondrée au fond de la salle. Elle gisait sur le sol, inanimée.

Rogue se précipita vers elle alors que les élèves s'étaient levés, choqués par l'évanouissement de la serpentarde. Pablo rejoignit le professeur déjà à genoux et prenant Bélisse dans ses bras.

-Bélisse !

Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et tenta de murmurer

- Je suis fatiguée et j'arrive plus... plus ... à ... respirer  
- Chute gardez vos forces. Pablo, à l'infirmerie, maintenant.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le jeune homme partit en trombe chercher de l'aide. Bélisse referma les yeux et Rogue sentit son corps s'alourdir. Elle avait perdu connaissance.

- qu'est-ce qu'elle a Monsieur ?

Mais Rogue ne répondait pas, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait, ça n'était pas un virus, ça n'aurait pas été aussi violent. Non, c'était un sort ou un empoisonnement. Ce qu'il avait le plus redouté, que l'on s'en prenne à elle, arrivait et il était impuissant.

Tout s'était déroulé sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'en doute. Il s'était laissé emporté par cette passion et c'est elle qui en payait les pots cassés. Il la tenait dans ses bras, cette petite chose si fragile, le seul sens à sa vie.  
Le tout jeune professeur impassible, était dépassé par la situation.


	18. Renoncement

Renoncement 

De très longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Pablo ne revienne en courant, complètement essoufflé. Rogue soutenait toujours la tête de Bélisse à présent plongée dans le coma. Autour de lui, les élèves ne bronchaient pas trop choqués par la pâleur de la jeune femme.

-L'infirmière arrive. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Rogue n'avait aucune envie de répondre, mais il devait se montrer impassible et surtout se ressaisir devant les élèves.

-Elle a dû être empoisonnée. Mais que fait l'infirmière ? Rajouta-t-il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Au mot poison, bon nombre d'élèves avaient poussé des exclamations et ouvert de grands yeux. Qui pouvait avoir commis un acte aussi terrible dans une école ? Pablo rageait de l'intérieur, il n'avait pas su protéger sa soeur, et maintenant sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il paniqua encore plus en la regardant et ne voyant pas bouger son torse, elle semblait ne plus respirer. D'ailleurs Rogue passa sa main devant la bouche entre-ouverte de la jeune femme pour vérifier s'il sentait son souffle et ferma les yeux en signe de soulagement. Tout le monde avait retenu sa respiration, comme pour ne pas faire d'interférence.

-Mais que fait cette infirmière ? Cria-t-il une nouvelle fois encore plus fort.

-J'arrive, j'arrive...

Pablo, particulièrement inquiet l'avait prévenu et s'était enfui en courant avec sa trousse médicale. Il avait dévalé les escaliers le menant aux cachots quatre à quatre et la pauvre femme n'avait pas pu suivre la cadence. Elle était aussi rouge qu'une citrouille trop mûre et du s'appuyer contre les montants de la porte pour reprendre son souffle.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Arriva-t-elle à articuler avec peine.

-Arandal a été victime d'un empoisonnement.

La pauvre femme blêmit, mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt.

-Bon les enfants dehors. Professeur, allongez là sur cette table.

Pablo s'empressa de faire de la place en poussant toutes les fioles vides alors que Rogue attrapait Bélisse dans ses bras. La jeune femme si fougueuse qu'il avait connu la nuit dernière n'avait plus aucune consistance, son corps tout entier se relâchait et elle semblait plus faible à chaque minute.

-Sortez Pablo cela vaudra mieux.  
-Mais...  
-Pas de mais... trancha le directeur de Serpentard. Allez chercher Dumbledor, nous ne seront pas trop de trois pour soigner votre soeur.

Le jeune homme pris alors un regard déterminé, il savait que Rogue ferait son possible et il comprenait tout l'enjeu de sa mission. Sans poser de question supplémentaire, il reparti dans une course folle jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Dans la salle de classe, l'infirmière s'affolait. Elle avait beau lancer le sort de révélation devant indiquer les ingrédients du poison, rien n'apparaissait. Rogue, agacé par tant d'incompétence la seconda, mais il dû se résigner, la personne qui en voulait à Bélisse semblait avoir de véritables dons.

-Je ne peux pas la soigner tant que je ne sais pas avec quoi elle a été empoisonnée.  
-Le Bezoard.  
-Pardon ?

Le professeur cherchait déjà dans son armoire de l'élixir de Bézoard. Il ne voyait que cette solution. C'était la seule essence permettant de contre carrer les effets d'un grand nombre de poisons...  
Devant l'infirmière impuissante, il glissa délicatement sa main gauche sous la nuque de Bélisse pour lui incliner la tête en arrière, ses fines lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il laissa couler une dizaine de gouttes dans sa gorge.

-Severus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Arandal a été empoisonnée Albus. Les sorts de révélation ne donnent rien et je teste le Bezoard...

Sans ajouter un mot Dumbledor s'approcha de la table et attendit anxieusement avec ses deux collègues au bout d'environ deux minutes, Rogue réitéra l'expérience. Deux minutes plus tard, il voulu recommencer, mais le Directeur le fixa de ses yeux translucides

-Severus. Je pense que l'élixir aurait déjà dû faire effet.

Rogue resta les fixé sur la jeune femme, sans même répondre au Directeur. Dans son esprit défilait la liste de tous les antidotes qu'il connaissait, mais rien ne semblait convenir.

-Il faut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste... les coupa l'infirmière désemparée.   
-Non, elle doit rester ici. Tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé la composition des ingrédients, rien ne pourra la soigner.  
-Sévérus, Madame Pomfresh a raison.

L'infirmière se senti enfin valorisée, depuis qu'elle était arrivée au chevet de la pauvre enfant, le professeur n'avait cessé de la mépriser, lui lançant des regards incendiaires, la faisant douter de ses compétences.

-très bien. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Transportons là dans mon bureau et utilisons la poudre de cheminette pour aller à Sainte-mangouste. Levi...  
-Non, je vais la porter. Ça ira plus vite. 

Dumbledor acquiesça d'un signe de tête, effectivement, faire léviter un corps était certe une bonne manière de le déplacer, mais il fallait le manier doucement pour ne pas risquer de le cogner dans les encadrements de portes. Sans plus attendre, Rogue souleva la jeune femme, cala sa tête contre son torse et replia ses mains sur son ventre pour ne pas qu'elle ne ballottent dans tous les sens. Bélisse Arandal semblait plus fragile qu'un oiseau blessé dans cette position.

Lorsque Pablo, soutenu par catherine, l'avait vu passer dans les bras du professeur, son coeur avait cessé de battre un instant. Sa grande soeur, si forte, jamais malade, toujours pleine de bouillon était inerte. Elle se comparait souvent à de la mauvaise herbe dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser. De toute sa vie, elle était la seule personne à ne jamais lui avoir fait faux bond. Bélisse représentait à elle seul l'ensemble des membres de sa famille, de sa véritable famille. Et maintenant, c'était tout juste si son corps était en vie. Elle avait les lèvres aussi blanches que le reste de sa peau et les traits du visage tellement détendus que son système nerveux devait être anéantis.

Il emboîta le pas des professeurs, mais Dumbledor se retourna un instant, tendant la main devant lui.

-restez là jeune homme. Nous emmenons votre soeur à Sainte-Mangouste, vous ne pourrez rien y faire de toute façon.

Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre le professeur Rogue et l'infirmière qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de l'attendre.

Pablo les regarda s'éloigner, les yeux remplis de rage. Il voulut serrer le poing mais une petite main l'en empêcha. Sans dire un mot, Catherine lui faisait sentir sa présence en douceur, sans sourire, mais en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui exprimer ses regrets. Le jeune serpentard apprécia particulièrement ce geste. Ne sachant où aller, il la conduisit dans la salle sur demande, toujours en silence, sans que la jeune femme ne proteste.

Il voulait éviter les questions sordides que tout le monde allait lui poser et recherchait un lieu tranquille. A peine la porte passée, la gryffondor s'assit sur le canapé et pablo s'allongea en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent là, sans parler, durant des heures. Catherine lui caressait tendrement les cheveux alors qu'il fermait les yeux, cherchant un moyen de démasquer le coupable et de lui faire payer son acte.

Arrivés dans le bureau du Directeur, Rogue se précipita dans la cheminée, attendit que Dumbledor ne prenne une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette et ne l'attrape par le bras pour les conduire tous les trois à l'hôpital. Mais en guise des flammes habituelles ils n'eurent que petit flop et furent violemment expulsés à l'intérieur du bureau. A peine eurent-ils le temps de se lancer un regard interrogateur qu'un visage apparaissait dans les centres encore fumantes. Une petite voix stridente se mis alors en action, récitant un texte bien rodé. Ce devait être un message pré-enregistré.

« suite à une opération de maintenance de grande envergure, toutes les cheminées de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste sont momentanément hors service. Veuillez réessayé de nous contacter d'ici 30 minutes. Pour les blessures sanglantes, vous pouvez vous adresser à l'hôpital silmirionne de bulgarie. Pour les blessures légères, à la clinique privée de puchata à inde, pour les empoisonnement, demandez de l'élixir de Bezoard à la pretresse de Jade de la contrée d'Hue Hue au vietnam. Pour les autres maladies, à l'hôpital de springton aux Etat-Unis. Merci ».

et le visage disparu aussi sec.

-Bien, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Allongez là ici professeur et aller lui chercher quelques affaires en attendant.

Rogue s'exécuta. Il n'avait pas envie de protester. Les élèves traînant dans les couloirs ne virent alors passer qu'une tornade noire qui, pour une fois, ne leur prêtait pas attention. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Erwan se précipita vers le maître des potions... depuis une bonne heure maintenant les rumeurs allaient bon train et il avait même entendu un élève de deuxième année dire :

« Il paraît que Bélisse Arandal est tombée raide morte en cours de potion, elle a été empoisonnée ».

-Professeur Rogue, Bélisse ? Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas ...

Sans même freiner un seul instant sa course, Rogue lâcha quelques mots fermement, n'appelant aucun commentaire.

-Elle est dans le coma, nous n'en savons pas plus, nous la conduisons à Sainte-Mangouste, retournez en cours.

Erwan qui avait emboîté le pas au professeur s'arrêta net et le regarda s'éloigner, rassuré de savoir qu'elle était en vie, mais alarmé de constater la véracité de certaines rumeurs, la vie de Bélisse était en danger. 

Rogue s'engouffra dans la chambre spartiate de Bélisse et fourra quelques affaire dans un sac sans prendre le temps d'analyser ce qu'il faisait. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses appartements pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublier ce matin. En entrant, Rogue eut une impression de déjà vu. Un petit papier blanc avait été glissé sous sa porte.

Cher professeur,

vous ne m'avez pas écouté... voici ce qui arrive quand on en fait qu'à sa tête. Voyez-vous, je peux faire ce que je veux avec Alexandra. Je peux jouer avec sa vie si j'en ais envie. Normal, elle est à moi.

Vu que les menaces de vous faire renvoyer n'ont pas fonctionné, et bien je suis passé au cran en dessus. Ceci n'est qu'un avertissement. Normalement, elle devrait sortir du coma dans lequel je l'ai plongé d'ici demain matin. Ho bien sure... elle va mettre un peu de temps pour être de nouveau sur pieds, mais ça devrait aller.

En revanche, si vous portez encore une seule fois la main sur elle, je vous préviens, elle ne s'en relèvera pas. Alors professeur, le tout est de savoir maintenant si vous êtes prêt à jouer avec sa vie par pur égoïsme.

La balle est dans votre camp.

Rogue retroussa la lèvre supérieure pour exprimer sa rage. …videmment, il était soulager de savoir que sa bien aimée se réveillerait, mais une vague de haine le submergea. Qui pouvait oser dire qu'Alexandra était à lui et lui faire du mal volontairement. Elle n'était pas une vulgaire chose que l'on possédait. Et si elle devait « être » à quelqu'un c'était bien à celui qu'elle aimait. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, cette ordure avait réussit à l'empoisonner sous ses yeux. Depuis la veille au soir il ne l'avait pas quitté et il avait quand même réussit.

A cet instant précis, Séverus se senti impuissant. Il ne pourrait pas la protéger et le seul moyen de la préserver serait de l'écarter de lui. Pour une fois, la toute première de son existence, il devait céder face à la menace. Ça n'était pas sa vie qui était en danger cette fois et il refusait de risquer celle de Bélisse. Son coeur se liquéfia en pensant qu'il devrait renoncer à elle.

L'heure tournait. Il fit donc demi-tour et tenta de regagner son calme tant bien que mal. Arrivé de nouveau dans le Bureau du Directeur, celui-ci paru étonné de le voir arriver sans le sac de la malade.

-Un ennui ?

Pour toute réponse, Rogue lui tendit la lettre qu'il parcouru en un quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers l'infirmière, la regardant par dessus ses demie-lunes.

-pouvez vous nous laisser s'il vous plait Madame Pomfresh ?

-Je dois rester près d'elle... s'indigna cette dernière.

-De nouvelles informations nous laissent supposer que son état va s'améliorer. Nous la reconduirons à l'infirmerie dans un instant.

La toute jeune personne du corps médical s'indigna et sorti dans un souffle, vexée. Dumbledor se tourna alors vers le professeur qui fixait Bélisse, sans aucune expression sur le visage.

-C'était à prévoir.

Les yeux noirs du serpentard se détournèrent pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

-vous saviez ?  
-Je suis vieux mais pas encore sénile Sévérus. Votre comportement a tout les deux ne souffrait aucune interrogation. Qu'allez vous faire ?

Le directeur savait déjà depuis un certain temps ce qu'il se tramait dans les cachots et le réprouvait, mais que pouvait-il y faire. Il savait parfaitement qu'interdire à deux personne de s'aimer n'était que pure hérésie. Il connaissait une ancienne légende moldue concernant deux amant vivant à Veronne et dont l'amour interdit les avait conduit à la mort. Dumbledor voulait que la réponse vienne du professeur lui-même.

Le regard de Rogue s'assombrit et il pris une grande inspiration comme pour se redonner du courage.

-mettre un terme définitif à cette relation.


	19. Vous

évérus ramena Bélisse à l'infirmerie en la portant dans ses bras. A peine arrivé, il la déposa délicatement sur un lit, sous le regard courroucé de l'infirmière. Sans prononcer un seul mot, le professeur se tourna vers le Directeur et ce dernier comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

-Madame Pomfresh, pourrions-nous aller dans votre bureau pour que je vous entretienne au sujet de la jeune Arandal.  
-Mais certainement ! elle releva le menton en regardant le professeur de haut, enfin du haut de son mètre cinquante-cinq, et fila dans la pièce à côté.

Rogue les suivit du regard et attendit quelques secondes après la fermeture de la porte. Puis se tourna lentement vers la femme de ses rêves, toujours étendue et paraissant sans vie. Il lui fit ses adieux en silence, sans prononcer un seul mot, sa main posée sur les doigts glaciales de Bélisse. Puis, il se pencha , écarta quelques mèches du visage de la malade et glissa ses lèvres contre les siennes. A ce contact, en pensant que ce serait le dernier, les entrailles de Sévérus se déchirèrent dans une violente douleur.

C'est alors qu'une voix lui hurla au plus profond de son être « lâche-la ! ». Il ne put que s'exécuter brutalement, se redressant d'un mouvement sec, comme lorsque l'on enlève un sparadra. C'est douloureux et ça doit être rapide. Il prononça très distinctement dans son esprit un « adieu » et tourna dans un tourbillon noir. 

Le lendemain, en début d'après midi, Pablo eut un haut le cœur en voyant les doigts de sa sœur bouger. Il se rapprocha du lit, fébrilement et murmura « Bélisse » du bout des lèvres. La jeune femme fit un petite grimace cherchant à ouvrir la bouche, sans trop de succès. Il lui caressa le front pour l'encourager et la soutenir en douceur. Elle semblait vouloir prononcer quelque chose, il rapprocha alors son oreille de ses lèvres et entendit tout juste son souffle :

- "Sev… Severus".  
- Non Bélisse c'est Pablo.. chut. Prend le temps, réveille toi doucement. Tout va bien.

Le rétablissement de Bélisse fut long. Ce n'est que deux jours après qu'elle put rester un peu éveillée et retrouver un semblant de parole. Son frère étant en cours à ce moment là, elle harcela l'infirmière pour avoir un semblant d'explication, mais en vain. Rien à y faire, cette dernière restait étrangement muette. 

Mais ne pas savoir pourquoi elle était à l'infirmerie n'était rien à comparé au silence du professeur de potion qui n'avait pas daigné venir lui rendre visite. Le matin, il était en cours, mais elle avait patiemment attendu l'heure du déjeuner, persuadée de le voir… mais rien. A 14h, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle se recoiffa en vitesse et afficha son plus beau sourire, espérant voir Sévérus, qui serait tout vêtu de noir, comme à son habitude… mais son sourire s'évapora en voyant la longue barbe blanche du Directeur.

Durant l'heure qui suivi, elle eut toutes les informations souhaitées concernant son état. Dumbledore connaissait parfaitement toute son histoire : qu'elle devait épouser un certain Eléam Furston, et le passé de sa famille. Il n'y avait aucun doute non plus sur l'identité de l'empoisonneur : Eleam, il était à Poudlard. Mais qui était-ce ?

Ils convinrent tous deux que c'était un élève de Poudlard, mais sans autre hypothèse quand à son identité. Le Directeur avec déjà fait certaines recherches sur la famille Furston, mais tout ce qui les concernait avait disparu et un sort les protégeait. Plusieurs fois il avait cru voir des indices, mais dès qu'il posait le doigt dessus, ces derniers disparaissaient. Il certifia à Bélisse qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour le retrouver et que désormais, elle prendrait ses repas à la table des professeurs, tout ce qu'elle devrait avaler devrait être soumis au sortilège anti-poison.

La jeune femme le remercia, mais le vieil homme voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle avait autre chose à lui demander. Il pris alors les devants.

- Dites moi Miss Arandal…  
- Quand pourrais-je sortir d'ici et reprendre ma place d'assistante ?  
- Eh bien dès que Madame Pomefresh vous y autorisera. D'ici le début de la semaine prochaine.

Ce serait long, mais Bélisse fut tout de même heureuse de retrouver Sévérus d'ici quelques jours. Il ne devait pas vouloir passer à l'infirmerie pour ne pas attirer les soupçons !

-Cependant, je dois vous prévenir d'un léger changement.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'assombrirent instantanément. Elle ne savait pas quel changement le Directeur lui mijotait, mais tout était trop parfait jusqu'à présent. La moindre variation ne pouvait être que négative.

-Vous ne serez plus l'assistante du professeur Rogue, mais de notre toute nouvelle professeur de botanique, Madame Chourave. Poursuivit-il.  
-Quoi ? Mais le professeur Rogue a besoin de moi !  
-Non, plus maintenant, c'est même lui qui a fait cette suggestion. Il pense que pour vos projets professionnels, autrement dit la recherche médicale, un stage en botanique ne pourra que vous être bénéfique. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il a raison.  
-Je refuse ! ce… ce… Bélisse ne comprenait pas. N'ayant pas encore l'esprit très clair, elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Comment pouvait-il la renvoyer ?  
-Vous n'aurez pas le choix. De plus, pour votre propre sécurité, vous rejoindrez votre dortoir. Il n'est pas prudent de rester seule dans les cachots.  
-Mais je ne suis pas seule… s'indigna-t-elle, la voix troublée par la colère.  
-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, la coupa sèchement le Directeur, montrant ainsi qu'il était au courant de tout et qu'il était inutile de discuter.

Elle se tut immédiatement, se promettant de tirer tout ceci au clair dès qu'elle croiserait le Professeur de Potion. Et vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, mieux valait pour lui que ce soit le plus tard possible.

Une semaine plus tard, Bélisse quittait l'infirmerie et retrouvait son dortoir bruyant et avec trois autres filles la dévisageant comme une pestiférée. Elle attendit que toutes soient profondément endormies et se glissa hors du dortoir.

Arrivée au premier étage, elle amadoua Miss Teigne avec un bout de poisson dérobé au repas et se faufila jusqu'aux cachots.  
Arrivée devant la porte de Sévérus, elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra comme une furie.

Malgré l'heure tardive, le professeur était à son bureau… une seule et une unique feuille de parchemin devant lui. Il dut faire son possible pour réfréner le sourire qui lui venait naturellement en la voyant pour se montrer indigné de son comportement.

-Arandal ! La politesse veut que l'on frappe avant d'entrer dans une pièce.  
-Et la politesse veut que lorsque l'on tient à quelqu'un on vienne le voir au moins une fois pendant sa convalescence.

Là elle avait marqué un point. Si seulement elle avait su à quel point il s'était rongé les sangs durant ces deux jours. L'inquiétude l'avait consumé et la voir debout, pleine de bouillon, un peu trop d'ailleurs lui fit un bien fou.

-J'ai eu du travail. Lui répondit-il, essayant de se maîtriser. Vous allez mieux visiblement, j'en suis heureux.  
-Oui, mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! Elle se tenait debout, devant lui, les bras croisés et les yeux foudroyants. Bélisse n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il restait si froid, assis derrière son bureau, la regardant tout juste.

-Arandal, il va falloir mettre deux ou trois choses au clair..

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

-Oui, c'est certain Sévérus. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait mettre au service de Chourave sans même m'en avoir parlé avant ?  
-J'ai pensé que ce serait bien pour votre cursus.  
-Et depuis quand tu me dit "vous" ! Sévérus, je suis perdue là ! Sa voix colérique s'était transformée en une complainte qui piétina le cœur du professeur.

-Etes-vous certaine de vouloir en parler ce soir ?  
-Oui… Sévérus, je… Elle s'arrêta, ne trouvant plus les mots pour continuer.  
-Très bien. Nous sommes allés trop loin. Je suis votre professeur. Notre "aventure" était une erreur. Il faut y mettre un terme immédiatement. Ces quelques mots avaient été les plus difficiles qu'il n'ait jamais eu à prononcer.

-Quoi ? Bélisse se rapprocha du bureau, le regard confus…

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Tout est fini.  
-Mais Sévérus… C'est parce qu'on m'a empoisonné ? Tu as reçu de nouvelles menaces ? Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire quand même ? J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle était décidément très perspicace. Mais son argument ne fit que renforcer la détermination de Rogue. Oui, elle avait été empoisonnée et il ne voulait pas jouer avec sa vie. Il durcit alors le ton.

-Arandal ! ça n'a rien à voir, je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé, mais le Directeur a pris des mesures en conséquence. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. En revanche, vous êtes élève ici et moi professeur. Votre convalescence m'a laissé le temps d'y réfléchir et surtout de me reprendre.

Il marqua une pause. N'ayant aucun argument potable à lui fournir, il décida de couper court à la conversation, évitant par la même occasion toute tentation inutile. 

-Prenez le pot de crème pour vos cicatrices et retournez à votre dortoir. Il inscrit un mot sur un bout de parchemin qu'il posa à côté du pot. Voici un mot au cas où vous croiseriez Rusard. Filez maintenant.

Bélisse resta un moment à le fixer, fronçant les sourcils. Elle le connaissait. Il avait pris sa décision et rien ne le ferait revenir sur ses propos.

-Gardez là votre crème ! et elle fit demi tour vers la porte.

Juste avant de saisir la poignée, elle s'arrêta, se retourna à la manière d'un félin en chasse, retourna vers le bureau du professeur et saisit le pot ainsi que le petit mot.

-Finalement… je demanderais à Erwan de m'en mettre chaque jour ! et elle lui lança un regard vicieux emprunt de colère. Le but était clairement de lui faire payer ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Et elle quitta enfin de la pièce sans même se retourner.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Rogue ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il venait de la perdre et surtout savait qu'un autre venait de la re-gagner ! N'avait-elle aucun amour propre ? Il l'avait trompée et elle allait pourtant lui pardonner ? Sévérus était conscient que c'était uniquement dans le but de le lui faire payer. Il ressortit donc le parchemin qu'il avait caché lorsqu'elle était entrée.

"Liste des personnes potentielles pouvant être Eleam Furston". Non, il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement, mais en attendant d'avoir toutes les réponses et de pouvoir se venger, il devait la protéger en l'éloignant de lui.

De son côté, Bélisse se rendit dans la salle sur demande. En chemin, elle croisa Pablo et Catherine qui en sortaient, main dans la main. Eux au moins étaient heureux. La jeune gryffondor avait su consoler et soutenir correctement son serpentard et ce dernier n'avait pas résisté très longtemps à son charme indéniable. Il l'avait embrassé un soir en la raccompagnant à son dortoir, devant la salle commune des gryffondor et une grosse dame qui s'indignait d'assister à un baiser si passionné. Il lui avait juste répondu, "si vous n'êtes pas contente, vous n'avez qu'à vous retourner !"

Bélisse les regarda donc s'éloigner sans se manifester. Elle était bien trop préoccupée. Une fois dans la salle sur demande, elle trouva tout ce qu'elle avait exigé : les registres de Poudlard ainsi que l'ensemble des registres de paroisses où étaient nés les membres de sa famille.

Fini les pleurnicheries ! Cet Eleam Furston l'avait empoisonnée. Elle allait le lui faire payer. Deux impératifs s'imposaient à elle. Tout d'abord, il lui fallait trouver qui il était. Ensuite, elle devrait découvrir les ingrédients de la fameuse potion de famille !

Pour ceci, il lui faudrait attendre ce week-end. Elle allait profiter de la sortie à pré-au-lard pour transplaner jusqu'au manoir de famille en France et foncer droit dans les sous-sols. La formule et les ingrédients de la potion devaient certainement s'y trouver. Elle en avait marre que l'on décide constamment de sa vie ainsi. Elle décida de tout reprendre en mains.

Le lendemain, Bélisse se leva tôt pour attendre Erwan dans la salle commune, mais l'effet fut raté. Il était déjà assis dans les fauteuils, devant le feu de cheminée, plus pâle que jamais. Elle s'approcha alors doucement et prit sa voix la plus douce pour ne pas le ramener à la réalité trop brutalement.  
-Erwan ! Hey...  
Il releva ses yeux vides vers elle et une lueur s'empara de son âme. Il revenait à lui.  
-Bélisse ! Je suis content que tu ailles mieux ! Si tu savais le souci que je me suis fait, lui répondit-il.  
-Même après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?  
Il esquissa un très léger sourire.  
-Surtout après ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

La jeune femme s'assit en face de lui. Quelque chose clochait et elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Comment leur amitié avait-elle put se dégrader ainsi ? Eux qui étaient si proches avant.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Erwan ? Dis moi !  
-Ho ! Tant de choses. Il y a eu notre séparation, ton empoisonnement, et puis... Bélisse, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, de notre amitié je veux dire.  
-Moi aussi Erwan. Je pense que nous avons fait fausse route en sortant ensemble. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, je t'aime, mais pas comme tu l'aurais souhaité.

Le serpentard esquissa un nouveau sourire. Cela, il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps déjà.  
-Tu sais, ces derniers temps, j'ai vraiment eu l'occasion de réfléchir et... je crois que c'était l'idée d'être avec toi qui me plaisait. J'aime nos conversations, le fait que nous soyons proches... j'en voulais plus. Mais maintenant...

Il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant finir sa phrase. Bélisse était rassurée. Ils pouvaient de nouveau se parler de manière civilisée et étaient même d'accord sur l'avenir de leurs relations, de l'amitié... rien qu'une sincère et profonde amitié. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Dis moi ce qu'il y a Erwan.

Il hésita quelques instant, mais dû se résigner. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Tu sais, lorsque tu es rentrée chez tes parents, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi. J'étais inquiet, mais en même temps, je crois que j'avais compris que tu ne m'aimais pas.  
-Erwan je...  
-Attends, laisse moi finir. Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile. Bon, tu sais que j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec une autre fille... une chose en entraînant une autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me sentais seul, elle...  
-Ne te justifie pas. Je t'en ai fait baver quand même. Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je m'interdisais de penser à elle car j'étais avec toi. Mais maintenant je crois que... Ah Bélisse, j'ai fait une énorme erreur...

La jeune femme n'intervint pas, ne voulant pas le couper dans sa confession.

-Hier, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était probablement enceinte. Rien n'est sûr. C'est trop tôt pour le dire... Mais si c'est le cas, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Je suis le père. Erwan enfouit son visage dans ses mains, tiraillé entre le désespoir et une petite voix en lui qu'il n'osait pas encore écouter.  
-Attend d'être sûr avant de faire quoi que ce soit, mais tu en penses quoi ? Tu l'aimes cette fille ? Lui demanda Bélisse, essayant de rester le plus impartial possible.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague, essayant de chercher des réponses au plus profond de lui-même. Il se devait d'être honnête avec son amie. Oui, Bélisse n'était et ne serait jamais plus que son amie. Il se tourna alors progressivement vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, je l'aime et... ça va te paraître dément, je sais que je suis bien trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, mais s'il est de moi... je ne peux pas l'expliquer... je n'avais que ma petite personne à me préoccuper jusqu'à présent et maintenant, je ne sais pas c'est... une autre partie de moi qui va grandir et, je crois que l'idée me plait.

Après avoir esquissé un tendre sourire, Bélisse s'inquiéta un peu tout de même, le connaissant, elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à la future maman.  
-Et tu lui as dit tout ça au moins ? Tu lui as dit que cette idée te plaisait ?  
-Non, je crois que je suis resté la bouche ouverte et que je suis parti !  
-Toujours aussi stupide ! Se permit-elle de plaisanter avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Tu sais Erwan, toutes les filles veulent la même chose : un homme qui sait affronter la vie en face. Quelqu'un qui va non seulement les protéger, mais surtout les soutenir. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais, mais ça c'est une chose que je n'ai jamais perçue en toi. Tu es majeur maintenant, certes encore jeune mais majeur. Prend tes responsabilités et surtout, va la voir.

Criant de vérité ! Ces quelques mots francs et honnêtes, le serpentard les avaient reçu en plein coeur. Il était peut être vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement soutenue. Et oui, Erwan avait souvent pensé à sa petite personne. Mais là, une vie était en jeu. Alors que le feu crépitait maintenant dans la cheminée, il décida de changer. De réellement changer, comme ça, en un instant, sur un coup de tête et surtout, forcé par la vie elle même.

La première bonne résolution de sa nouvelle vie serait d'aller voir l'élue de son coeur car oui, elle était chère à son coeur, et de lui dire qu'il rêve d'un enfant avec elle. Lui dire également qu'il est véritablement effrayé par cette idée, qu'il ne sait pas du tout comme faire aussi bien matériellement qu'émotionnellement, mais qu'il était prêt à vivre cette expérience.  
La seconde bonne résolution d'Erwan fut d'admettre que Bélisse n'était et ne serait jamais qu'une amie. A ce titre, il se devait de l'aider et de la soutenir. Mais avant tout, il devait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Bélisse, ces rumeurs avec Rogue... Non attends ! Avant de t'indigner, je m'inquiète pour toi. Ne rejette pas mon amitié. Je ne te juge pas. Je veux juste redevenir ton confident. C'est tout Bélisse, uniquement ton confident. Regarde moi...  
La jeune femme avait baissé les yeux. Elle n'avait pas la force de renier sa relation avec le professeur et l'évocation simple de ce nom avait ouvert la plaie à peine drainée de la veille.  
-... Regarde moi, poursuivit-il. Tu sais, se confesser permet de se soulager. Et puis je te connais, Mademoiselle Arandal. Je sais très bien que tu vas chercher sans relâche celui qui t'a fait ça. Tu as bien raison d'ailleurs et je vais t'aider. Mais comment le pourrais-je si je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main.

La jeune femme, enfin en confiance, raconta à son ami d'enfance tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Sa relation avec le professeur, l'amour désespéré qu'elle lui portait, le manque cruel causé par son absence et surtout son rejet.  
-Je vais le lui faire payer ça Erwan, crois moi. Il m'a ôté le coeur de la poitrine et me l'a piétiné sans ménagement, ça je le lui rendrais. Je vais lui prendre l'organe qu'il a à la place du coeur, le lui hacher menu, en faire de la pâtée pour magyare et comme ça, il finira en bouse de dragon.

Le serpentard sourit ! Il retrouvait enfin sa Bélisse, son amie.  
-J'ai une solution pour toi.  
-Ah ! Dis toujours, ça m'intéresse.  
-Et bien si tu le rendais jaloux ?  
-Et comment gros malin ? Je ne connais personne qui se dévouerait pour feindre une relation avec moi ! Et toi, si tu fais ça, tu vas perdre la femme que tu aimes.  
-Toi, tu ne connais personne, mais moi oui !  
Bélisse commença à sourire. Non pas un sourire de joie, mais une sorte de rictus sadique provoquée par la délicieuse odeur de vengeance venant chatouiller son odorat.  
-Qui ? S'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre.  
-Pastis ! Le frère de Catherine... ton futur beau-frère quoi !  
-Pastis !! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Déjà rien que le prénom...  
-Oui, il est vrai qu'un prénom pareil, ça ne s'invente pas. Mais les sorciers ne connaissent pas cette boisson, donc ça ne pose pas de problème.  
-Bon d'accord, mais c'est un gryffondor ! Grimaça-t-elle de dégoût.  
-Justement, y'a des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi Rogue aurait eu quelques déboires avec des gryffondors dans sa scolarité et vu comment il les traite en cours, ça doit être vrai. Rien ne l'énervera plus que de le voir avec toi.  
-Mais sera-t-il d'accord pour jouer le jeu ?  
-Ho que oui !!!! Crois moi. Il frappait tous les petits amis de sa petite soeur ne supportant pas qu'un garçon ne pose les mains sur elle... et quand il a su que Pablo était ton frère, étrangement, il s'est rapproché de lui allant même jusqu'à plaisanter avec lui... et en plus, d'après Arandal cadet, il n'arrêterait pas de poser des questions sur toi.

Le piège était lancé. Pablo organisa un rendez-vous avec Catherine et son frère Pastis... (non mais y'a franchement pas idée comme prénom !). Bélisse n'osa pas expliquer la situation. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité et que c'était pour rendre jaloux le professeur de potions. Ils lui expliquèrent donc que c'était pour rendre à quelqu'un la monnaie de sa pièce et que par pudeur, Bélisse ne voulait pas révéler son identité. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir Passy, comme ses amis l'appelaient, accepta. Il voyait là le parfait moyen de se rapprocher de la serpentard et de faire connaissance avec elle.

Ce dont Bélisse Arandal n'avait absolument pas conscience, c'était le regard des autres sur elle. Elle se pensait rejetée de tous et inintéressante, mais elle avait tout faut. Les filles jalousaient sa beauté, son naturel et sa force de caractère. Bon nombre d'entre elles auraient aimé avoir assez de cran pour défier un prof. Rien ne semblait jamais l'atteindre et son intelligence lui donnait l'apparence d'une femme forte et indépendante qui accomplirait probablement facilement tous ses projets. Autant vous dire qu'elle était haïe pour ça, mais tout autant admirée.

Les garçons eux, regardaient Bélisse Arandal d'un tout autre oeil. Elle était belle, véritablement belle. Les courbes fines de son visage semblaient douces et parfaitement symétriques. Aucune expression, aucune couleur, aucune coiffure ne l'enlaidissait. Elle était belle et rayonnait. Ensuite son corps. Plus d'un se serait damné pour voir son corps qu'ils devinaient tout juste sous son uniforme. Même pour le sport, Bélisse avait un uniforme spécial, prétextant une réaction allergique au soleil, mais cela n'avait pour seule et unique conséquence que de renforcer l'envie de bon nombre d'entre eux de la déshabiller.

Par la froideur de son aspect et de ses postures, elle semblait inaccessible. Jamais elle ne gloussait comme les autres filles de son école à la vue des joueurs de quidditch. Jamais elle ne paraissait vouloir draguer un de ses camarades et cela intriguait. Elle était devenue la proie la plus convoitée des coqs de l'école sans même le vouloir.

Alors bien sûr oui ! Passy acceptait de feindre une relation avec elle ! …videmment ! Après la longue explication de Pablo, ils décidèrent tous de les laisser en « tête à tête » pour apprendre à faire connaissance. Catherine et son petit ami qui la dévorait des yeux partirent d'un côté, probablement en direction de la salle sur demande, et Erwan prétexta devoir rejoindre sa nouvelle conquête pour discuter. Mais il se rendit compte à cet instant précis que ses bonnes résolutions s'avéreraient bien plus difficiles à tenir que ça. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'allaient faire Bélisse et Passy ensemble.

-Bon, ils nous ont tous lâché ! Bredouilla le jeune gryffondor, un peu pris de cours par la situation.  
-Oui, on dirait ! Je... Merci de faire ça pour moi. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé, vraiment, ce n'est pas si important.  
-Si, je le vois bien que c'est important ! Pour que Bélisse Arandal me demande ça ! Et puis tu sais, moi aussi ça m'arrange. Je suis un peu dans le même cas de figure que toi.  
Là, pour un gryffondor, ce n'était pas bien du tout de mentir ainsi...  
-Alors partenaires ? Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
-Partenaires, répondit-il en lui caressant les doigts. Mais tu sais, si nous voulons faire croire à une relation entre nous... ce n'est pas en nous serrant la main que nous pourrons être convainquant.  
Bélisse retira immédiatement son bras en arrière, comme choquée par les sous-entendus qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Mais il avait raison. Et puis l'embrasser ne devait pas être déplaisant, tout gryffondor qu'il était.  
-Je... Elle n'arriva pas à exprimer sa pensée, mais le jeune lion, plein de courage, saisit sa chance et prit les devants.  
-On va faire un truc. Je vais m'approcher tout doucement de toi, tu vois, très très lentement... comme ça.  
En même temps qu'il parlait, le rouge et or apportait du concret à ses paroles.  
-Une fois tout prêt de toi... Là il était tellement proche que Bélisse pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, mais elle n'esquissait pas l'ombre d'un mouvement de recul, fixant ses yeux bois de charme... et une fois que j'y serais, je t'embrasserais très très doucement. Si tu n'as pas envie, recule toi ou repousse moi. Je ne le prendrais pas mal...

Ni une ni deux, le courageux gryffondor déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la petite peste qui ferma doucement les yeux, se prêtant délicieusement au jeu. Peu à peu, il la prit dans ses bras et, d'une main, lui caressa la joue. Avant de se reculer aussi doucement qu'il était venu. Laissant négligemment traîner sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, il plongea son regard dans le sien, attendant que cette dernière ouvre complètement ses paupières.  
-Alors, lui murmura-t-il... ça ira, jouer la comédie avec toi ne te dégouttera pas trop ? Il fallait savoir tu comprends, avant d'officialiser notre pseudo relation devant tout le monde.  
La jeune blondinette ne lui répondit que par un sourire ravageur. Il prit cela pour un oui et, fier de lui, lui prit la main pour la conduire jusqu'à la grande salle pour le repas. En route, le coeur de Bélisse se fendit en milles morceaux si cela était encore possible. Ce gryffondor était beau et avait un charme fou. On pouvait même dire qu'il avait tout pour lui. Ce beau tableau qui plus est, venait d'être complété par un talent caché non négligeable. Il embrassait divinement bien mais, étrangement, ceci ne fit que renforcer la tristesse de la serpentard. Aussi parfait pouvait-il être, jamais elle ne ressentirait les mêmes émotions qui l'avaient submergées avec Sévérus.

Elle en était certaine désormais, celui que l'on nommait le maître des potions était l'homme de sa vie, son âme lui était acquise. Elle pourrait faire les efforts qu'elle voudrait, collectionner les conquêtes, se perdre dans des bras forts et puissants, jamais elle ne l'oublierait, jamais personne n'arriverait à combler le vide qu'il avait laissé dans son coeur.  
« Sévérus, pourquoi ? » pensa-t-elle en entrant main dans la main avec Passy dans la grande salle, très vite exposée aux regards et murmures des autres élèves. Le corps enseignant était au complet et elle vit un regard noir se figer immédiatement sur la main qui la reliait au gryffondor. Par pudeur, elle voulut la retirer mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.  
-Allons courage. Tu veux arriver à tes fins jeune serpentard ! Alors assume. Puis il se tourna vers elle, la fixant dans les yeux et lui murmura le reste... un second baiser pour épater la galerie ?  
Il avait trouvé les bons arguments. Bélisse lui sourit tendrement et le laissa venir à elle.

Quelques minutes plus tôt...  
Sévérus arrivait à la table des professeurs pour prendre un repas dont il aurait bien pu se passer.  
« Mais où est-elle ? Elle ne viendra probablement pas manger. Tu es vraiment un monstre Sévérus... Il faut t'excuser et la récupérer... Non tu ne peux pas. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé qui lui veut du mal. Tu es éreinté mais tu dois encore chercher ce soir, plus vite tu trouveras, plus vite tu la mettras en sécurité et plus vite tu pourras la récupérer. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas demandé à l'autre crétin de lui mettre de la crème... Non, elle a dit ça seulement pour me faire payer ce que je lui faisais, ah ! Quelle teigne ma Bélisse quand elle s'y met ! J'adore quand elle prend la mouche comme ça, on dirait une petite furie. Ce que je préfère en elle, c'est la force qu'elle dégage sous la douceur. Un démon caché dans un corps d'ange. Je me damnerais pour elle. Non allez Sévérus, reprend toi.

C'est quoi cette agitation d'un coup? Ah la voi... Quoi ? Mais qui c'est à côté d'elle ? Et la main, mais lâche lui la main ! Pourquoi tu lui tiens la main sale morveux ! Mais... C'est un gryffondor en plus. Je ne le connais pas lui. Bélisse... Ho !!! Tu lui dis quoi là ??? ... Je rêve, il l'embrasse... Et... Non !!! Elle se laisse faire en plus... mais elle est célibataire depuis une seule petite journée et... Je vais le tuer ! Oui, ou plutôt non, je vais le faire souffrir... Personne ne pose les yeux et encore moins ses sales pattes de gryffondor à la noix sur MA Bélisse.

Et voilà Sévérus ! Tu recommences à parler comme ça. Elle n'est pas à toi. Elle n'est à personne... Mais encore moins à lui alors. Détourne le regard maintenant, ça va paraître louche... Allez, lâche-la du regard ! SEVERUS... se cria-t-il à lui même comme pour se faire entendre raison et enfin arriver à fixer autre chose. »


	20. nouveau venu

Le lendemain, Bélisse se leva tôt pour attendre Erwan dans la salle commune, mais l'effet fut raté. Il était déjà assis dans les fauteuils, devant le feu de cheminée, plus pâle que jamais. Elle s'approcha alors doucement et prit sa voix la plus douce pour ne pas le ramener à la réalité trop brutalement.  
-Erwan ! Hey...  
Il releva ses yeux vides vers elle et une lueur s'empara de son âme. Il revenait à lui.  
-Bélisse ! Je suis content que tu ailles mieux ! Si tu savais le souci que je me suis fait, lui répondit-il.  
-Même après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?  
Il esquissa un très léger sourire.  
-Surtout après ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

La jeune femme s'assit en face de lui. Quelque chose clochait et elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Comment leur amitié avait-elle put se dégrader ainsi ? Eux qui étaient si proches avant.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Erwan ? Dis moi !  
-Ho ! Tant de choses. Il y a eu notre séparation, ton empoisonnement, et puis... Bélisse, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, de notre amitié je veux dire.  
-Moi aussi Erwan. Je pense que nous avons fait fausse route en sortant ensemble. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, je t'aime, mais pas comme tu l'aurais souhaité.

Le serpentard esquissa un nouveau sourire. Cela, il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps déjà.  
-Tu sais, ces derniers temps, j'ai vraiment eu l'occasion de réfléchir et... je crois que c'était l'idée d'être avec toi qui me plaisait. J'aime nos conversations, le fait que nous soyons proches... j'en voulais plus. Mais maintenant...

Il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant finir sa phrase. Bélisse était rassurée. Ils pouvaient de nouveau se parler de manière civilisée et étaient même d'accord sur l'avenir de leurs relations, de l'amitié... rien qu'une sincère et profonde amitié. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Dis moi ce qu'il y a Erwan.

Il hésita quelques instant, mais dû se résigner. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Tu sais, lorsque tu es rentrée chez tes parents, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi. J'étais inquiet, mais en même temps, je crois que j'avais compris que tu ne m'aimais pas.  
-Erwan je...  
-Attends, laisse moi finir. Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile. Bon, tu sais que j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec une autre fille... une chose en entraînant une autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me sentais seul, elle...  
-Ne te justifie pas. Je t'en ai fait baver quand même. Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je m'interdisais de penser à elle car j'étais avec toi. Mais maintenant je crois que... Ah Bélisse, j'ai fait une énorme erreur...

La jeune femme n'intervint pas, ne voulant pas le couper dans sa confession.

-Hier, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était probablement enceinte. Rien n'est sûr. C'est trop tôt pour le dire... Mais si c'est le cas, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Je suis le père. Erwan enfouit son visage dans ses mains, tiraillé entre le désespoir et une petite voix en lui qu'il n'osait pas encore écouter.  
-Attend d'être sûr avant de faire quoi que ce soit, mais tu en penses quoi ? Tu l'aimes cette fille ? Lui demanda Bélisse, essayant de rester le plus impartial possible.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague, essayant de chercher des réponses au plus profond de lui-même. Il se devait d'être honnête avec son amie. Oui, Bélisse n'était et ne serait jamais plus que son amie. Il se tourna alors progressivement vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, je l'aime et... ça va te paraître dément, je sais que je suis bien trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, mais s'il est de moi... je ne peux pas l'expliquer... je n'avais que ma petite personne à me préoccuper jusqu'à présent et maintenant, je ne sais pas c'est... une autre partie de moi qui va grandir et, je crois que l'idée me plait.

Après avoir esquissé un tendre sourire, Bélisse s'inquiéta un peu tout de même, le connaissant, elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à la future maman.  
-Et tu lui as dit tout ça au moins ? Tu lui as dit que cette idée te plaisait ?  
-Non, je crois que je suis resté la bouche ouverte et que je suis parti !  
-Toujours aussi stupide ! Se permit-elle de plaisanter avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Tu sais Erwan, toutes les filles veulent la même chose : un homme qui sait affronter la vie en face. Quelqu'un qui va non seulement les protéger, mais surtout les soutenir. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais, mais ça c'est une chose que je n'ai jamais perçue en toi. Tu es majeur maintenant, certes encore jeune mais majeur. Prend tes responsabilités et surtout, va la voir.

Criant de vérité ! Ces quelques mots francs et honnêtes, le serpentard les avaient reçu en plein coeur. Il était peut être vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement soutenue. Et oui, Erwan avait souvent pensé à sa petite personne. Mais là, une vie était en jeu. Alors que le feu crépitait maintenant dans la cheminée, il décida de changer. De réellement changer, comme ça, en un instant, sur un coup de tête et surtout, forcé par la vie elle même.

La première bonne résolution de sa nouvelle vie serait d'aller voir l'élue de son coeur car oui, elle était chère à son coeur, et de lui dire qu'il rêve d'un enfant avec elle. Lui dire également qu'il est véritablement effrayé par cette idée, qu'il ne sait pas du tout comme faire aussi bien matériellement qu'émotionnellement, mais qu'il était prêt à vivre cette expérience.  
La seconde bonne résolution d'Erwan fut d'admettre que Bélisse n'était et ne serait jamais qu'une amie. A ce titre, il se devait de l'aider et de la soutenir. Mais avant tout, il devait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Bélisse, ces rumeurs avec Rogue... Non attends ! Avant de t'indigner, je m'inquiète pour toi. Ne rejette pas mon amitié. Je ne te juge pas. Je veux juste redevenir ton confident. C'est tout Bélisse, uniquement ton confident. Regarde moi...  
La jeune femme avait baissé les yeux. Elle n'avait pas la force de renier sa relation avec le professeur et l'évocation simple de ce nom avait ouvert la plaie à peine drainée de la veille.  
-... Regarde moi, poursuivit-il. Tu sais, se confesser permet de se soulager. Et puis je te connais, Mademoiselle Arandal. Je sais très bien que tu vas chercher sans relâche celui qui t'a fait ça. Tu as bien raison d'ailleurs et je vais t'aider. Mais comment le pourrais-je si je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main.

La jeune femme, enfin en confiance, raconta à son ami d'enfance tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Sa relation avec le professeur, l'amour désespéré qu'elle lui portait, le manque cruel causé par son absence et surtout son rejet.  
-Je vais le lui faire payer ça Erwan, crois moi. Il m'a ôté le coeur de la poitrine et me l'a piétiné sans ménagement, ça je le lui rendrais. Je vais lui prendre l'organe qu'il a à la place du coeur, le lui hacher menu, en faire de la pâtée pour magyare et comme ça, il finira en bouse de dragon.

Le serpentard sourit ! Il retrouvait enfin sa Bélisse, son amie.  
-J'ai une solution pour toi.  
-Ah ! Dis toujours, ça m'intéresse.  
-Et bien si tu le rendais jaloux ?  
-Et comment gros malin ? Je ne connais personne qui se dévouerait pour feindre une relation avec moi ! Et toi, si tu fais ça, tu vas perdre la femme que tu aimes.  
-Toi, tu ne connais personne, mais moi oui !  
Bélisse commença à sourire. Non pas un sourire de joie, mais une sorte de rictus sadique provoquée par la délicieuse odeur de vengeance venant chatouiller son odorat.  
-Qui ? S'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre.  
-Pastis ! Le frère de Catherine... ton futur beau-frère quoi !  
-Pastis !! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Déjà rien que le prénom...  
-Oui, il est vrai qu'un prénom pareil, ça ne s'invente pas. Mais les sorciers ne connaissent pas cette boisson, donc ça ne pose pas de problème.  
-Bon d'accord, mais c'est un gryffondor ! Grimaça-t-elle de dégoût.  
-Justement, y'a des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi Rogue aurait eu quelques déboires avec des gryffondors dans sa scolarité et vu comment il les traite en cours, ça doit être vrai. Rien ne l'énervera plus que de le voir avec toi.  
-Mais sera-t-il d'accord pour jouer le jeu ?  
-Ho que oui !!!! Crois moi. Il frappait tous les petits amis de sa petite soeur ne supportant pas qu'un garçon ne pose les mains sur elle... et quand il a su que Pablo était ton frère, étrangement, il s'est rapproché de lui allant même jusqu'à plaisanter avec lui... et en plus, d'après Arandal cadet, il n'arrêterait pas de poser des questions sur toi.

Le piège était lancé. Pablo organisa un rendez-vous avec Catherine et son frère Pastis... (non mais y'a franchement pas idée comme prénom !). Bélisse n'osa pas expliquer la situation. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité et que c'était pour rendre jaloux le professeur de potions. Ils lui expliquèrent donc que c'était pour rendre à quelqu'un la monnaie de sa pièce et que par pudeur, Bélisse ne voulait pas révéler son identité. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir Passy, comme ses amis l'appelaient, accepta. Il voyait là le parfait moyen de se rapprocher de la serpentard et de faire connaissance avec elle.

Ce dont Bélisse Arandal n'avait absolument pas conscience, c'était le regard des autres sur elle. Elle se pensait rejetée de tous et inintéressante, mais elle avait tout faut. Les filles jalousaient sa beauté, son naturel et sa force de caractère. Bon nombre d'entre elles auraient aimé avoir assez de cran pour défier un prof. Rien ne semblait jamais l'atteindre et son intelligence lui donnait l'apparence d'une femme forte et indépendante qui accomplirait probablement facilement tous ses projets. Autant vous dire qu'elle était haïe pour ça, mais tout autant admirée.

Les garçons eux, regardaient Bélisse Arandal d'un tout autre oeil. Elle était belle, véritablement belle. Les courbes fines de son visage semblaient douces et parfaitement symétriques. Aucune expression, aucune couleur, aucune coiffure ne l'enlaidissait. Elle était belle et rayonnait. Ensuite son corps. Plus d'un se serait damné pour voir son corps qu'ils devinaient tout juste sous son uniforme. Même pour le sport, Bélisse avait un uniforme spécial, prétextant une réaction allergique au soleil, mais cela n'avait pour seule et unique conséquence que de renforcer l'envie de bon nombre d'entre eux de la déshabiller.

Par la froideur de son aspect et de ses postures, elle semblait inaccessible. Jamais elle ne gloussait comme les autres filles de son école à la vue des joueurs de quidditch. Jamais elle ne paraissait vouloir draguer un de ses camarades et cela intriguait. Elle était devenue la proie la plus convoitée des coqs de l'école sans même le vouloir.

Alors bien sûr oui ! Passy acceptait de feindre une relation avec elle ! …videmment ! Après la longue explication de Pablo, ils décidèrent tous de les laisser en « tête à tête » pour apprendre à faire connaissance. Catherine et son petit ami qui la dévorait des yeux partirent d'un côté, probablement en direction de la salle sur demande, et Erwan prétexta devoir rejoindre sa nouvelle conquête pour discuter. Mais il se rendit compte à cet instant précis que ses bonnes résolutions s'avéreraient bien plus difficiles à tenir que ça. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'allaient faire Bélisse et Passy ensemble.

-Bon, ils nous ont tous lâché ! Bredouilla le jeune gryffondor, un peu pris de cours par la situation.  
-Oui, on dirait ! Je... Merci de faire ça pour moi. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé, vraiment, ce n'est pas si important.  
-Si, je le vois bien que c'est important ! Pour que Bélisse Arandal me demande ça ! Et puis tu sais, moi aussi ça m'arrange. Je suis un peu dans le même cas de figure que toi.  
Là, pour un gryffondor, ce n'était pas bien du tout de mentir ainsi...   
-Alors partenaires ? Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
-Partenaires, répondit-il en lui caressant les doigts. Mais tu sais, si nous voulons faire croire à une relation entre nous... ce n'est pas en nous serrant la main que nous pourrons être convainquant.  
Bélisse retira immédiatement son bras en arrière, comme choquée par les sous-entendus qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Mais il avait raison. Et puis l'embrasser ne devait pas être déplaisant, tout gryffondor qu'il était.  
-Je... Elle n'arriva pas à exprimer sa pensée, mais le jeune lion, plein de courage, saisit sa chance et prit les devants.  
-On va faire un truc. Je vais m'approcher tout doucement de toi, tu vois, très très lentement... comme ça.  
En même temps qu'il parlait, le rouge et or apportait du concret à ses paroles.  
-Une fois tout prêt de toi... Là il était tellement proche que Bélisse pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, mais elle n'esquissait pas l'ombre d'un mouvement de recul, fixant ses yeux bois de charme... et une fois que j'y serais, je t'embrasserais très très doucement. Si tu n'as pas envie, recule toi ou repousse moi. Je ne le prendrais pas mal...

Ni une ni deux, le courageux gryffondor déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la petite peste qui ferma doucement les yeux, se prêtant délicieusement au jeu. Peu à peu, il la prit dans ses bras et, d'une main, lui caressa la joue. Avant de se reculer aussi doucement qu'il était venu. Laissant négligemment traîner sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, il plongea son regard dans le sien, attendant que cette dernière ouvre complètement ses paupières.   
-Alors, lui murmura-t-il... ça ira, jouer la comédie avec toi ne te dégouttera pas trop ? Il fallait savoir tu comprends, avant d'officialiser notre pseudo relation devant tout le monde.  
La jeune blondinette ne lui répondit que par un sourire ravageur. Il prit cela pour un oui et, fier de lui, lui prit la main pour la conduire jusqu'à la grande salle pour le repas. En route, le coeur de Bélisse se fendit en milles morceaux si cela était encore possible. Ce gryffondor était beau et avait un charme fou. On pouvait même dire qu'il avait tout pour lui. Ce beau tableau qui plus est, venait d'être complété par un talent caché non négligeable. Il embrassait divinement bien mais, étrangement, ceci ne fit que renforcer la tristesse de la serpentard. Aussi parfait pouvait-il être, jamais elle ne ressentirait les mêmes émotions qui l'avaient submergées avec Sévérus.

Elle en était certaine désormais, celui que l'on nommait le maître des potions était l'homme de sa vie, son âme lui était acquise. Elle pourrait faire les efforts qu'elle voudrait, collectionner les conquêtes, se perdre dans des bras forts et puissants, jamais elle ne l'oublierait, jamais personne n'arriverait à combler le vide qu'il avait laissé dans son coeur.  
« Sévérus, pourquoi ? » pensa-t-elle en entrant main dans la main avec Passy dans la grande salle, très vite exposée aux regards et murmures des autres élèves. Le corps enseignant était au complet et elle vit un regard noir se figer immédiatement sur la main qui la reliait au gryffondor. Par pudeur, elle voulut la retirer mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.  
-Allons courage. Tu veux arriver à tes fins jeune serpentard ! Alors assume. Puis il se tourna vers elle, la fixant dans les yeux et lui murmura le reste... un second baiser pour épater la galerie ?  
Il avait trouvé les bons arguments. Bélisse lui sourit tendrement et le laissa venir à elle.

Quelques minutes plus tôt...  
Sévérus arrivait à la table des professeurs pour prendre un repas dont il aurait bien pu se passer.  
« Mais où est-elle ? Elle ne viendra probablement pas manger. Tu es vraiment un monstre Sévérus... Il faut t'excuser et la récupérer... Non tu ne peux pas. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé qui lui veut du mal. Tu es éreinté mais tu dois encore chercher ce soir, plus vite tu trouveras, plus vite tu la mettras en sécurité et plus vite tu pourras la récupérer. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas demandé à l'autre crétin de lui mettre de la crème... Non, elle a dit ça seulement pour me faire payer ce que je lui faisais, ah ! Quelle teigne ma Bélisse quand elle s'y met ! J'adore quand elle prend la mouche comme ça, on dirait une petite furie. Ce que je préfère en elle, c'est la force qu'elle dégage sous la douceur. Un démon caché dans un corps d'ange. Je me damnerais pour elle. Non allez Sévérus, reprend toi.

C'est quoi cette agitation d'un coup? Ah la voi... Quoi ? Mais qui c'est à côté d'elle ? Et la main, mais lâche lui la main ! Pourquoi tu lui tiens la main sale morveux ! Mais... C'est un gryffondor en plus. Je ne le connais pas lui. Bélisse... Ho !!! Tu lui dis quoi là ??? ... Je rêve, il l'embrasse... Et... Non !!! Elle se laisse faire en plus... mais elle est célibataire depuis une seule petite journée et... Je vais le tuer ! Oui, ou plutôt non, je vais le faire souffrir... Personne ne pose les yeux et encore moins ses sales pattes de gryffondor à la noix sur MA Bélisse. 

Et voilà Sévérus ! Tu recommences à parler comme ça. Elle n'est pas à toi. Elle n'est à personne... Mais encore moins à lui alors. Détourne le regard maintenant, ça va paraître louche... Allez, lâche-la du regard ! SEVERUS... se cria-t-il à lui même comme pour se faire entendre raison et enfin arriver à fixer autre chose. »


	21. Il était une fois

Une semaine s'écoula ainsi. Passy et Bélisse donnaient parfaitement le change en public mais se séparaient dès qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils avaient décidé de jouer cette petite comédie durant encore quelques temps, juste histoire de la rendre un minimum crédible.

Rogue, de son côté, continuait ses investigations. Il avait parcouru l'ensemble de la généalogie des Bellecours et Furston sans succès, ne trouvant aucun indice si ce n'est des incohérences totales dans les dates de naissances et de décès des membres, et s'étonnait de voir que tout ceci était passé parfaitement inaperçu. Mais quelque chose devait lui échapper, forcément ! Son principale souci résidait dans la faible capacité qu'il avait à se concentrer, obnubilé en permanence par la vision de ce gryffondor à la manque embrasser son ange à tout bout de champ.

Ces visions hantaient ses jours et ses nuits sans relâche, sans un seul répit pour sa pauvre âme déjà bien trop tourmentée.

Le vendredi soir, dans la salle sur demande, Bélisse et Pablo recherchaient activement de nouveaux indices dans les registres de l'école... mais là encore rien. Ou peut être que si. Vers minuit environ, le jeune homme releva la tête et lança un « on le tient » triomphal à l'attention de sa soeur.

Bélisse se leva et passa derrière Pablo pour lire ce qu'il lui montrait.

-Tiens regarde, poursuivit-il, Martin Marc. Arrivé en cours de première année suite à des problèmes personnels. Originaire de France, ses parents l'avaient tout d'abord inscrit à l'institut de Beauxbaton avant de déménager pour l'Angleterre. Le choixpeau l'a affecté à Pousouffle.

-Un poufsouffle ? S'étonna Bélisse ! Moi j'aurais juré que c'était un serpentard pour agir de la sorte... Mais Pablo la coupa dans ses réflexions.  
-Hey regarde la note de Dumbledore... et il commença à lire l'écriture fine et légèrement penchée du Directeur de l'école : « suite aux qualités exceptionnelles dont a fait preuve Monsieur Martin en métamorphose, celui-ci a émis le souhait de devenir un animagus. Souhait que nous lui avons conseillé de mettre en attente le temps de terminer sa scolarité dans notre école ».  
-Alors ça !  
-Ah non ! Je croyais qu'il était déjà animagus pardon... j'me suis planté.  
-Mais si, c'est hyper important, surenchérit Bélisse.  
-Ah bon ? Mais non, ce n'en est pas un, où est l'importance de ne PAS être un animagus ?  
-Réfléchis deux seconde tête d'andouille ! Et si ce charmant petit pousfouffle n'avait pas accepté ce refus et était devenu un animagus non déclaré ! Hein ? Peut-être est-ce ainsi qu'il est arrivé à voir ce qu'il se passait entre Sev... entre Rogue et moi.

A l'évocation de cette relation, Pablo aborda une mine dégoûtée ce qui lui value une tape derrière la tête de la part de sa sœur.  
-Aie ! Arrête... c'est pas en me frappant que tu me feras changer d'avis. Je dis et je l'affirme même, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour sortir avec un type comme lui... il est moche et en plus il a toujours les cheveux gras c'est... dégoûtant.  
-La ferme Pablo ! Non, je te signale que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a les cheveux gras et puis personne n'est parfait et moi c'est comme ça que je l'aim... la jeune femme s'arrêta nette, sentant un sanglot la rattraper.  
Pablo se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait beau être plus jeune qu'elle, il avait poussé comme un champignon au cours des derniers mois et était légèrement plus grand que sa soeur maintenant et elle put poser sa tête sur son épaule. 

Quelques instant plus tard, Bélisse se ressaisit et repoussa doucement son frère.  
-Bon, fini les lamentations. On va passer aux choses sérieuses. Demain, je transplane au manoir. Je vais dans la cave et je trouve la formule. Cette saloperie de secret de famille à la noix ! Après, on se débrouille pour choper cet imbécile de poufsouffle et on lui fait cracher le morceau, comme ça, on aura les deux secrets de famille. En attendant, toi tu te débrouilles pour trouver d'autres preuves contre lui ok ?  
-Bien sur que non Bélisse ! S'indigna Pablo.  
-Comment non ?  
-Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller seule au manoir. C'est bien trop dangereux ! Moi je ne peux pas t'accompagner car je ne peux pas transplanner, mais emmène Erwan avec toi, c'est de l'inconscience d'y aller seule.  
-Non, tu sais très bien qu'Erwan a raté son examen et qu'il doit attendre l'année prochaine pour le repasser.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai... ben Passy... lui il t'accompagnera ! Et en plus il est bien moins froussard qu'Erwan !  
-Non, c'est hors de question Pablo. Passy n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Bien trop de monde est déjà au courant. Il y a déjà Dumbledore, ça c'est certain, Erwan, Rogue et bien sûr les parents...  
-et Catherine...  
-QUOI ? S'écria Bélisse. Comment ça et Catherine ?  
-Eh, ho sœurette, on se calme. Elle ne sait pas tout, mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un lorsque tu étais dans le coma et elle était là.  
Pablo lui avait également répondu sur un ton ferme et sans appel avant de se radoucir un peu. -Tu comprend, elle... elle compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi.

Bélisse aurait voulu lui lancer un terrible regard de reproche, mais honnêtement, comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir alors qu'elle en avait parler aux deux hommes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie. Elle voyait pertinemment que son petit âne bâté de frère était amoureux, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent.

-Bon, reprit-elle. Alors pas de question ? On fait comme on a dit ! Demain, je pars à la première heure. Et surtout, ça, tu le gardes pour toi ok ? Je pense que j'en aurais bien pour toute la journée, mais je ne sais pas ce que je peux trouver là-bas alors si dimanche soir... on va dire vers les 20H, je ne suis pas de retour… et bien tu préviens le Directeur. Mais pas avant ok ?  
-Mouais ! Maugréa Pablo, pas particulièrement convaincu par ce plan.

Le lendemain matin, Pablo fut réveillé par un coup de bec aux carreaux de sa chambre. Il maugréa un instant, passant la tête sous l'oreiller histoire de prolonger un peu ce rêve si doux où Catherine et lui... enfin vous voyez quoi ! Mais pas moyen. Le petit hiboux familial en avait visiblement décidé autrement et continuait à marteler la vitre du mieux qu'il le pouvait et même l'oreiller du jeune serpentard projeté au hasard contre les carreaux ne lui firent pas ralentir la cadence.

Mais c'est en voyant l'heure que le jeune homme s'affola : onze heure ! D'un bond, il sortit du lit et se précipita sur le petit mot signé de sa sœur.

« Vu que Monsieur a décidé de faire la grasse mat, je fais comme on a dit ! Sois prudent B.A. »

Pablo se plaqua violemment une main sur le front comme pour se punir lui-même de sa stupidité. Elle était déjà partie. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière maintenant. Il s'habilla à la hâte et décida d'aller voir Erwan dans la salle commune. Mais personne. Bon, qu'à cela ne tienne il irait le trouver dans la grande salle et tenter par la même occasion de dénicher quelque chose pour déjeuner bien que l'heure du repas soit passée depuis un bon moment.

Mais ici encore personne... il repéra du coin de l'œil la futur madame Brassac, ou tout du moins la future maman et s'empressa de lui demander où était son inséparable. Oui, depuis qu'Erwan avait eu le courage de parler à celle qu'il aimait et même de lui déclarer sa flamme, ces deux là ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle.

-Salut ! T'as vu Erwan ?  
-Oui, il était là et puis il a dit un truc bizarre et il est parti.  
-Ok merci.  
-Attend ! Lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il partait déjà... il est peut être en train de s'entraîner pour le match de cet après-midi... mais Pablo était déjà loin.

Il marchait vite, un peu affolé de ne trouver personne et surtout de plus en plus inquiet pour sa sœur. Il aurait dû la retenir, faire quelque chose. Cette histoire ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Vraiment rien de... PAF... Pablo venait de percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet et le choc l'avait projeté en arrière, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.  
-Non mais ça va pas non ! S'écria-t-il en essayant de se relever. Tu ne peux pas faire attention gros débile !  
-Cette remarque vous vaudra tout votre week-end en retenue !

Aie. Avant même de se retourner, Pablo venait de comprendre qu'il n'était pas rentré dans un élève... mais dans un prof, et pas des moindres...  
-Professeur Rogue, pardonnez moi je... je ne savais pas que c'était vous.  
-Cela ne vous excuse en rien. En début d'après midi vous irez préparer le terrain de quidditch pour le match de cet après-midi, et je suis certain que vous aurez à cœur de bichonner l'équipement des serpentards... et dès la fin du match, vous viendrez dans les cachots, j'ai une centaine de fioles à récurer.  
-Quoi ? Une colle un samedi soir ! Non ! Ce n'est pas humain ça franchement.

Le professeur, atterré par cette répartie, souleva un sourcil en signe de mécontentement et surenchérit sur la punition.

-Très bien, et dimanche matin je suis certain que vous vous ferez une joie de faire l'inventaire de mes ingrédients dans la réserve !

Pablo soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'un mot de plus lui coûterait son dimanche après-midi.

Bélisse, de son côté avait profité d'une mauvaise manigance de Peeves pour s'éclipser du château. Elle avait couru comme une dératée en dehors des défenses magiques et dès qu'elle le put, transplana en France, jusqu'au manoir familial.

Elle eut d'abord un haut le cœur en voyant la grille d'entrée du parc, complètement rouillée et envahie par les mauvaises herbes. Respirant un bon coup, la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et essaya de l'ouvrir. Mais la rouille, la végétation et l'érosion du terrain l'empêchait de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un tout petit centimètre.

Elle décida alors de suivre l'immense mur de pierres pour repérer un autre passage et ce fut chose faite environ 500 mètres plus loin. Elle dut tout de même l'escalader en jetant au préalable son baluchon qu'elle avait préparé ce matin. Un peu de nourriture si ses recherches devaient durer et des sous-vêtements de rechange uniquement. Pour le reste, elle pourrait bien porter sa robe de sorcière durant deux jours.

Une fois de l'autre côté du mur, elle se retrouva dans un enchevêtrement de ronces et mauvaises herbes l'empêchant de passer et dut utiliser un sort de « déracine tout » tellement puissant que deux grand arbres tombèrent devant elle.

« C'est vrai que depuis que les protections anti-magie ont été forcées cette fameuse nuit, personne n'a pris la peine de les remettre ».

Elle poursuivit son chemin durant quelques centaines de mètres, empêtrée dans une forêt épaisse et visiblement non entretenue depuis des années... depuis cette nuit là ! Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas tout de suite attention au regain de lumière offert par la lisière de la forêt et c'est avec surprise qu'elle se retrouva nez à porte... avec l'ancienne demeure familiale.

Son cœur se resserra. Une quantité inimaginable de souvenirs de son enfance ressurgissaient sans crier gare... l'arbre où son père lui avait installé une balançoire, la cabane magique de Pablo flottant dans les airs, qui, entre temps, s'était lamentablement écrasée contre l'abri de jardin. Et puis la fenêtre de sa chambre... 

Le vieux manoir était d'une surface impressionnante, mais bien moins que dans ses souvenirs. Tout devient moins magique lorsque l'on grandit ! Et là, il n'offrait qu'une vue cauchemardesque d'une habitation en ruine. La toiture s'était effondrée sur une grande partie du troisième étage, une seule des 8 cheminées était encore debout et on se demandait bien comment. Les volets en bois ne tenaient par endroit que par un seul gond et bon nombre de carreaux étaient brisés. 

Bélisse imagina que la nuit de son enlèvement, de nombreux mangemorts étaient venus fouiller la demeure familiale et s'étaient acharnés à la détruire... les protections magiques avaient certainement permis de la conserver un minimum debout, mais pour quel résultat !

La serpentard se secoua fortement la tête pour se recentrer sur sa mission. Dans la lettre que sa mère lui avait transmise, elle lui disait de descendre au sous-sol et qu'une fois devant la porte, elle saurait quoi faire !!! Bon, c'était facile à dire, mais alors elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle s'avança , un peu fébrile, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et tendit la main ver le loquet. Elle le tourna doucement... tout doucement... puis, au petit « clic » indiquant que le verrou était ouvert, commença à pousser timidement, sa baguette magique dans son autre main au cas ou et là...

BOUM !

Bélisse sursauta nerveusement, le cœur en déroute et la baguette plus dressée que jamais... puis la rebaissa en voyant que c'était juste la porte qui, au lieu de s'ouvrir, venait de tomber en face d'elle de toute sa longueur. Le bois autour des gonds avait été affaibli par les bêtes à bois et la moisissure due à l'humidité ambiante avait fini le travail. Elle enjamba la porte et pénétra dans son ancienne maison avec une émotion mêlant à la fois la peur et la nostalgie. 

Les fous rires dans l'escalier à cause des jeux qu'elle avait inventé avec Pablo, à gauche la salle de bal et à droite le séjour où elle jouait du piano. Et puis une petite comptine lui revint alors à l'esprit... une comptine que lui chantait sa maman, sa vrai maman pour l'endormir...

« ma petite fille insouciante  
ma princesse dans son beau château  
nous te lions à un prince  
Digne ton rang et ton niveau

tu vivra une vie de rêve.  
Une vie de gloire et de richesse  
une vie où sans une seule trêve  
tu vivras obligatoirement jusqu'à ta vieillesse. »

Bélisse, toujours accompagnée par cette comptine lui rappelant son enfance, descendit l'escalier en face d'elle pour se rendre à la cave. Elle s'arrêta un bref instant, à mi-chemin. Des frissons d'angoisse lui remontaient tout le long de la colonne vertébrale et ses poils se hérissaient de frayeur. Ce lieux l'avaient terrorisé toute son enfance et hanté ses pires cauchemars. Devoir y retourner n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Les craquements lancinants des boiseries de tous les niveaux n'arrangeaient pas sa nervosité exacerbée.

Elle poursuivit donc sa lente descente, cherchant les paroles un peu lointaines de cette comptine pour se calmer et essayant de penser à autre chose qu'aux brûlures d'estomac qui la déchiraient. C'est donc la voix un peu tremblante qu'elle se mit à réciter ces petits couplets, sans un grand entrain, pour rompre le silence oppressant qui régnait dans l'ancienne demeure.

« Petite princesse dans ton manoir  
tu es détentrice d'un grand secret  
mais pour y accéder c'est le noir  
que tu devras affronter sans regret.

Trouve la porte en fer forgé  
et repère les signes qui y sont gravés  
petite princesse c'est sans clé  
que tous les trésors seront à ta portée... »

Bélisse s'arrêta un instant. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle interprétait cette comptine comme une aventure merveilleuse lui étant adressée. Elle s'imaginait en princesse et détentrice d'un trésor inestimable, promise à un beau prince charmant, forcément. Mais en arrivant au pieds des escaliers, dans l'obscurité la plus complète, elle interpréta les paroles de la comptine.

« lumos » .

Ces yeux contemplèrent avec stupeur la porte en fer forgé ainsi que les symboles gravés sur le devant. La comptine qui l'avait bercé durant toute son enfance n'était autre que la clé qui lui permettrait d'accéder au secret de la famille Bellecours.  
Elle s'approcha donc fébrilement de la porte, le cœur battant à toute allure et la respiration saccadée...


	22. recette

L'ambiance était particulièrement étrange. Au cours des dernières années, elle n'avait jamais repensé à cette comptine dont les paroles lui semblaient lointaines et pourtant, tout lui revenait aujourd'hui comme un automatisme. Maintenant qu'elle fouillait dans sa mémoire, elle se rappelait que le fameux soir où elle était descendue dans la cave, elle avait déjà fredonné cette petite chanson pour se rassurer. Un sort devait être à l'origine de tout ça.

Elle caressa la porte d'une main, pour mieux distinguer les symboles, déplaçant sa baguette pour mettre en lumière chaque détails. Une fresque apparaissait en relief assorti d'un texte complètement incompréhensif. Le tableau représentait sommairement le manoir familial, autour duquel semblait tourner un énorme serpent. Un petit personnage se tenait face au reptile, mais impossible de l'identifier. Enfin, la végétation du jardin apparaissait également en bas de la porte et elle put distinguer l'arbre aux formes si étranges sur lequel son père lui avait accroché une balançoire. Sans savoir pourquoi, une phrase du texte attira son attention, comme s'il s'agissait d'une incantation : « Retsec du enendigar la est draxanale, trean cet dans ratrenepe leseu leel . »

De nouveau, la comptine résonna dans son esprit, il était tant pour elle de découvrir la vérité.

Crack !

-Qui est là ? S'écria Bélisse tout en faisant volte face, la baguette bien droite devant elle.

Le front trempé de sueur et les yeux hagards, elle scruta le minuscule espace, retenant son souffle... mais rien, aucune réponse.

« Calme toi Bélisse, calme toi ! C'est un vieux manoir en bois... on entend des craquement. C'est normal ».

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la suite de la comptine.

« Ouvre la fenêtre de ta chambre  
et sauve le prince du serpent  
ti-re ti-re sur sa langue  
et il s'enfuira en rampant.

Ma petite princesse pour entrer  
il te suffira de prononcer  
les syllabes écrites à l'envers  
De ces mots magiques écrits en vert.

Petite princesse à ce moment là  
tous les secrets tu connaîtras  
tu seras enfin prête pour ta vie de joie  
Et à Eleam un héritier tu donneras ».

Eleam ! Comment avait-elle put oublier ce prénom ! Eleam bien sûr...

Trop impatiente, Bélisse chercha quelques instants. Elle caressa la façade sculptée du manoir et remarqua que la fenêtre symbolisant son ancienne chambre apparaissait un peu plus en relief que les autres. « Ouvre la fenêtre de ta chambre »... les minuscules volets sculptés pivotèrent très facilement sous ses doigts et à sa plus grande surprise le métal prit vie. Le serpent se redressa menaçant le petit personnage qui escalada la façade et pénétra dans l'ancienne chambre de Bélisse. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle saisit la langue du serpent et tira dessus, le stoppant net.  
« il te suffira de prononcer  
les syllabe écrites à l'envers  
De ces mots magiques écrits en vert. »

La phrase incompréhensible qui avait attiré son attention se mit alors à luire d'une lumière verte : Retsec du enendigar la est draxanale, trean cet dans ratrenepe leseu leel. Elle en décortiqua chaque mot et remis les syllabes dans le bon ordre, ce qui donna :

« Alexandra est la gardienne du secret, elle seule pénétrera dans cet antre »

Et la porte pivota sur elle même dans un grincement assourdissant. A présent, Bélisse n'entendait plus que son propre souffle, tellement fort qu'il couvrait le bruit des battements de son cœur. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait nonchalamment devant les yeux et se mouvait au rythme de sa respiration.

A peine avait-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur que la porte se referma derrière elle et qu'une lumière presque aveuglante la fit sursauter. Les yeux crispés par cette agression visuelle, elle mit un certain temps à se rendre compte de l'horreur dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Oh bien sûr, elle s'en était douté à force d'entendre des hurlements lointains, mais entre imaginer et voir une salle de torture, il existait un fossé.

Son regard se posa très vite sur un grimoire au fond de la pièce. Elle occulta les chaînes accrochées aux murs pour se concentrer sur l'ouvrage particulièrement poussiéreux. Mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit... rien, vide, blanc. Instinctivement, elle se saisit de la plume posée à côté, souffla dessus pour en faire partir la poussière et la trempa dans l'encrier.

« Je suis Alexandra Bellecours » écrivit-elle.

Sans aucune surprise, elle vit des lettres se former alors pour lui répondre.

« Bienvenue Alexandra ! Je t'attendais depuis longtemps. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien toi ? »

Bélisse réfléchit un instant. Elle n'avait aucune preuve à lui apporter si ce n'était... Elle détacha la barrette de ses cheveux et se piqua le bout du doigt avec l'aiguille, laissant tomber une goûte de son sang sur les pages du carnet. Alors que la tâche s'étendait en s'infiltrant dans les fibres du papier, une nouvelle réponse apparaissait.

« Bien Alexandra. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Sans perdre une seule minute, la jeune femme saisit sa chance. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait.

« La formule permettant de ré insuffler la vie à une personne morte accidentellement ».

« - 3cl de sang de licorne — attention ! Si ce sang est pris à la licorne sans son consentement, la personne qui boira la potion sera damnée et n'aura qu'une demie-vie.  
- 6 cl d'elixir de Bézoard  
une écaille de magyard à pointes  
6 larmes de phénix  
et enfin, de ta salive. »

C'était donc si facile ? Elle avait écrit noir sur blanc la recette pour la potion la plus secrète. Elle tenta alors sa chance pour aller plus loin.

« Et pour réinsérer l'âme dans le corps ? »

« Ca, demande-le à ton cher et tendre. Celui qui t'aies promis depuis tes plus jeunes années, Eleam Furston. »

Bélisse enragea ! Mais après tout, elle le savait déjà. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir de ce lieux pus que glauque et à trouver qui était Eléam Furston. D'un geste, elle arracha la page, la plia en petit format et l'inséra dans le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du coup. Puis, lança un dernier regard autour d'elle.

A l'exception des outils de torture tous plus écœurants les uns que les autres et ce grimoire, la pièce était désespérément vide.

« Alors c'était ça le fabuleux trésor ! La vie… Je m'attendais à mieux chers parents. Rassurez vous, je ne serais pas digne de votre héritage. Vos balivernes, je m'en contrefiche. Vos plans, gardez-les pour vous. Moi, je fais cavalier seul ! »

Elle s'empressa alors de sortir, ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle, entendant un grand nombre de serrures se bloquer. Elle monta en trombe les escaliers, pressée de sortir de cette maison toute droit tirée d'un film d'épouvante, mais, alors qu'elle arrivait un haut, une silhouette l'attendait :

-Erwan ? Lança-t-elle, complètement incrédule ! Bon sang ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! Mais comment est-ce que tu es arrivé ici ?  
-Par mes propres moyens, lui répondit-il d'une voix monocorde. Je m'inquiétais.

Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement.

-Ben comme tu vois, ça va. Mais sortons d'ici, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Allez viens. On file.

Alors qu'elle passait devant lui pour accéder à la porte d'entrée, il la saisit par la taille, lui plaquant un linge imbibé d'éther sur la bouche et le nez. Bélisse, surprise, tenta de se débattre, mais le serpentard était physiquement bien plus fort qu'elle et elle perdit conscience peu à peu.

A Poudlard, Pablo récurait les fioles de Rogue en pestant intérieurement. Il lui avait fait nettoyer l'ensemble des vestiaires des serpentard, porter tout leurs matériels comme un vulgaire elfe de maison et tout ranger ensuite, lui faisant presque manquer l'heure du repas ! Et maintenant il devait passer son samedi soir ici. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas voir Catherine, mais en plus, il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour sa soeur. D'accord, elle avait prévenu que sa mission durerait certainement jusqu'au lendemain, mais il n'aimait pas la savoir seule dans cette vieille maison...

Rogue, lui, surveillait son élève en se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air si inquiet. Depuis qu'il fréquentait Bélisse, il avait porté une attention particulière à son frère et ses amis. Pablo était un jeune homme désinvolte, toujours cool, jamais stressé ou énervé et là, il semblait véritablement préoccupé. Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bélisse qu'il n'avait pas vu lors du match de quidditch et le plus étonnant, c'était que Erwan Brassac avait manqué la rencontre sans même prévenir de son absence. Il se passait quelque chose.

-Arandal ? Pourquoi votre soeur n'est-elle pas venue supporter les serpentards cet après-midi comme elle l'avait toujours fait ?

Pablo releva la tête surpris, mais il n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

-J'en sais rien moi ! Peut-être que maintenant elle préfère soutenir les gryffondors !

Rogue fit une grimace ! Il l'avait bien cherché ! Mais alors que Pablo jubilait intérieurement de cette brève victoire, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter encore plus pour sa soeur. Le professeur replongea son grand nez dans les copies de seconde année, mais ne corrigea pas grand chose. Son esprit vagabondait encore et toujours du côté d'une petite blonde. (il me semblait qu'elle était brune dans un des chapitres précédents ?!?)

« Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, ça n'est pas normal, pensa-t-il... surtout que l'autre abruti de gryffondor était là lui au match. Dans quel guêpier s'est-elle encore fourrée ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? »

A cet instant, Pablo ne vit pas le simulacre de sourire qu'avait son professeur, imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire de Bélisse Arandal... Mais si Sévérus était si impatient de la voir, c'était surtout qu'il était sur le point de trouver qui était Eleam Furston. Après être parti sur la piste d'un poufsouffle, il s'était rendu compte qu'un autre élève de serpentard correspondait bien plus à un candidat potentiel. En effet, un certain André Plakmin disposait de toutes les compétences nécessaires en matière de potion et son arrivée en milieu d'année à Poudlard après avoir débuté se scolarité à Durmstrang le plaçait comme un candidat idéal. Mais il aurait aimé en parler avec Bélisse avant de porter des accusations qui, peut-être, ne seraient pas fondées.

Rogue essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer un peu sur son travail, mais rien à faire. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui et avait toujours eu un sixième sens pour ça. Il commença à relever la tête et à observer le jeune blanc bec en train d'astiquer la même fiole depuis 15 minutes, le regard perdu dans le vague. Lui non plus ne se concentrait pas. Il savait pourtant que plus vite il finirait cette corvée, plus vite il pourrait aller dormir. Qu'avait-il donc...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte intérieure, Rogue se décida à lui parler plus franchement. Il avait horreur de ça, surtout avec un élève, mais là, il savait que c'était pour le bien de celle qu'il aimait.

-Arandal. Dites moi. Dans quel pétrin votre soeur s'est-elle encore fourrée ?

Sursautant face à la brutalité de la question qui l'avait sorti des ses rêveries, Pablo échappa la fiole qu'il avait dans le mains et la regarda se briser en milles morceaux sur le sol.

-Pardon Professeur ?

-Vous m'avez parfaitement compris. Répondez.

-Non, Bélisse est dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est, comme elle l'a été toute la journée car elle était « indisposée » si vous voulez tout savoir. Pablo était fier de lui. Indisposée ! À la tête de Rogue, il savait qu'il n'allait pas le cuisiner plus la-dessus ! Gagné !

Le professeur poussa un long soupir exaspéré au plus haut point, en se pinçant le nez histoire de se retenir de le coller pour la semaine. C'était assez difficile de le supporter toute une soirée, alors la semaine...

-Sortez Arandal.  
-Vous êtes sur, je n'ais pas fi...  
-Sortez ! Lui hurla-t-il sans même le regarder.

Sans se faire prier, Pablo ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et se précipita à l'extérieur. Mais alors qu'il se rendait à son dortoir, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur. Il était contre le plan de Bélisse et savait qu'elle était allée trop loin en partant seule et Rogue avait déjà prouvé sa loyauté...

Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, une petite voix l'interpella et quelle petite voix ! La plus douce qui existe en ce monde : Catherine ! Le jeune serpentard arriva à se convaincre qu'il devait s'en tenir au plan initial et laisser à Bélisse jusqu'au lendemain. Il suivit donc la gryffondor dans la salle sur demande.

Au même moment, Bélisse se réveillait, allongée dans un lit et une migraine horrible lui martelait le crâne. Elle voulut porter sa main sur son front instinctivement mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Oppressée par cette sensation étrange, elle ouvrit les yeux et constata avec horreur qu'elle était ligotée à un lit grâce à des liens magiques.

D'un coup d'œil et la respiration saccadée, elle scruta son horizon et aperçut :

-Erwan ? Erwan, aide moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe, où est-on... ?

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se tenait droit, devant l'entrée de la porte, les bras croisés et le visage impassible.

-Erwan ! Le supplia-t-elle du regard, sans plus de succès.

-Au secours, à l'aide ! Se mit-elle à hurler de toutes ses forces...

Quelqu'un entra alors dans la pièce.  
-Pas la peine de crier Alexandra. Nous sommes dans le manoir de tes parents je te rappelle, et il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
-André ? Tu es André Plakmin c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle, complètement déboussolée.

-Voyons chérie ! Entre nous, tu peux m'appeler Eleam !


	23. Madame Furston

Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour le retard. Ceci est du à une erreur de ma part. Je publie sur plusieurs sites et était persuadée d'avoir posté la fin de cette histoire ici aussi donc je m'en inquiétais pas. Hors elle n'était pas terminée… je remédie à cette monumentale erreur. J'ai aujourd'hui fini cette fic. Voici les trois derniers chapitres.

Bélisse sentit son cœur tressauter. Elle y était, voici le fameux E.F. !

« Enchantée ! » pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

Jamais elle ne serait doutée un seul instant qu'André et lui pouvaient être la même personne. Mais alors... Pablo était sur une fausse piste, le Poufsouffle n'y était pour rien. En voyant le coucher de soleil à travers les carreaux ternis elle en conclut que c'était samedi soir et que son frère ne lancerait les recherches que dans 24H.

« Pourvu qu'il aille voir Sévérus, pensa-t-elle ».

-Bien Alexandra. Alors je t'explique un peu. Toi et moi nous allons nous marier d'ici une toute petite heure et cette nuit ma toute belle sera notre merveilleuse nuit de noce.

A ces mots, Bélisse écarquilla les yeux. Elle essaya de lutter contre les liens qui la retenaient en vain et regarda en direction d'Erwan... implorant son aide.

-Pas la peine de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Pour faire court, je lui ai lancé le sortilège de l'imperium comme tu t'en doutes. Et oui, Alex... tu permets que je t'appelle Alex ?  
-Non... siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
-Bien ! Donc je te disais Alex, qu'il faut l'avouer, ton futur mari n'est pas très... fort physiquement. Donc j'ai dû faire appel au sportif pour te ramener à moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras heureuse avec moi.

-Tu n'es qu'un malade.  
-Voyons Alex. Ça n'est pas du tout une façon de parler à son futur époux. Ah oui, aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que les mariées sont toujours très anxieuses à l'approche de la cérémonie alors j'ai tout prévu. Tes parents vont assister à notre union. Je sais que tu tiens à eux n'est-ce pas ?  
-Mes parents ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? Jamais ils n'accepteraient notre union.  
-Il me fallait une garantie supplémentaire tu comprends. Ils sont en lieu sûr et si tu tentes de t'échapper... eh bien, souffla-t-il comme s'il était épuisé, je ne donne pas très cher de leur peau.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne bluffes pas ?

Agacé, il sortit une photographie animée de sa poche et l'a lui mis devant les yeux. Bélisse put voir ses deux parents assis, les mains attachées dans le dos et un bandeau sur la bouche. Un homme vêtu de noir se tenait derrière eux, le visage à découvert. Il semblait aussi fou que ce timbré d'Eléam et jouait avec une sorte de couteau énorme. A cette vision, la jeune femme ferma les yeux pour bloquer les larmes qu'elles sentait monter et ne pas lui montrer sa faiblesse. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ses yeux luisaient de rage.

-Espèce de monstre, cria-t-elle. S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, je te le ferais payer au centuple.  
-Mais non voyons ! Aller je vais te libérer de tes liens. Je te répète, si tu t'échappes ou qu'il m'arrive à moi quoi que ce soit, tes parents mourront dans d'atroces souffrances. Il parlait avec la plus grande désinvolture possible, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Allez tiens, poursuivit-il, un paquet apparu sur le bureau poussiéreux à côté du lit. Elle a été faite spécialement pour toi. Dépêche toi. La cérémonie ne va pas tarder et nous avons encore du chemin à faire.

-Jamais je n'enfilerais quoi que ce soit !  
-Si ! Hurla-t-il. Tu ne va pas te marier en guenilles. Ma femme doit être respectable. Lorsque tu seras présentable, frappe à la porte et je viendrais t'ouvrir. En attendant, fait vite, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit devant nous.

Eleam sortit de la chambre, suivi d'un Erwan toujours aussi impassible. Bélisse sentit les liens qui lacéraient ses poignets disparaître. D'un premier réflexe, elle se leva et se dirigea par la fenêtre... Mais avait-elle le choix ? Si elle prévenait quelqu'un, si elle transplanait ailleurs pour s'enfuir, sans savoir d'abord où étaient ses parents... elle les condamnait. Non, il fallait qu'elle suive ce malade et à la cérémonie, vu qu'ils seraient présents, elle se débrouillerait pour les libérer et s'enfuir... autant lui faire croire que son plan marchait.

Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une robe longue et moulante, de couleur rouge qu'elle enfila immédiatement puis, sans prendre la peine de se coiffer elle frappa à la porte. Faisant réapparaître le petit gnome qui allait lui servir de mari.

« Ouais ! Enfin ça dans ses rêves » pensa-t-elle.

Il lui tendit une main et la fit transplaner dans une sorte de petite crypte. Le décors était aussi froid que la température et les emblèmes des familles Furston et Bellecours flottaient dans les airs.

Immédiatement, Bélisse chercha ses parents des yeux, mais rien. Un couple plus âgé était présent ainsi qu'un homme en robe de sorcier, mais ses parents n'y étaient pas.

-Où sont-ils ?  
-Qui donc mon amour ?  
-Mes parents. Arriva-t-elle tout juste à prononcer, flairant le piège.  
-Ho ! Ils vont assister à la cérémonie, je te l'ai dit, mais ils ne seront pas là pour autant. Regarde là-bas... toi qui vit presque en moldue, tu dois savoir ce que c'est.

Dans un angle en haut de la pièce, Bélisse vit alors une petite caméra. Son cœur s'accéléra. Aucun moyen de savoir où ils étaient et surtout plus aucun échappatoire.  
-Tu ne pensais donc pas, mon amour, que je serais assez stupide pour les amener ici et que tu transplanes avec eux sous mon nez ?

Il poussa alors un léger rire glaçant et sadique qui glaça le sang de la futur mariée.

-Allez viens que je te présente : voici mes parents, qui seront tes beaux parents d'ici quelques minutes, ainsi que mon oncle qui pratiquera la cérémonie. Mais tu verras, rien d'ennuyeux, juste le serment qui nous liera l'un à l'autre et hop, on part en lune de miel ! Dit-il d'un air enjoué.

-Non attendez, s'écria Bélisse. Je refuse de me marier, c'est… Non ! Jamais je ne t'épouserais espèce de tas d'immondice.   
-Ho que si ! Tu vas m'épouser et avec le sourire en plus, sinon tes parents... et il dessina un trait le long de sa gorge montrant le sort qui leur était réservé.

-Bon, très bien, puisque tout le monde est présent nous pouvons commencer, débuta le mage noir, un grimoire dans les mains.

Bélisse fut poussée de force devant un autel de fortune en pierre. Elle cherchait dans son esprit le moyen de s'échapper... ho ça elle le pouvait facilement. Il lui suffisait de transplaner, mais qu'adviendrait-il de ses parents ? En entendant le discours du mage, elle pensa très fort à Sévérus... où était-il et que faisait-il ? Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux en pensant à lui. Mais la famille de fous qui se tenait autour d'elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps.

-Alexandra Bellecours, voulez vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Eleam Furston ici présent ?

La respiration de Bélisse s'accéléra... elle regarda l'avorton mesurant une tête de moins qu'elle à ses côtés et dont le sourire déformait le visage en une grimace immonde.  
-Alex... tes parents... lui rappela-t-il brièvement.  
-Oui, prononça-t-elle en un son à peine audible.  
-Monsieur Eleam Furston, Voulez-vous prendre mademoiselle...  
-Oui, le coupa-t-il sous les quelques sanglots de sa mère, fière d'assister au mariage de son fils.  
-Je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Eleam ne se priva pas de cet instant. Il plaqua ses lèvres de force contre celle de Bélisse qui le repoussa aussi sec, complètement déboussolée.

-Bien, Papa, maman... Nous allons vous laisser. À demain, leur lança-t-il, saisissant la main d'une Bélisse incrédule. Elle était mariée et liée au mec le plus visqueux de la terre. Et ils transplanèrent dans une immense demeure.

-Voici ton nouveau chez toi mon amour. Allez, tu feras le tour du propriétaire demain. Maintenant, ce qui nous attends est bien plus... réjouissant.

Tout se passait tellement vite que la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à réagir. Où étaient ses parents ? Que leur faisait-on ? Et surtout qu'attendait ce mollusque ?

-On est marié. Tu devrais être content. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir avoir accès à mon secret de famille, ça devrait te suffire.  
-C'est vrai qu'accéder à ton secret était le but premier, mais je dois dire qu'avoir une femme comme toi est... particulièrement motivant. Ce qui me manque maintenant c'est... un héritier.  
-Jamais tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne te donnerais ce que tu veux tu...  
-Stupéfix !

Bélisse tomba en arrière comme un sac.  
-Ah les femmes ! Bon... Wingardium Leviossa. Le corps de Bélisse se souleva et se dirigea en direction des chambres de la Maison.

Le lendemain matin, Pablo se rendait à sa retenue avec Rogue. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et son inquiétude grandissait. Pourquoi lui avait-il promis de ne rien dire avant ce soir ? C'était absolument absurde. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout ce temps. Non, il fallait qu'il en parle et son professeur de potion semblait être la personne adéquate. A peine avait-il entendu le « entrez » aboyé avec une humeur massacrante qu'il se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Ponctuel Arandal, c'est bien. Les fioles vous...  
-Professeur, je voulais vous dire. Il s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots.  
-Vous ne vouliez rien me dire du tout et encore moins m'interrompre ! Lui rétorqua l'ancien serpentard.

Voyant qu'il était dans une impasse, Pablo prononça le seul mot susceptible de faire réagir Sévérus Rogue.  
-Bélisse.

Immédiatement, son interlocuteur releva la tête, inquiet. Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il l'avait entendu l'appeler « à l'aide » dans des cauchemars tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
-Je... elle est partie hier matin dans notre ancien manoir familial en France et elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit.  
-Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous me prévenez ! Lui hurla-t-il dessus en se levant de son bureau. Où est ce manoir ?  
-En France...

Pablo donna l'adresse de la demeure à un Rogue déjà en train de courir dans les couloirs. Il essayait de le suivre du mieux qu'il le pouvait.  
-Monsieur... où allez vous ?  
-A votre avis ? Sortir votre sœur du fourbi dans lequel elle s'est mise.  
-Je viens avec vous alors.  
-Hors de question ! C'est bien trop dangereux.  
-Si je viens ! C'est ma sœur, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne m'en relèverais pas. Elle est ma seule famille vous comprenez.  
Pablo avait prononcé cette phrase entre deux respirations rapides puisqu'il courrait plus vite qu'il le pouvait pour suivre son professeur se dirigeant à l'extérieur du château.

Rogue ne prononça plus un seul mot avant d'être sorti des limites protégées de l'enceinte. Pablo s'immobilisa derrière lui pour attendre son feu vert et saisit la main que lui tendait le professeur de Potion. 

Arrivés devant la grille rouillée du manoir, Rogue ne fut pas aussi méticuleux que Bélisse, les sorts fusaient de toute part et ni la muraille, ni le portail et encore moins la végétation autour n'y résistèrent plus d'une fraction de seconde. Puis il s'immobilisa à la vue de la demeure.

Tout semblait calme à l'exception des croassements de quelques corbeaux perchés sur les corniches.

« Restez là » murmura un Sévérus plus autoritaire que jamais alors que Pablo se figeait devant les bribes de son enfance en décomposition. 

Le professeur approchait prudemment de la demeure, la baguette à la main. La porte d'entrée avait été dégondée visiblement et il distinguant peu à peu une masse sur le sol dans le hall. D'abord prudent, il se précipita en constant que c'était un corps étendu par terre. 

« Erwan » !

Il plaqua instinctivement deux doigts dans le cou du jeune homme pour vérifier que…

« Il n'est pas mort ! ».

Rogue ne voulait pas attendre que la belle au bois dormant se réveil d'elle même. Il giffla donc assez fermement le pauvre garçon, provoquant un faible grognement.

- Debout Brassac ! où est Arandal ?.

Le jeune homme, malgré les assauts de son professeur, prit le temps de revenir à lui, laissant également Pablo arriver sur le lieux.

-Brassac… aboya Sévérus. On n'a pas toute la journée. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici et que s'est-il passé ?

Assis péniblement contre un mur, Erwan se tenait la tête dans l'espoir vain de faire diminuer les violents coûts de sang qui l'immobilisaient. 

-J'en sais rien. Je crois que… C'est André… enfin…  
-Oui, je sais, le coupa le professeur, André Plakmin est Eleam Furston. Ok. Mais où est votre sœur ?

Pablo assistait à la scène la bouche ouverte, décontenancé.

-J'en sais rien. Il l'a enlevé et…

D'un seul coup, tout lui revenait clairement. Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'André, enfin Eleam avait dit… Il se leva d'un bond.

-Merlin ! reprit-il plus vivement, il veut l'épouser et… et lui donner un héritier.  
-Quoi ? Le cœur de Sévérus sembla sortir de sa poitrine. Comment ça l'épouser ? Quand ?  
-Ce soir…. Dit instinctivement Erwan avant de se rendre compte à la lumière du jour qu'il devaient être dimanche matin. Non, hier soir, prononça-t-il du bout des lèvres, regardant Sévérus droit dans les yeux et mesurant la portée de ses paroles.

Le jeune professeur eut un haut le cœur. Il arrivait trop tard. Où qu'elle soit, elle devait être Madame Alexandra Furston. Il avait échoué, rompant la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, celle de la protéger de ce malade et de l'empêcher de réaliser son objectif. Puis une autre réalité lui transperça les entrailles. Eleam voulait un héritier. Il avait eut toute la nuit pour… Merlin, les appels « au secours » qui l'avaient réveillé toute la nuit en cauchemar étaient réels. Bélisse l'avaient appelé toute la nuit et lui, lui s'était juste rendormi, il… Non, si jamais ce fumier avait touché un seul cheveux de Bélisse il le tuerait.

-Professeur… Pablo le regardait, attendant un mot, un « allons la chercher » au moins.  
Rogue releva la tête, les yeux brûlant d'une rage qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

-Vous deux, avec moi. J'ai l'adresse de la demeure des Furston. Préparez vos baguettes, nous ne serons pas trop de trois.

Il leur tendit les deux mains, étant assez expérimenté pour transplaner sans problème avec deux autres personnes. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, aussi déterminé l'un que l'autre et saisirent l'invitation de Rogue.

Les trois hommes s'éclipsèrent dans un « plop » aussi déterminé les uns que les autres à sauver leur sœur, leur meilleure amie et leur amour. Aucune pitié ne serait accordée.


	24. J'ai baissé ma garde

- Enervatum !

Bélisse se réveilla brutalement, haletante et un peu perdue, mais très vite, l'horreur qu'elle vivait la frappa de plein fouet. Devant elle, se tenait son « mari », l'être le plus abjecte qu'elle connaissait.  
Alors qu'il était correctement vêtu, la jeune mariée ne portait qu'un drap qu'elle resserra machinalement contre sa peau. Des chaînes lui tenaient les poignets et les chevilles, mais elles étaient suffisamment grandes pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur le lit et bouger un peu, sans pour autant pouvoir se lever.

Immédiatement, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Si ce crapaud visqueux l'avait stupefixé et… Instinctivement, elle chercha à se recouvrir avec le plus possible de couvertures jusque là en boule au fond du lit.

-Allez ma belle, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'apprendre. Tu portes mon héritier !

Bélisse fixa immédiatement son regard sur lui, la vision troublée par un flot de larmes tout d'un coup incontrôlable. Elle savait que dans le monde sorcier, il était possible de voir grâce au sort « revelatus descendente » si une femme était enceinte seulement une heure après l'acte. Cette ordure avait fait la chose la plus abjecte qui soit avant de l'endormir, attendant simplement le résultat escompté. Désormais, la jeune femme ne se contrôlait plus. Elle se pelotonnait, assise contre la tête de lit, le visage sur ses genoux recroquevillés et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pensait intensément à son Sévérus. Elle l'avait trahi, contre son gré, certes, mais elle s'était jurée qu'il serait le seul homme à la toucher et cette enflure l'avait...

-Ne pleure pas enfin ! C'est une excellente nouvelle. Nous allons pouvoir fonder la famille de sorciers la plus puissante de tous les temps. Même Voldemort lui-même n'a pas le pouvoir de rendre la vie. Et lorsqu'il reviendra, parce que crois moi, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, il n'est pas mort, et bien nous lui offrirons une partie de la fortune que nous aurons amassée, ainsi que nos deux secrets de familles réunis.

Il s'arrêta un instant, levant les yeux au ciel, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre :

-Tu imagines tout l'argent que nous allons pouvoir nous faire ! Il nous suffira de donner la mort à des jeunes personnes de familles riches et les pauvres parents, désespérés nous payeront une fortune pour qu'on leur redonne la vie. Ensemble, nous ferons de grandes choses Alexandra. Mais avant ça, il faut que moi aussi je puisse accéder à ton secret et je pense que tu ne voudras pas me le donner comme ça ! Ce serait trop simple.

Mais Bélisse ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle ne l'entendait même pas. Ses pensées se multipliaient entre le dégoût, la honte, la haine et l'envie de se laisser mourir. Il l'avait complètement détruite. Son âme ne se relèverait pas d'une telle blessure.

-Alors on va procéder autrement, reprit-il.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et ces sanglots répétitifs agaçaient le jeune marié au plus haut point et il sortit de ses gonds.

- Je te laisse vingt minutes pour t'habiller et pas une de plus. Nous devons aller pratiquer une autre cérémonie. Nous sommes mariés certes, mais je sais pertinemment que tu restes ici à cause de tes parents. Je ne peux pas te menacer ainsi toute une vie. Nous allons donc aller sur le site de Da Lat, au sud du Hannam au VietNam, pour celler l'union de nos âmes.  
Eleam se radoucit un peu avant de poursuivre.

- Et fais-toi belle, tu as une mine épouvantable ce matin.  
Puis il sortit de la pièce et les chaînes de Bélisse s'ouvrirent à l'instant où la porte se ferma à clé.

Elle resta pourtant sans bouger. Une foule d'idée se bousculait en elle. Sévérus allait la sortir de là. Oui, il allait s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir. Mais après tout, Pablo ne donnerait l'alerte que ce soir. Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas écouté ! Ses larmes redoublèrent encore à la simple image de son cher professeur. De la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, des baisers experts qu'il savait lui donner. Elle s'était toujours sentie en parfaite sécurité dans ses bras, mais ils étaient bien loin ces bras. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le regarder dans les yeux après les évènements de cette nuit.

Impossible de sécher ses larmes. Bélisse se sentait anéantie et détruite. Elle n'avait plus la force de se ressaisir. Même la pensée de ses parents en danger de mort ne l'aida pas à réagir. Tout lui avait échappé. Elle était mariée et enceinte d'un monstre. Maintenant il allait lui faire subir une cérémonie dont elle ignorait le déroulement et la finalité.

A ce moment là une petite elfe de maison apparue dans la chambre.

-Madame Furston. Je vous apporte vos vêtements pour la cérémonie.  
-Allez au diable. Lui répondit-elle sans même lui lancer un regard.  
-Le maître a expressément insisté et vous rappelle qu'il détient vos parents, couina le petit être.

A ces paroles, Bélisse eut une lueur d'espoir et en profita immédiatement

-Si Monsieur Furston est votre maître, comme nous sommes mari et femme, vous devez également m'obéir ! Alors dites moi où sont mes parents.  
-J'appartiens uniquement à Monsieur Furston Madame. Je serais également votre possession après la cérémonie de ce soir. Et la petite elfe disparut, laissant derrière elle un habit luxueux.

La jeune mariée poussa un long soupir. Sa modeste tentative avait lamentablement échoué. En examinant la situation, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle devait le suivre à cette cérémonie. Mais qu'allait-il encore lui faire subir ? C'était tout juste si Bélisse arrivait à rassembler ses esprits et retenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait plus l'envie ni la force de se battre. Il lui fallait suivre son bourreau docilement.

Cependant, comme dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, elle réussit à laisser un indice derrière elle. Elle ouvrit les draps de son lit, prit un peu de terre du pot de fleur de la fenêtre et écrivit très maladroitement Da Lat. C'était à peine lisible et il était peu probable que quelqu'un ne le lise, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre option. Elle ne disposait pas de ses vêtements puisqu'ils avaient été laissé dans l'ancienne demeure familiale. Tous ces bijoux lui était enlevés et aucun papier ni crayon ne se trouvait dans la chambre évidemment.

Elle referma le lit, pour ne pas que l'elfe ou encore l'autre malade ne tombe sur le mot, s'essuya les mais du mieux qu'elle put et enfila bien malgré elle ses apparats. A peine avait-elle passé le superbe kimono qu'un être gluant entra dans la pièce.

-Et voilà ! C'est l'heure, on nous attend !

Il dévisagea sa femme de la tête aux pieds, un sourire pervers sur le visage lui donnant un air machiavélique.

-Parfait. Je vois que tu es raisonnable, tu as enfilé ta tenue, mais il est vrai que tu es nettement plus belle sans rien !

A ces mots, Bélisse sentit une vague de frissons lui parcourir l'épine dorsale et un flot de sanglots la submerger de nouveau. Elle se tenait les bras repliés sur la poitrine, comme pour se cacher malgré les vêtements et ne prononça pas un mot.

-Allez, notre destin nous attend. Nous mettrons un certain temps pour arriver à destination. Da Lat est pratiquement à l'autre bout de la terre et nous n'avons pas l'expérience suffisante pour transplanner en une fois. Il nous faudra 7 escales.  
Il lui tendit la main, mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Dois-je te rappeler tes parents mon cœur ?

Machinalement et le regard perdu dans le vide, elle lui tendit la main, tremblant de tous ses membres au contact avec sa peau. Et ils disparurent en direction de leur destination finale.

Environ deux heures plus tard, l'elfe de maison montait en direction de la chambre des jeunes mariés, les bras chargés de draps pour refaire le lit lorsqu'un flop la fit sursauter.

Trois hommes armés de leur baguette venaient de transplanner à l'intérieur du salon.

-Où sont tes maîtres ? Siffla Rogue, le regard sur le qui-vive.

Mais la créature ne répondit pas. Elle tremblait comme une petite herbe sous une tornade, mais ne prononçait pas un mot, par fidélité envers Monsieur Furston junior.

Devant ce mutisme, le professeur prit les devants.

-Toi, mumura-t-il à l'attention d'Erwan, tu fouilles le rez-de-chaussée. Et toi, cette fois vers Pablo, tu viens avec moi au premier. Brassac, si vous rencontrez qui que ce soit, ne vous posez pas de questions, hurlez et je transplannerais.

Chacun partit immédiatement en investigation. Rogue souhaitait que Pablo, plus jeune et moins expérimenté reste à ses côté. Il savait que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit une jeune furie le lui ferait payer.

Ils fouillèrent donc ensemble le premier étage. Ouvrant porte après porte, tombant sur de nombreuses chambres vides, toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres, disposant généralement d'une salle de bain. Très vite, ils comprirent que la demeure était vacante puisqu'avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient dans l'empressement, ils auraient pu réveiller un sourd.

Puis vint l'instant d'effroi. Ce que Rogue avait redouté depuis l'annonce d'Erwan le matin même. Ils ouvrirent une porte donnant sur une chambre particulière. A centre se trouvait un lit avec des chaînes. Pablo se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte, trop choqué pour faire un pas de plus dans l'antre où sa sœur avait été mise au supplice.

Séverus ne mit que quelques toutes petites secondes avant de se reprendre. Il avait le regard plus menaçant que jamais et se mit à tout retourner dans la pièce. Il découvrit ainsi la robe de mariée de son ange blond. Il la saisit d'une main et ordonna à Pablo d'aller chercher l'autre serpentard en bas. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, ses yeux ne s'étaient pas décollés des chaînes pendantes au montant du lit. Il partit alors en courant, pour sortir de cette vision d'horreur.

Une fois seul, le jeune professeur porta la robe à son visage et en huma le parfum. Aucun doute n'était possible, c'était celui de bélisse. De sa main libre, il s'appuya à la hâte sur le bureau devant lui et mit toute son énergie en oeuvre pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, mais son cœur se drainait de toute l'humanité qu'elle lui avait apportée. On avait touché au seul être à qui il tenait bien plus qu'à sa propre vie d'ailleurs. L'ordure qui était coupable d'un tel crime ne s'en sortirait pas ainsi.

"Furston, t'es un homme mort" murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Au même instant les deux autres jeunes hommes arrivèrent en courant.

-Merlin tout puissant ! S'exclama Erwan. Tout est de ma faute.

-Taisez-vous, articula sèchement Sévérus. Nous avons tous une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Bélisse ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre que nous nous épanchions sur nos états d'âme. Alors aidez moi à chercher un indice qui nous permettrait de savoir où on l'a emmener.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il reprit ses recherches, ouvrant tous les tiroirs du bureau, désespérément vides. Pablo s'occupa de l'armoire qui ne contenait que du vieux linge de maison mal odorant et Erwan se précipita sous le lit pour voir si quelque indice ne traînait pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se releva et ouvrit les draps.

-Professeur ! S'exclama-t-il sans ne pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre car Sévérus avait déjà les yeux fixés sur l'écriture...

-Do... Dal... Pablo tentait vainement de déchiffrer les petits mots à moitié effacés lorsque Bélisse l'avait recouvert avec les draps.

-Da Lat, vomit presque Rogue.  
-Qu'est-ce que... ? Mais le professeur coupa immédiatement Erwan  
-Vous, il pointa son doigt sur Erwan, vous allez transplanner jusqu'à Poudlard avec Arandal... Le serpentard allait protester, mais son directeur de maison ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.  
-Je sais, vous n'avez pas votre permis, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous le pouvez pas ! Vous avez dû vous entraîner toute l'année non ? Et bien concentrez vous, la vie de Bélisse est en jeu. Donc, vous allez transplanner jusqu'à Poudlard et prévenir immédiatement Dumbledore. Vous lui expliquez tout et dites lui le mot Da Lat et que j'y suis déjà.  
-Mais.. protesta Pablo.  
-Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. Dalat est au VietNam, pour transplanner aussi loin, même moi, je ne peux pas vous emmener. De plus il nous faudra du renfort. Dépêchez vous compris ?  
-Professeur, une seconde, que va-t-il faire à ma sœur ?

Sévérus n'avait aucune envie de répondre, mais c'était son frère tout de même, il avait le droit de savoir. Et c'est entre les dents qu'il prononça cette phrase avant de disparaître dans un flop :

-Il va en faire son esclave. Après cette cérémonie, elle n'aura plus la faculté mentale de lui dire non à quoi que ce soit.

Arrivé à Da Lat, Sévérus savait parfaitement où il devait se rendre. La population locale était habituée à voir des sorciers transplanner en plein milieu de la place publique. Ce centre d'énergie avait attiré la communauté magique depuis des temps ancestraux. En effet, un puit sans fond, creusé par magie, laissait remonter des effluves étranges que les moldus ne pouvaient voir. Ces effluvent avaient le pouvoir d'asservir quelqu'un. En prononçant la formule adéquate, la personne qui respirait les vapeurs sortant tout droit des entrailles de la terre perdait toute faculté mentale et tel un elfe de maison, n'obéissait plus qu'à celui qui avait prononcé l'incantation. L'épouse était alors liée entièrement à son mari. S'il mourrait, elle subissait le même sort, leurs corps tombaient, inanimés, sans que jamais personne n'ait pu en trouver la cause réelle.

Ce rituel n'était plus accompli de nos jours, mais anciennement, le sorciers bénéficiant d'un mariage arrangé contre le gré de leur épouse pouvaient ainsi s'assurer leur fidélité à vie en les amenant dans ces lieux.

Lorsque deux bébés étaient liés par la magie comme l'étaient Alexandra et Eleam, l'imprégnation était d'autant plus aisée.

Les Muongs, une ethnie vernaculaire avait une légende disant que les époux qui venaient se recueillir au dessus de ce puits sans fond restaient amoureux toute leur vie. Da Lat était ainsi venu une destination très prisée des voyages de noce et lorsqu'un jeune couple se présentait devant le puits, la population locale les laissait immédiatement seuls pour se recueillir, toujours selon la tradition.

D'un pas décidé, Rogue écarta les quelques anciens du village venant le saluer. Ils savaient que les sorciers qui venaient ici étaient généralement puissants et tentaient vainement de leur montrer du respect pour obtenir quelques faveurs. Mais ce jour là, le professeur avait un autre objectif. Il passa donc la barrière naturelle formée par les arbres et se figea.

Bélisse, vêtue d'un kimono rouge flamboyant était agenouillée devant le puits, les mains liées dans le dos, elle pleurait. Eleam se tenait debout, juste à côté d'elle, un livre devant les yeux et prononçait des incantations incompréhensibles. Stupéfait, Rogue n'entendit pas l'expelliarmus qu'on lui lançait dans le dos et en un instant il se retrouva désarmé et ne put que subir le sort de ligature qui suivit. Une fois encore, la rage et la précipitation avait obscurcit son jugement et il n'avait pas pris le soin de scruter les environs. Il était désormais incapable de bouger et même les sorts informulés semblaient ne pas vouloir le sortir d'affaire. La magie dégagée par le puits devait certainement y être pour quelque chose.

-Merci père ! Prononça Eléam, alors que Bélisse criait un « Sévéruuuuuus » désespéré.  
-A ton service mon fils.  
-Tient tient, voici le stupide professeur. Il ne manquait plus que vous ! ironisa le jeune marié devant un Rogue hors de lui d'être tombé dans un piège si enfantin. Vous tombez très bien.

Il agrippa alors Bélisse par le coude et l'obligea à se relever avant de l'embrasser de force pour faire rager le prisonnier. La jeune femme, déjà un peu sous l'emprise du sortilège se laissa plus ou moins faire.

-Lache-là, hurla Rogue.  
-Pourquoi donc ? Elle est ma femme à présent et en plus elle porte mon héritier.  
-Sévérus, je suis désolée, désolée la voix en sanglots et les yeux remplis de larmes.  
-Bélisse, ça n'est pas de ta faute, c'est ce monstre, ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sortir de là fait moi confiance, je suis là maintenant.  
-Hum ! Le preux chevalier va venir délivrer la princesse ! Mais dis moi... comment va-t-il faire puisqu'il est ficelé comme un saucisson ?  
-Tu es un homme mort Furston. Cracha-t-il pour toute réponse.  
-Ho… on se tutoie maintenant professeur ? Très bien, c'est parti pour les familiarités. Alors tu veux me tuer ? Ok, mais réfléchis bien avant... j'ai déjà pratiqué la première partie du rituel. Si elle trouve encore la force de s'adresser à toi, elle fait déjà tout ce que je lui dis de faire regarde. "Chérie embrasse ton mari".

Sévérus put voir que son ange luttait de toutes ses forces, mais rien à y faire, elle finit par céder et déposer un baiser sur les lèvres minces de son bourreau, avant de lancer un regard de désespoir à son âme sœur dont les flammes de rage consumait le cœur.

-Alors... reprit Eleam... tu sais ce qu'il en est maintenant ! Je meurs, elle meurt. C'était une sorte d'assurance vie. Maintenant, laisse moi finir le rituel, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter son insolence toute une vie ! Elle m'agace.

Mais alors qu'il parlait, Bélisse fit un effort monumental pour rassembler ses esprits. Elle pivota la tête et regarda le puits sans fond qui était à peine entouré d'une petite muraille d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Son regard se posa ensuite sur les pieds d'Eléam, à peine à quelques centimètres de la murette.

Sévérus qui fixait tantôt sa bien aimée, tantôt le malade qui se tenait devant lui comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête dès lors qu'elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui. Il se figea d'horreur et secoua la tête en négation, ce que Furston junior interpréta comme un refus de la situation.

-Tu sais, je vais te dire, j'ai pris un plaisir fou cette nuit. Dommage que tu sois passé avant, je n'aime pas les secondes mains, mais je m'en contenterais après tout.

Faisant mine de ne rien entendre, Bélisse bougea à peine les lèvres, fixant intensément son sévérus, pour prononcer un :"Je t'aime"

Et sans plus attendre, elle rassembla ses forces et donna le plus grand coup d'épaule qu'elle put à Eleam qui, à la fois surpris et déstabilisé, trébucha en arrière pour tomber dans les entrailles des ténèbres.

Trois hurlements se firent alors entendre, tous prononçant le même mot : "nooooooooon!". C'était Eleam tombant dans le puits et que l'on entendit bientôt plus, Monsieur Furston senior qui n'avait pas vu la supercherie, se délectant simplement du spectacle fourni et qui voyait son fils tant aimé disparaître sous ses yeux, et enfin Sévérus Rogue.

Monsieur Furston se précipita vers le puits, oubliant de maintenir les ficelages autour de l'otage. Sévérus libre de nouveau courut dans la même direction pour rejoindre sa chère et tendre qui s'écroulait sur le sol. Arrivé à son niveau, il la prit dans ses bras, voyant ses yeux mi-clos et la vie qui la quittait très rapidement. Le rituel n'était pas complet, ce ne fut pas foudroyant, mais il était suffisamment avancé pour lui donner la mort.

-Bélisse non ! Bélisse...  
-Sévérus excuse moi. Arriva-t-elle tout juste à prononcer.  
-C'est moi qui suis désolé mon ange, je n'ai pas su te protéger, je... Il se tue pour recueillir son dernier souffle...  
-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle avant de fermer définitivement les yeux.  
-Je t'aime, lui répondit-il, trop tard.

Sévérus soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Verser une larme serait indigne d'elle. Il devait se contenir pour elle et serra contre lui son corps inanimé.

Au même moment, un père fou de rage brandit sa baguette en direction du seul témoin de la scène encore vivant, accroupi dos à lui, mais alors qu'il allait lancer le sort impardonnable qui aurait put unir les deux amants dans la mort, Dumbledore, surgissant de nulle part, fut plus rapide et lança l'expelliarmus. Le sort si puissant projeta le dernier Furston "mâle" en arrière et il rejoignit ainsi son fils dans une terrible descente aux enfers.

Et voilà ! et non, rogue à 25 ans est impulsif, il est amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Il s'est laissé guidé par ses sentiments. Je pense que c'est une erreure qu'il ne commettra plus jamais de sa vie. Mais en attendant Bélisse...

Bref. LE prochain chapitre est écrit, j'ai besoin d'attendre pour le publier, histoire de voir si je ne modifie rien.

A bientot pour l'ultime rendez-vous entre vous et moi


	25. Je ne sourirais plus jamais

Sévérus Rogue, le regard en déroute, fixa l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Une légère brise forçait la rangée de bambous les cachant aux yeux du village à se plier et la longue barbe blanche du vieil homme suivait le mouvement. Ils restèrent un long moment sans pouvoir bouger. Tout ce qu'ils avaient profondément redouté tout au long de l'année venait de s'accomplir dans le plus lugubre dessin.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le Directeur de Poudlard décida de rompre le silence.

-Sévérus… il faut s'en aller à présent. Vous devez la ramener chez les siens.  
-…  
-des aurores ont retrouvé ses parents, reprit-il devant le silence de l'homme en noir. Leur disparition n'était pas passée inaperçue et Monsieur Arandal a réussit à laisser des indices derrière eux.

Mais toujours rien.

-Sévérus, je vous en prie. Ramenons le corps de cette enfant dans sa famille. Il faut qu'ils puissent faire leur deuil.

A cet instant, le jeune professeur releva les yeux, luttant contre l'humidité qui les gagnait. Son visage se crispa en une grimace de dégoût :  
-Sa famille c'est moi et elle ne mourra pas.

Il transplanna alors, le corps de Bélisse dans ses bras et la déposa dans un lit d'herbe à l'entrée du château. Après avoir lancé un sort d'invisibilité pour la dissimuler à la vue d'éventuels passants, il s'empressa d'aller chercher Pablo.

Blottit dans les bras de Catherine et attendant le verdict, il se dressa d'un bon en apercevant le visage fermé du professeur, s'attendant au pire.

-Où est-elle ?  
-Arandal avec moi. Immédiatement. Cracha-t-il sèchement.

Sans discuter une seconde de plus, il emboîta le pas de son professeur qui avait déjà fait demi-tour. Arrivé hors des limites magiques de l'école, Rogue lança un regard légèrement moins dur à Pablo et leva le sort d'invisibilité. Le cœur de ce dernier s'arrêta de battre. Il hurla le nom de sa sœur et se laissa tomber à coté, pleurant déjà. Sévérus, droit comme un « i » à ses côtés n'avait plus besoin de luter contre des larmes indésirables, il n'éprouvait plus rien, sa peine était bien trop grande.

Tous deux transplannèrent avec la défunte au manoir familial des Bellecours. Comme Rogue l'avait supposé, Bélisse décédée, Pablo put accéder à la cave des tortures et le journal lui donna à lui aussi le secret de famille. Le professeur amassa les ingrédients en moins de quatre heures, y compris le sang de licorne. Cette dernière lui accorda sa requête en lisant le désespoir de son âme qu'elle ne croyait pas pouvoir être si intense chez un être humain.

Le soir même, tous deux étaient au chevet de la jeune femme dont le visage semblait tourmenté même dans la mort. A la leur d'une chandelle, Sévérus plaça une main derrière la tête de la jeune femme et versa le contenu de la potion qu'il venait de concocter dans sa gorge. L'effet fut immédiat, le corps sembla chercher l'air et se crisper. De violentes convulsions effrayèrent Pablo qui se cloîtra dans un coin de la pièce. Il savait qu'ils jouaient avec le feu. Les puissances invoquées ne devaient probablement pas relever de la magie blanche, mais peu importait.

Environ une bonne heure plus tard, le corps s'apaisa et commença à respirer lentement, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-On a échoué ? demanda Pablo, bredouillant à moitié.  
-Non, mais il nous manque une partie de la potion. Votre secret de famille permet de redonner la vie à un corps, mais pas de lui rendre son âme.  
-Comment allons nous faire alors, il nous faut retrouver Eleam furston ?  
-Il est mort et son père également. En revanche, sa mère coure quelque part. Sévérus Rogue parlait à son interlocuteur sans lâcher la jeune femme du regard.  
-Alors comment va-t-on faire ?  
-Il faut trouver un moyen de la nourrir et la maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions l'autre partie de l'antidote. Je m'occuperait d'elle jour et nuit s'il le faut, je ne l'abandonnerais jamais.

Le seul problème de ce plan, c'est que Madame Furston disparut totalement de la circulation. Le temps passait et tous les aurores lancés à sa poursuite ne parvinrent à lui mettre la main dessus. Le professeur avait abandonné son poste d'enseignant à Poudlard pour s'occuper de sa bien aimée malgré les conseils de Dumbledore assurant que la maintenir en vie dans ces conditions n'était pas acceptable.

Sévérus se tapissait chez lui, ne recevant les visites que de Pablo et Catherine ainsi que des Arandal qui, malgré la bonne morale de la famille, approuvait les agissements du professeur.  
Ils n'avaient plus que cet homme pour leur redonner l'espoir de revoir un jour leur fille. Evidemment, Bélisse avait perdu l'enfant d'Eleam, mais en étant à seulement deux jours de grossesse, ceci est passé totalement inaperçus.

Pour les parents de la jeune femme, la savoir en sécurité chez le maître des potions était un réconfort. Ils auraient évidemment préféré l'avoir chez eux, mais en vidant ses affaires, sa mère adoptive était tombée sur son journal intime, indiquant à quel point elle tenait à Sévérus, et en voyant la détresse de ce dernier, elle n'avait pas voulu les séparer. Leur fille ne leur parlait pas, mais elle respirait. Madame Arandal passait des journées entières à lui lire des ouvrages que Bélisse aurait certainement aimé.

Mais un jour, la réalité rattrapa le jeune amoureux, il n'avait plus assez d'argent pour maintenir Bélisse dans des conditions acceptables. Il dû se résigner à reprendre son poste de professeur à Poudlard pour elle. Monsieur et Madame Arandal étant dans la même situation, ils convinrent ensemble de placer Bélisse à Sainte-Mangouste en période scolaire alors que le professeur partait vivre à l'école de sorcellerie. Cependant, dès que les vacances débutaient, Sévérus revenait chercher son ange blond et l'installait chez lui, lui prodiguant de nouveau les soins nécessaires.

Madame Furston toujours introuvable, les années s'écoulèrent ainsi. Sévérus était totalement fermé au monde extérieur. Il haïssait son travail, les élèves et ne supportait pas les « miss-je-sais-tout » qui lui rappelaient bien trop son ange. Mais il devait rester à Poudlard pour gagner suffisamment et entretenir l'espoir de la réanimer un jour.  
Evidemment, toutes preuves et toutes traces du fameaux secret de famille des Bellecours furent détruites. Y compris la liste des ingrédients glissés dans le petit médaillon de Bélisse qui fut retrouvé avec ses autres bijoux dans le lieu où elle avait été torturée. Mais le secret des Furston restait impénétrable.

Lorsque Bélisse était à Sainte-Mangouste, il allait la voir tous les week-end en lui apportant des Dragées de Berthie Crochue. Il y avait peut d'espoir qu'elle se réveille, mais au cas où, il voulait qu'elle puisse voir d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'était pas loin et qu'il veillait sur elle.

Au fil des années donc, les choses évoluèrent autour de Sévérus. Pablo épousa Catherine et Erwan la mère de son enfant. Ils eurent ensemble une petite fille qu'ils nommèrent Bella. Ce nom était un amalgame de Bélisse et Alexandra, en mémoire de la petite peste qui, sans sans rendre compte, leur avait permis de trouver le bonheur ensemble. Mais aucun d'eux n'oublia jamais l'ange blond. Tous allaient la voir régulièrement.

Seule la vie du professeur de potion ne changea pas. Il se renfermait simplement un peu plus sur lui-même, plus aucun sourire ne parcourait son visage et en dehors des démons du passé, il ne côtoyait jamais personne.

A chaque visite, Rogue s'asseyait à côté du lit, prenait la main de son amour et lui caressait la joue. Il pouvait alors lui raconter tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Les coquilles dans les copies de ces abrutis d'élèves ou encore un certain Londubat dont les potions étaient toutes plus catastrophiques les unes que les autres.

Pour les infirmières de Sainte-Mangouste, voir cet homme drapé de noir et le cœur vide de toute émotion était poignant et il n'était pas rare que l'une d'entre elle ne l'écoute parler à sa Bélisse à travers la porte, le cœur séré d'émotion. Mais jamais elles ne s'approchaient de lui. De toute façon, il était de notoriété publique que personne ne pouvait approcher Sévérus Rogue.

Il semblait pourtant tellement différent lorsqu'il franchissait la porte de sa chambre. Les heures passées à son chevet étaient les seuls répit de sa triste existence. Même si elle ne lui parlait pas, c'était les quelques instants où son cœur pouvait se reposer un peu. Il la regardait vieillir et vieillissait à ses côtés. C'était une vie commune sans interaction, mais c'était désormais tout ce qu'il possédait.

En loyauté envers Dumbledor qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il accepta une mission : celle de surveiller Harry Potter, mais cela lui coûtait énormément. Non seulement ce jeune insolent lui rappelait cruellement son père qui l'avait humilié durant sa scolarité, mais en plus il traînait sans arrêt avec cette satanée Granger qui ressemblait bien trop à la jeune femme allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, mentalement tout du moins.  
Evidemment, le Directeur désapprouvait cette situation, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? maintenant la jeune femme respirait. Elle n'était ni plus ni moins plongée dans un coma de longue durée. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre de retrouver Madame Furston. Ce fut chose faite une dizaine d'années plus tard. Mais malheureusement, elle avait été assassinée dans de terribles conditions. A ce moment là, tous les espoirs de Sévérus s'envolèrent. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la ramener à la vie. Cette nouvelle arriva le jour de la rentrée en première année d'Harry Potter. Mais Sévérus Rogue ne laissa rien paraître de sa détresse si ce n'est l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait envers les élèves en général et qui ne choquait plus personne.

Retour dans la salle commune des serpentards (confère chapitre un).

La pluie avait cessé de marteler les carreaux depuis bien longtemps, mais tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Bella qui finit enfin son histoire :

-Et les années défilèrent ainsi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Rogue est si renfermé et qu'il ne sourit jamais, mais également pourquoi il se rend tous les week-end à Sainte-Mangouste.

Un silence poignant avait gagné la salle commune des cachots. Puis une fille repris la parole.

-Alors ton père est Erwan Brassac ?  
-Oui, et j'aime mon père profondément. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Il m'a raconté cette histoire lorsque j'ai fait une connerie monumentale. Je m'en voulait et il m'a dit qu'on avait tous nos démons. Il m'a ainsi raconté à quel point il était insouciant lorsqu'il était jeune et comment il avait dû faire face à ses responsabilités. Aujourd'hui nous sommes très proches l'un de l'autre et ils forment un couple unis avec ma mère.

-Et Pablo, il est devenu quoi ?

Bella sourit

-Pablo et Catherine ont eu deux enfants. Nous les voyons régulièrement. Pour les fêtes de fin d'année, nous invitons toujours les Arandal au complet et le professeur Rogue, mais il n'est jamais venu. Il préfère rester au chevet de Bélisse et ne veut surtout pas la laisser seule pour les fêtes. Elle est son univers.

Les discussions allèrent ainsi bon train. Le lendemain, lorsque les cours reprirent, le professeur Rogue ne comprenait pas pourquoi le groupe des serpentards était si calme et lui lançait des regards compatissants. Les choses se tassèrent vite et le temps repris son cours normal à Poudlard.

Six mois plus tard, alors que l'année touchait à sa fin, Rogue donnait un dernier cours dans les cachots à la classe de Bella. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un jeune homme âgé d'un peu moins de trente ans apparut, tout essoufflé. Sans même avoir prononcé un seul mot, les élèves virent que le professeur, habituellement outré d'être interrompu de la sorte durant un de ses cours, était suspendu à ses lèvres.

-y'a du nouveau, vient immédiatement.  
-Brassac, surveillez la classe. Ordonna Rogue sans appel avant de quitter ses élèves sur le champ, les laissant pantois.

Les murmures allèrent bon train. Qui était ce jeune homme et pourquoi Rogue laissait sa classe sans prévenir personne. De mémoire de Poudlard, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Seule Bella prononça ces quelques mots coupant court aux discussions :

-C'était Pablo !

Courant vers l'extérieur de Poudlard pour transplanner, Pablo expliqua brièvement de quoi il retournait à Sévérus.

-Un chercheur a trouvé le moyen de rompre le lien mentale entre deux époux ayant suivit le rituel à Da Lat. Il a créé une potion qu'il faut accompagner d'une incantation. Il est déjà au chevet de Bélisse. Dès que je l'ais su, je l'ai payé pour qu'il vienne le plus rapidement possible.

-ça risque de ne pas marcher.

Sévérus avait essuyé trop de fausses joies et de déceptions pour se faire des illusions. Il savait que dans ce cas là c'était différent, Bélisse avait dansé avec la mort… Mais au fin fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était morte à cause du lien entre elle et Eleam… alors peut être que.

Arrivé à Sainte-Mangouste, ils trouvèrent un couple âgé complètement effondré. Le père de Bélisse tenait Madame Arandal dans ses bras. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais personne n'en savait la signification. Le cœur de Séverus s'arrêta de battre lorsque l'homme qui réconfortait sa femme leva vers eux des yeux inondés et secoua négativement la tête. Tous comprirent à cet instant que le rituel n'avait pas fonctionné.

Mais Sévérus ne s'arrêta pas devant eux. Trop chargé avec sa propre peine et la dernière lueur d'espoir qui vivotait en lui anéantie, ne pouvait supporter leur chagrin. Il se précipita au chevet de son ange.

Au bout de quelques logues minutes de silence à la contempler, il fondit en larmes et lui murmura son désespoir entremêlé de sanglots.

-Mon ange. J'ai échoué. Mais je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je t'aime toujours plus fort Bélisse et tu es la seule et l'unique. Nous finirons notre vie ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

Il ne put continuer, submergé par l'émotion. Comme à son habitude, il lui avait pris une main et caressait sa joue. Mais aujourd'hui, en pleurs, il déposa sa tête sur son ventre pour noyer sa peine. Il sentait ainsi la respiration lente et régulière du corps sans âme qu'il chérissait tant.

Mais… au bout de quelques minutes encore… cette respiration si lente et si régulière se fit plus rapide et désordonnée. Sévérus releva immédiatement la tête, les yeux rougis de pleurs et fixant le visage toujours impassible de la jeune femme. Dans les tourments du chagrin, il cru voir ses paupières vaciller, mais non, ce devait être une erreur… il resta pourtant suspendu à ce petit mouvement imaginaire.

Imaginaire ? … non ! il s'arrêta de respirer en entendant un léger « huuuuum ».

-Bélisse ? souffla-t-il tout juste, le cœur et l'esprit en déroute.

La petite blonde bougea légèrement la tête, ce mouvement fut à peine perceptible. Rogue s'immobilisa de frayeur, puis les minces lèvres légèrement desséchées à cause du coma s'entrouvrirent, cherchant un peu plus d'air…

-Merlin Bélisse… des larmes incrédules coulaient désormais à flot sur les joues du quarantenaire.

Il ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre, par peur certainement de ne rêver tout ceci à force de l'avoir si ardemment espéré. Et enfin… les magnifiques yeux bleus qu'il n'avait put contempler depuis une quinzaine d'années s'entrouvrirent très légèrement. Il resserra sa main sur les petits doigts comme pour la retenir au cas où elle s'enfuirait de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Les petites lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient, cherchant à prononcer quelque chose. Elle posa son regard sur l'homme à son chevet.

-Sev… Sévérus… ?

-Chut… lui murmura-t-il. Je suis là Bélisse, je suis là. Et, sans lui lâcher la main, il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Le rituel avait fonctionné, il avait juste mis un peu de temps à agir. L'âme de Bélisse n'avait jamais quitté son corps, elle était simplement reliée à celle d'Eleam Furston dans la Mort. Rompre le lien lui avait permis de reprendre son indépendance et surtout possession de son corps.

Leur cauchemar s'achevait.

et voici la fin !

merci merci merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et encouragée.  
MOULOUCHON : qui m'a corrigé également énnormement de chapitres. et m'a encouragée et soutenue et tout et tout. merci merci merci à toi.


End file.
